A Grand Gesture
by Em Pataki
Summary: When Bob finally gives up on beepers, the family needs a place to stay while he switches the store from beepers to cell phones. Who will be nice enough to take them in?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's Time

"It's time dad!"

"Oh daddy...I'm so sorry!"

"We're not selling and that's that!"

The day everyone had returned from San Lorenzo, Arnold happily brought his parents home to the boarding house they had left years ago, while Helga and her family reluctantly went back to what they now had no choice but to consider 'home.' A week had gone by however, and no more hope was shown financially than it had been before the trip.

"Listen _BOB..._ it was great watching you be the king for the past decade, but sales have plummeted and no one cares about this outdated merchandise of yours anymore!"

"Look here little missy! I didn't build this business from the ground up just to watch it fall to pieces!"

"Umm news flash! That's what it's BEEN DOING for the past year now!" Helga scowled, as she marched away from her father.

Bob stood watching his younger daughter with his hands on his waist, still in denial about what was happening to his business.

 _The Boarding House_

"Oh it's so wonderful to be home!" Stella exclaimed, while wondering the boarding house. What made it even more perfect was being there with her son. She threw her arms around Arnold, knowing they would never be leaving him again.

"Come on! I'll show you guys more of my things!" the blonde boy said, while anxiously pulling his mom up the stairs.

"It's great to be home dad!" Miles said to Phil, while following his son down the hallway.

"Well be on the lookout. Ya never know when Kakoshka may try to steal something from ya!" Phil warned his son, who began lifting an eyebrow at him.

 _Helga's Room_

Normally in times of crisis, Helga would turn to her most prized possession...her locket. Even after what had happened between her and her beloved days ago, this wasn't the time for it. Her stubborn dad expected them to spend the rest of their days living in a useless store all because he couldn't let go of the past.

He could rebuild his business if he wanted to. Bob was as talented at management and marketing as he was at selling. All he had to do was switch to a new product to put the family back where they used to be. He just couldn't admit defeat.

Helga laid across her bed in her cheap attic bedroom. She placed her hands over her face as she began rubbing her face in exhaustion and muttered to herself 'Criminy.'

The neglected girl felt tears beginning to form in her eyes until she heard a knock on her door…

KNOCK KNOCK

"What?!"

Usually her giddy sister would call out from the other side to inform her of what she considered to be 'exciting' news. This time however, Olga welcomed herself in with a hopeless facial expression.

Helga sat up from her tired position as she watched her sad sibling take a seat on the bed beside her.

"Oh Helga! This is just terr-terrible!"

 _Gee ya think?_ Helga thought to herself. Rather than scowling at her sister, she sat there while Olga wrapped her arms around her. Helga was too depressed to even care about how tight Olga's grip was around her.

 _Arnold's Room_

"This room brings back memories!" Miles had to admit, while Arnold began searching for his photo album.

The anxious boy took a seat beside his parents to show them pictures of the fun things he had done with his friends over the years…

"This is when Stinky, Sid, Eugene and I entered the Grand Prix go kart race. That's my trophy over there." Arnold pointed across the room to the second place prize sitting beside his computer.

"That's great son!" Miles said, while playing with Arnold's remote control. It was hard to resist playing with the lights, music, and other fun things it did that he had forgotten about.

"This is Gerald and I when we raced grandpa's boat against Rex Smythe Higgens' grandson."

"Rex Smythe Higgens? Wasn't that your dad's arch nemesis?" Stella asked, as she turned to see her husband blush.

"Uhh yeah. Looks like your grandparents did a great job taking care of you while we were gone." Miles said.

Arnold returned the happy look on his dad's face, but for a different reason. He realized even though he had missed his parents more than words could describe, his grandparents _were_ like parents to him. They took care of him in every way possible by feeding him, clothing him, giving him a nice place to live, keeping him in school, being nice to his friends, and helping him to have as much fun whenever they could together.

"Yeah, they've been great to me!"

 _Beeper Emporium Kitchen_

"Huh what? Oh I'm awake." Miriam awoke with tired eyes, while watching her two children walk into the area.

Helga went to make herself a sandwich from whatever leftovers remained in the break room area, as she heard her sister weeping behind her.

"Where's daddy mommy?" Olga sniffled.

 _Oh brother. What makes you think she knows?_

"Uhh...I'm uhh sure he's around here somewhere."

 _Nick Vermicelli's House_

"Look here you little weasel! I want the money you owe me for all the business deals you suggested and ruined!"

"I didn't do anything?"

"Oh really? Well then I guess the float design for the parade, suggesting to put a new store where that hundred year old tree is, and trying to take 51% of my plans for a new business when that crazy Scheck character came along was all just a crazy dream!"

"I guess so Bob." Nick said, as he backed away from the angry man.

"Well then I guess I'm free to tear you to pieces!" Bob threatened.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"Dinner's ready!" Stella called out for everyone, while she and Pookey began placing the food on the table for the boarders.

Arnold eagerly took his seat, not thinking about his stomach. It was just nice having more time to spend with his parents. There were so many things they hadn't done together yet, and he had a whole summer to complete them. It was like doing 'The List' for a kids perfect Saturday all over again. Only nothing could get in the way this time…

 _The Beeper Emporium_

Helga sat on the couch that had been set up beside a the broken pyramid of what was left of Bob's inventory. The lonely girl sat reading a wrestling magazine, trying to forget about her troubles until she heard the door to the store opening…

"What a cheapskate!"

Helga turned to see her dad wearily entering the store covered in bruises with torn clothes.

Tossing aside her magazine, the anxious girl rose from the couch and asked "Dad! What happened?"

"That lousy excuse for a business associate of mine won't give me the money that's rightfully ours!"

Helga let out a sigh as she sat back down on the couch, placing her head in her hands with her elbows propped on her knees. What made Bob think there was a chance in the world of gaining a cent back from that betrayer?

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

"So Miles, you and Stella were asleep all this time?" Ernie asked, fascinated by the story.

"Mhmm Arnold came and rescued us." Stella smiled, while placing an arm around her son.

"When do I get my money? Hehe." Oskar grinned, seeing everyone turn to look at him with perplexed faces.

"What are ya talkin' about ya bum? You didn't do anything!" Ernie snapped.

"What? I made the video that got Arnold to the jungle?"

"Oh you did not ya liar!" Phil exclaimed.

Rather than caring about the confrontation between the boarders, Miles turned to his son and asked "By the way son, who was it that made the video for the trip?"

 _Helga's Room_

Helga laid across her bed, expecting this to be her life from here on out. School would be the highlight of her day, unless she felt like escaping for a few hours every afternoon to spend at Phoebe's. That still didn't change the fact that she would be living in a run down store that everyone could easily mock her for.

After sulking about this as long as she could, her mind moved to something else. The only thing that was ever able to make her feel better in times of trouble was knowing she had Arnold. While she may not have a reason to look on the bright side, there was always someone beside her who wouldn't let her give up hope. He WAS her bright side.

Helga laid on her bed with a hand over her face as she began to rub her exhausted eyes. Her other hand was then placed on her chest, where she felt her locket resting beside her.

The sweet girl pulled out her locket to gaze at what was left of her beloved's picture. Wondering to herself how she could ever tear it up, tears began running down her cheek as she said to herself…

 _Oh Arnold! What am I to do? While I've yet to speak to you again, I can still feel the sweetness of your lips, the warm touch of your hands, the sweet scent of your hair. My heart yearns to be beside you yet again, and yet...I just can't face you!_

 _Arnold's Room_

"She seems like a sweet girl!" Stella said, while sitting on the bed beside her son.

Arnold sat there thinking a moment. As he had said back in San Lorenzo, he always wondered if Helga was mean to him because she loved him. Even she told him it was all just a cover. Were they really meant for each other?

"Yeah, she is. We couldn't have woken you guys up, escaped La Sombra or even gotten to San Lorenzo without her help."

"Why don't we invite them over for dinner to thank them?" Miles excitedly suggested.

"That sounds like a lovely idea! What do you think sweetie?"

Arnold stopped to think a moment. After Gerald interrupted their kiss, Helga hadn't said two words to him. Was she avoiding him or just embarrassed?

 _Beeper Emporium Kitchen_

"For crying out loud Miriam! How in the heck am I supposed to attract more customers with you past out in front of the beepers like that?!" Bob shouted, while seeing his once again past out wife laying across the couch.

Olga came to stand beside her troubled father, afraid of what she was about to suggest "Daddy, no one's going to buy these anymore. I'm afraid it's time to move on."

"And how in the heck am I supposed to do that?! You know anyone willing to buy this place?!" Bob demanded to know.

"Maybe you could just change what you're selling?"

"Do ya have any idea how much work it takes to restart a business?!"

Olga raced out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Bob watched his successful daughter run away, as he stood there thinking of the failure he had become.

Ever since his business had taken that hard hit, his girls had been telling him his once successful product was no match for cell phones. Even if he was willing to rebuild his business, how was he supposed to start? They wouldn't be able to afford moving out right away when customers were interested in buying his products again?

 _Arnold's Room_

"Good night sweetie! We love you!" Stella said after hugging her son good night.

"Sleep well son." Miles added, turning off the lights as he left the room with his wife.

Arnold laid under the covers staring at the stars through his ceiling. It was hard not to think about his moment with Helga in San Lorenzo. Did she really love him that much, or was it just 'the heat of the moment?' It couldn't have been if she had been carrying around a locket with his picture all those years.

Whatever her reason was, he now had to wonder if she would accept his invitation to dinner without going back to pretending she hated him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We Accept

It was Saturday morning and Arnold raced downstairs, happy to find his parents serving breakfast for the boarders.

"Mom! Dad! You're here!"

The happy couple hugged their son tightly, knowing how hard it must be for him to believe they were back home. The only thing harder to believe that had happened was a special experience the optimistic boy had shared with a brave girl back in San Lorenzo…

 _The Beeper Emporium_

Helga slowly made her way downstairs that morning, hoping to find something edible in their sorry excuse for a kitchen. After entering the breakroom to find what she had hoped wasn't expired milk in the fridge, the gloomy girl went to find herself what maybe considered a clean bowl to pour the remainder of their cereal into.

As she sat at the break room table, surprised to have not seen Bob when she came downstairs earlier, she wondered if it would be a good time to see what Phoebe was up to. Anything was better than spending all day at was she was sorry to have to consider to be home now.

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

"So when are you planning on calling your girlfriend sweetie?" Stella asked, as Arnold's eyes began to widen. It was a little soon to take it to that level.

"Oh well she's not exactly…" Arnold began before being interrupted.

"Girlfriend? Might want to get her permission before you start calling her that shortman. Unless you like having her shoot those spit balls at ya in class! Hehe." Phil pointed out.

"Yeah, we're not that close yet mom." Arnold blushed

"Well, we can still invite them to dinner tonight. Do you have her phone number?"

Although Arnold knew she was no longer living at home, he hadn't been given the number for the store.

 _I guess I could look up the store number. I don't know if her family would want me using it to make a social call though?_

"Uhh...I could just go see her after breakfast."

 _Phoebe's House_

"Oh my!" Phoebe gasped after being told about Helga's exciting moment with her beloved.

Helga hadn't spoken a word about it to anyone since they returned. Aside from Arnold's parents, Gerald was the only one who had the privilege of knowing about his friend's special moment with what was once considered the class bully.

"I don't know what to do Pheebs." Helga sighed, leaning back against her friend's bed with her legs stretched against the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know what to do! He couldn't have kissed me because he feels the same way about me?" the anxious girl snapped, as she leaned forward towards her friend.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Oh gimme a break Pheebs! After treating him like dirt my entire life, you honestly believe one special moment is enough to make him believe it was all a hoax? That my feelings go deeper for him than he could possibly know!"

"Arnold's a caring person who's always believed a bit of good exists in everyone Helga. If there was ever a chance for you to prove it, now may be it."

 _The Beeper Emporium_

Arnold nervously approached the failing store with a clearance sign hanging across the front. Helga had never been the type of person to ask for help. What would she think if he asked her about the position she and her family were currently in?

After nervously tapping on the door of the store, the young boy stood with his hands behind his back, waiting for an answer.

Moments later, the door swung open and Arnold was standing before Helga's perky older sister.

"Oh umm hey Olga."

"Arnold! It's so nice to see you again! How are your parents doing?!"

"Well actually, we wanted to invite you guys over for dinner. You know, to thank you for helping save them."

A warm smile came to Olga's face. It was nice knowing that while they were in a crisis situation, there were still people who cared about them.

"Oh goody! I can't wait to tell Helga!"

"Is she not here?' Arnold asked, not sure of how she would actually feel about it. Olga was always up for anything social. Helga had seemed distant from him ever since the trip however. Forcing her to come along with the idea of dragging her family into the picture without her permission seemed a bit risky.

"No, I'm afraid she left a little while ago."

A frown formed on the young boy's face. It would be nice to finally discuss their feelings for one another, which he didn't see happening with their families around that night.

"Oh okay. Well, I guess I'll see you tonight." he waved, hoping Helga would be okay with this.

"Bye Arnold!"

 _Phoebe's Room_

"What am I supposed to say to him Pheebs? I can't just knock on his door and go 'Listen up football head, I love you and need to know how you feel about me, so spill it!' Can you imagine how crazy he'd think I am?"

"You don't have to demand that he reveals his personal feelings for you right away. You could simply use this an an opportunity to show him how sensitive you are"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Helga asked, cocking her brow at the suggestion.

"Now that he's aware of your feelings, you don't have to feel the need to withhold a rough exterior around him. You're free to be yourself, and allow him to get to know the real you."

Helga sat back a moment, feeling it was good advice. However, even if she was able to make herself act this way around Arnold, that didn't mean it would be easy to do it in public.

 _Gerald Field_

Arnold began his walk home from The Beeper Emporium when he saw his friends playing catch together.

"Hey Arnold! What's up man?" Gerald called out, after noticing his friend passing them by.

"Oh hey Gerald. I was just heading home."

"From where?"

"I was uhh just visiting The Beeper Emporium." Arnold blushed, hoping his friend wouldn't bring up what had happened during their trip in front of the guys.

"Beep Emporium? What in the heck for?" Stinky interrupted.

"Yeah, isn't that place done for? I mean, even Helga talks about what an idiot her dad is for hanging onto it as long as he has." Sid concurred.

A frown formed on Arnold's face, as he began to wonder what would happen at dinner that night. His parents would wonder what Helga's parents did for a living, and Bob was too proud to admit defeat to his store. Even if he did, that wouldn't spare Helga and her family the embarrassment of more people knowing the position they were in.

"Right well I have to go. See you guys later."

 _The Beeper Emporium_

Olga was picking up the mess of beepers that had been sitting on the floor since her family had returned from the trip, until she heard the door opening.

"Daddy! Where were you?!"

"I thought about what you said Olga, and if I'm not willing to sell the place, I can at least restart the store with a new product."

Olga threw her arms around her father in excitement. "Oh daddy that's so wonderful!"

"Yeah well, we've still got to find a place to stay in the meantime."

 _Arnold's Room_

Having been followed home by his best friend, Arnold sat comfortably on his couch as he listened to Gerald ask "So you haven't seen your lady all week?"

Shrugging his shoulders at the thought, Arnold replied "No. To be honest, I'm wondering if that kiss even meant anything to her?"

"What are you talking about man?"

"Well, she hasn't spoken to me since it happened. She wouldn't even look at me on the ride back home."

"That girl's all about protecting her reputation. No offense, but I don't think informing the class she had just shared a sweet moment with her arch nemesis to be the safest way to do it."

"Well I invited her family to dinner tonight."

"I thought you were trying to _decrease_ the tension between the two of you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Arnold, wake up and smell the coffee. If it took her this long to open up to you on her own, what makes you think the idea of bringing her neglecting family into the picture would help speed things along?"

"It's just dinner? We're not going to talk about our feelings in front of our families."

"Whatever you say Arnold."

 _The Beeper Emporium_

Helga reached for the handle on the foible building as the thought to herself how hard it was going to be just to confront Arnold. How was she going to start opening up more to him? The first thing he'd do was ask how long this had gone on for. Was she ready to tell him _why_ she had always felt that way about him?

After letting out a deep sigh, the lonely girl opened the door of the store to hear…

"So what time's this dinner supposed to be?"

"It's at six o'clock daddy!"

"Six huh? It better be worth missing the wheel." Bob said agitatedly, not noticing his younger daughter approaching him.

"What dinner?" Helga asked, cocking her brow. Since when did Miriam bother to cook for them?

"Guess what baby sister! Arnold invited us all over for dinner at his place tonight!" Olga screamed with anticipation, while Helga's eyes widened with fear.

"ARNOLD?!"

"Mhmm...he said they wanted to thank us for helping them."

"Oh well that's really not necessary." Helga gulped, as she began to nervously rub her arm.

"The heck it's not! I flew out there to save your tail from that freakshow prison you and your friends got yourselves thrown into!" Bob glared, while pointing a finger at his younger daughter.

Helga silently gritted her teeth at the idea of him having the nerve to accuse her of needing to be rescued. Not only did she escape herself, but she helped rescue Arnold's parents.

"Do whatever you want Bob, I'm not going!" the angry girl protested, as she began marching up the stairs to her attic bedroom.

 _Later that evening_

"Well I guess I'll get going so you can get ready for Pataki." Gerald insisted, giving his friend their secret handshake.

"Thanks Gerald."

Arnold followed his friend downstairs to see his mother finishing up dinner with Pookey in the kitchen.

"Hey guys."

Pookey turned around with a turkey she had just pulled out of the oven. "Ahh grasshopper! Where's lady Eleanor?"

"I think it's been a few more minutes before they get here grandma."

"Why don't you help your dad and grandpa set the table sweetie!" Stella suggested, while Arnold wasted no time rushing into the next room.

 _The Beeper Emporium_

"Oh please join us baby sister! Arnold loves you so much!"

Helga began shaking nervously at these words. Although she knew Olga meant it as a platonic love, it was hard for her not to question his real feelings.

"Pttss...thanks but I'm happy here." she smirked, waiting for Olga to leave her room.

Tears began forming in the older sibling's eyes as she left the room.

 _Downstairs_

"Put some hustle in it Miriam! It shouldn't take someone who gets that much sleep this long to get dressed!" Bob scowled with his hands on his waist.

Olga sadly approached the bottom of the stairs as she weeped "Oh daddy! Helga's not joining us!"

"Well fine! More food for us! Let's go Miriam!"

"I think Mommy's still sleepy from her special smoothie, daddy." Olga informed him, as the older man smacked his face.

"Oh for crying out loud!"

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

"When's your little cranky friend with the big pink bow and the one eyebrow supposed to be here shortman?" Phil asked.

Miles lifted an eyebrow at the description and asked "You don't really call her that, do you dad?"

"Of course not...what was her name again shortman?" Phil looked over at Arnold who had just finished placing the plates around the table.

"Helga."

"That's it! I told ya she liked you!" Phil reminded him, while Arnold did his best not to blush.

Just as they were finishing up the table, Arnold heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!"

Miles and Phil followed the happy boy to the door, while Stella and Pookey couldn't help but overhear the footsteps leading down the hallway. By the time Arnold opened the door, the Patakis saw Arnold's whole happy family their waiting to greet them.

"It's so nice to see you again!" Stella said, welcoming them inside.

"Thank you so much for inviting us!" Olga exclaimed.

Arnold couldn't help but notice while everyone from his family was present, one member from Helga's was missing…

"Where's Helga?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid baby sister won't be joining us." Olga said sadly, as a devastated look began forming on Arnold's face.

"Why not?!"

"The heck if I know. Now let's eat." Bob insisted.

 _Helga's Room_

Sitting before the broomstick shrine she had made of her beloved that week, Helga lowered her head shamefully wondering if she had made the right decision. What would have happened if she had gone to dinner? It's not like she would have gotten a chance to show Arnold her sensitive side with her annoying family coming up with a reason every five seconds for her to show her aggressive side.

 _Oh Arnold! What am I to do? Show my kinder, gentler side that you my love continue to be the inspiration for? How can I summon the strength to reveal these life long repressed feelings to you? If I could…_ KNOCK! KNOCK!

Helga cocked her brow at the sound of this disruption. Unless they trusted Miriam with the keys, her family didn't need help being let in. The store hadn't had a customer in months.

 _It's probably just some stupid teenagers playing a prank…_

The frustrated girl thought to herself as she marched down the stairs.

KNOCK KNOCK…

"Okay! Okay! I'm...ARNOLD?!" Helga gasped, after seeing who the visitor was.

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

"We're so glad you decided to come." Stella said, as she began serving food to her guests.

"How have you guys been doing?" Miles asked, before being interrupted by his father.

"Last I heard, their business looked worse than I do after eating your mom's raspberry cobbler!"

"Dad!"

"I'm afraid it's true. We've experienced quite a few technical difficulties recently." Olga admitted.

"I'm so sorry to hear that!" Stella said, looking over in Bob's direction.

"Yeah well, that's about to end!" the businessman insisted.

"Hmm is that so?" Phil asked suspiciously.

"You ever worked in demolition before? If that business of yours is as bad as it sounds, I could put you to work. That store being your first big project!" Ernie suggested.

Bob looked away from his food to cock his brow at the short man and said "I'm not knocking down my store for crying out loud! I've put too much work into it over the years."

 _The Beeper Emporium_

"What are you doing here football head?" Helga scoffed, staring at the nervous boy who was waiting to be let in.

"I uhh just wanted to know why you didn't come to dinner?" he asked, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Helga gulped at the question. There wasn't much she could do aside from tell Arnold the truth. How much of it though? Should she just say she was too nervous to face him so soon after their special moment? Should she just start revealing as much of her sensitivity as possible; tell Arnold there was a legitimate excuse for every terrible thing she ever did to him? Start making attempts to show kind gestures right away?

"Umm...I just didn't know if you'd want to see me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, almost feeling insulted.

Helga slowly turned away as Arnold began following her inside the store. "Look Arnold. Everything I said to you back there...on the boat. Everything I blurted out that crazy night we almost got killed trying to save this sorry city...it was all true."

Arnold watched his depressed friend take a seat on the couch in what she was sorry to have to call her living room.

"I figured it was." he smiled, taking a seat beside her, with her hand in his.

"You did?" she cocked her brow suspiciously.

"I knew how nervous you were after you said all that stuff to me when we saved the neighborhood. Just as (if not more) nervous than I was when I heard you say it again in San Lorenzo. I don't think either of us was ready to admit something like that." he admitted, while softly rubbing her hand.

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

"So what's this new plan you got for that business of yours?" Ernie asked Bob.

"And how many sick days do I get?"

"Shut up Kakoshka! He's not hiring you you idiot!" Ernie snapped.

"Well everyone's telling me cell phones are what's making money now, so if I want to get this family's tail off the ground, I'm going to have to start from scratch with those things." Bob said reluctantly.

"Oohhh I don't like cell phones! They are too complicated." Mr. Hyunh shook his head.

"Yeah, so is living with you , but you don't hear me complaining." Phil muttered to himself.

 _Helga's Bedroom_

"So this is your room now?" Arnold said hesitantly, looking at the cramped space his girlfriend was forced to reside in.

"Well doi!" Helga scoffed, as she took a seat on her bed.

A moment of silence occurred between the two pre-teens until Arnold took Helga's hand in his and said "I'm kind of glad you didn't come to dinner."

"Pttss...thanks Arnoldo."

"Well, I've been wanting to talk to you about something." he said softly, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Ohh…"

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

After finishing up the meal, Stella began clearing the plates. Pookey then walked in to serve their guests chocolate pie for dessert.

"Where's lady Eleanor? I saved the biggest piece for her?"

Bob cocked his brow at the question and asked "Lady who now?"

"Oh don't mind her. Now what are your plans for that sinkhole business of yours?!" Phil insisted on knowing.

"Right right." Bob said, pulling out a sheet of paper from his back pocket. He unfolded it to read to the boarders a plan he had set up to hopefully pull his family out of the financial crisis they had fallen into.

 _Helga's Room_

"I want you to know how grateful I am for you winning us that trip. Not just that, but for your help saving my parents. I wouldn't have them if it wasn't for you."

"Uhhh don't mention it." Helga gulped.

Arnold could feel her hand shaking at the touch of his. As he ran his other down the side of her face, gently stroking her cheek, he said "All week I wondered why you weren't speaking to me...and it gave me time to think."

Helga's lips began to quiver at the sight of her beloved's moving closer. As she sat there, feeling the soft touch of his hands against her trembling body, she asked "About what?"

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

"Ho boy! That's some list ya got there!" Phil exclaimed, after taking a look at Bob's new business plan.

Officialize the legal aspects

Make the business plan

Financing

Develop the product/services

Build the team

Find a location

Start selling

"The only problem now is figuring out where to live while I get the place back on its feet." Bob sighed.

"Maybe we could stay with grandma daddy!" Olga suggested.

"No stinkin' way am I moving to South Dakota!" Bob snapped in rebuttal.

 _Helga's Room_

Arnold could feel Helga shaking more heavily as he pulled her close to rest his head against hers. The calm boy began running his fingers through the petrified girl's silky blonde hair as he explained "I was looking through my photo album earlier this week…"

"Uh huh?" Helga replied nervously. Her eyes stayed focused on the sweet boy's emerald ones as she listened to him continue…

"Well, like I said. Even though you always seemed angry and mean, you were really loyal and super brave. It didn't matter how ridiculous you thought something was, you still helped us with it. When Mighty Pete was going to be torn down, when we needed the money for the float, when we cleaned up the vacant lot...you were always there."

Helga's eyes fell half lidded at the way her beloved was able to see into her soft heart without her having to say anything. As relieving as it was, it was no surprise to her he was able to sense this about her. Like Phoebe had said, Arnold was a caring person who had always believed a bit of good existed inside of everyone.

"Uhh yeah. I guess I was. Hehe." the nervous girl laughed, as she watched her beloved slide his hand up her face to behind her head to pull her closer. She could feel her heart pounding faster with every touch of his warm breath that rested against her face.

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

"So it's settled! You're moving in tomorrow! Rent's $200 a month, you need a ticket for the bathroom, Pookey's cooking's more of a warning than a benefit, and brace yourself every time the door opens!" Phil exclaimed.

"Yeah, what the heck was that all about?" Bob demanded to know, after thinking back to the stampede of creatures that had past him and his family.

"Hehe Pookey likes to collect as many animals as she can for her safari acts." Phil explained.

 _Helga's Room_

Arnold could feel his friend trembling mercilessly as he rested his lips against hers. He had just put her in what seemed to be a vulnerable state. She agreed with everything he said and wasn't attempting to deny anything that had happened between them.

The more than content boy held her shaking arms as he began sucking her lips. Helga sat there frozen, astonished at what was taking place. A little over a week ago, the boy of her dreams thought she hated his guts. Now here he was acting as though he possessed intense feelings for someone who treated him low as can be over the years.

Arnold fell on top of his nervous friend, hoping that the gentle touch of his lips would soon soothe her. Although he could no longer feel them quivering, he began to feel her heart pounding beneath his.

Their eyes fluttered open simultaneously as he released his lips enough to say "I'm sorry."

Helga began to cock her brow at these words as she tried sitting up to ask "For what?"

A sweet smile formed on Arnold's face as he moved his hands from the sensitive girl's arms to her face. Stroking her cheeks with his thumbs as he laid on top of her, he replied "For making it hard for you to tell me everything. It was a brave thing to do, and I didn't handle it well."

Helga began to roll her eyes at her beloved's guilt. "Oh please. I sense speech on 'doing the right thing' coming along."

Arnold's signature smile formed with his half lidded emerald eyes remaining focused on the sweet girl in front of him. "No, but I do have something to ask you."

Helga gulped as she felt him placing his hands back onto her arms. Her eyes remained focused on his as she felt his hands sliding up her shirt sleeves. "Okkaayy…"

Feeling it was the perfect moment, Arnold rested his nose against Helga's and asked "Does this mean you want to start going out?"

Helga's eyes widened intensely at the question. The feel of her beloved's hands moving up her sleeves to rest against her back wasn't exactly taking the pressure off her. Yes, being close to him was everything she had ever hoped for. It was all happening so fast though. "I...I…"

"Yes?" Arnold asked, as he began to rub his cheek against hers.

Helga felt as though she had lost her voice. Arnold's lips had found their way back to hers before she could find her voice.

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

"Thanks so much for dinner! It was fantastic!" Olga exclaimed.

"Yeah. I guess we'll start packing tonight. Come on Miriam! If I'm lucky, the girl will be able to tell me what I missed on the wheel." Bob hoped.

"Thank you all for coming." Stella smiled, as she began gathering the plates from the table.

 _Helga's Room_

The intensity of Helga's nervousness began to die down as she laid there with her hands resting on her beloved's shoulders. A tingling sensation ran through her as he repeatedly ran his smooth hands against her back.

Arnold barely released his lips again, in the hopes of hearing a response from her "Well?"

"I guess that…" before Helga could finish her sentence, the two heard a knock downstairs.

The young couple anxiously sat up to see what the commotion was about.

 _Downstairs_

"Let's get to it Miriam! We need to grab as much as we can to take to that cheap place if we're going to be living there awhile."

Arnold followed Helga downstairs as he listened to her ask "What's going on?"

"Oh baby sister! We have wonderful news!"

Helga cocked her brow suspiciously. Whatever Olga considered to be wonderful was the complete opposite in her opinion.

"Oh really?"

"Arnold's family has invited us to live with them until daddy fixes the store!"

Forgetting Arnold was standing beside her, Helga could feel sweat instantly forming on her face as she asked "WHAT did you just say?!"

"You heard her, now get packing! We're moving in tomorrow!" Bob scowled

Arnold took Helga's hand in his in the hopes of calming her down. "It'll be okay Helga. Your dad's business will be up again in no time."

Helga began squeezing the optimistic boy's hand tightly, irritated at his response. She didn't care about her dad's business. She just couldn't bare the thought of her family living with the boy of her dreams. He was her escape route from them. All her life she had hoped to one day summon the strength to tell him that and more. Now that she was building up the strength to reveal her emotions to him, the worst thing she could possibly imagine was taking place.

Helga stormed upstairs as Arnold stood in place, unsure of what to say. "Uhhh I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?"

Olga anxiously nodded in agreement as she said "We're just so excited!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You can't run away from this

After a long night of thinking, Arnold got up from his bed early the next morning when he heard quite a bit of ruckus downstairs.

He decided to walk down and see what all the commotion was about. Nearing the end of the hall, he heard…

"I hope they like this room."

"Sure they will. Heck it's the room I stay in when I can't take anymore of Pookey's nonsense. 'Guess I'll have to find another one."

Arnold entered the room to see his family tidying up and asked "What's going on?"

"Good morning sweetie! We're just getting ready for when Helga and her family come over this afternoon." Stella replied.

A frown formed on Arnold's face after hearing this. Although it would be nice spending more time with her, he saw how upset the idea had made her.

 _The Beeper Emporium_

While her family was anxiously gathering their needed necessities for what they felt would get them through the summer, Helga was upstairs wondering what sort of disaster this may lead to. She and Arnold were on the verge of agreeing to start a relationship the previous night. Although he hadn't told her he loved her yet, it was obvious everything she had done for him in the past led him to develop feelings for her. What would bringing her family into the picture do to ruin that?

The troubled girl sat on her bed, gazing at her locket that's picture seemed as useless as her dreams. What would living with him accomplish now? If anything, seeing the chaos her family created would drive him away from her.

 _I can't go with them!_

 _Arnold's Room_

"So Pataki's moving in with you?"

"Yeah. Not just her; her whole family until they get their business going again." Arnold sighed.

"And your grandpa agreed to that?" Gerald lifted an eyebrow, knowing Phil hadn't always been Bob's biggest fan.

"I uhhh think he feels sorry for him." Arnold scratched his head while sitting on his couch.

"No kidding."

 _The Beeper Emporium_

"This is going to be so exciting!" Olga exclaimed, having already gotten her things together.

"Let's get going Miriam! I'm not paying someone to drag these bags there for us!" Bob warned her.

"I'm doing the best I can B!" the tired lady said, as she began searching for her blender.

After seeing his weary wife grab the last of her belongings, Bob took a look at the empty store and asked "Everybody ready?"

"Yes daddy!"

 _Phoebe's House_

Having left her temporary home without her family bothering to notice, Helga made her way to her best friend's house.

After knocking on the door, the distressed girl waited to be let inside. Moments later, she watched it being answered by a familiar face.

"Uhh Hi Mrs. Heyerdahl. Is Phoebe here?"

"No, she went to the City Library to return a book she got last week."

Helga stood there a moment wondering if she should wait outside for her friend to return, or try to meet up with her. She certainly didn't want to join her family while they were moving all their things into the boarding house.

 _Arnold's Room_

"Did you two talk at all when she came over last night, or was it just her dad complaining about that failing business of his?"

Arnold began to blush at the question. He hadn't expected for things to go as far as they did before telling her how he felt. Just learning how sensitive she truly was made him see her in a completely different way.

"Uhh sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Gerald asked suspiciously.

"We were just planning on having dinner with her family. She ended up not coming though, so I went to check on her. When I asked why she didn't come to dinner, she said she was afraid I wouldn't want to see her."

"Well, for as long as we've known each other, she's treated you worse than anyone else in the class. If she really does like you, I don't think it'd be too easy for her to believe you fell for her just like that!"

Arnold looked down at the floor knowing his friend had a point. Maybe it was too hard for her to believe he had already developed feelings for her. What if he had felt that was all along though? Would that be even harder for her to believe?

 _Downstairs_

Stella was doing the dishes while Pookey was cooking lunch for the family. Miles was doing his best to refrain from cheating at chinese checkers with Phil. It was just too easy however.

"I'm looking forward to seeing them again. I had a lovely time talking to everyone last night." Stella said, anxious to see the Pataki's.

Phil looked away from the game and replied "You're easily amused, but...hey wait! Did you touch anything?!"

Miles tried holding back his laugh but was unsuccessful. "Of course not dad."

Before Phil could accuse him of anything, the family heard a knock at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Lady Eleanor has arrived!" Pookey exclaimed!

 _Arnold's Room_

The boys couldn't help but overhear an anxious group of people heading for the door. Arnold sighed as he turned to his friend and said "They must be here."

"Well good luck man!" Gerald replied, holding out his fist for his friend.

" _Downstairs_

"How in the heck am I supposed to deal with this every time the door opens?" Bob shouted, while trying to avoid the herd of animals.

"Step on 'em if you have to! We'll get more eventually." Phil insisted.

Arnold and Gerald began making their way downstairs in time to see the Pataki's standing in the doorway with their things. After Gerald walked out without having to worry about being trampled by the animals for once, Arnold turned to Olga and asked "Where's Helga?"

"Oh she's right…" After seeing her younger sibling was nowhere in sight, Olga anxiously turned to her parents and asked "Daddy, what happened to Helga?"

"Where's the girl Miriam?"

"Oh she's umm...ummm…"

"Oh for crying out loud! Did she not come with us?" Bob scowled, thinking he would have to go back to the Beeper Emporium.

A worried look formed on Arnold's face, as he began to wonder why she hadn't come with them. "Uhhh I can go check on her." he offered.

 _City Library_

Once she had made up her mind, Helga entered the library to see her friend at the front desk. It shouldn't have been hard to figure out where she would be.

"I'd like to return this book please." the polite girl said to the receptionist.

After giving back the book, Phoebe turned around to see her best friend standing behind her. "Why hello Helga."

"Hey Pheebs, how's it going?"

"I'm doing well. Have you spoken with Arnold recently?"

 _The Beeper Emporium_

Arnold stood outside the door of the once successful store, wondering if she was trying to avoid him because of what had happened last night.

After knocking, the anxious boy stood there, thinking about what the right thing would be to say when he saw her. He didn't want to force her to come anymore than he wanted to let her stay.

When a few minutes of waiting had gone by, Arnold pulled on the door to see it had been left unlocked. He hesitantly invited himself in as he called out "Helga? Helga?"

 _City Library_

Having told her friend everything that happened the previous night, Helga watched Phoebe give a concerned look and asked "So does this mean you to are…"

"I don't know. He asked me to go out with him, but that 5 star family of mine had to walk in and ruin the moment as usual." she scoffed.

"Perhaps living with him along with your family is a good thing."

Helga gave her friend a more absurd look than she ever had before as she asked "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Arnold has always been what helps to give you a positive outlook on the overwhelming negativity you find to be in your life. Perhaps if he was to live with you, it would encourage you not to take so much offense to your family's hostility."

Helga let out a deep sigh at the suggestion. After taking a moment to give this some thought, she said "How's that supposed to help with my relationship with _him_?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ I'm not going to learn to tolerate them right away! How is that supposed to help me show my sensitive side around him? He's not going to wait around for me forever?"

 _The Beeper Emporium_

Arnold had circled the empty building until at last making it upstairs to Helga's bedroom.

 _She's got to be in here…_

Upon opening the door, he came to find it was the only room in the place that hadn't been packed away. Although Helga wasn't there, all her things still were.

A sorrowful look formed on the sweet boys face as he was about to exit the room. Before closing the door, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

 _I wonder what's in that box…_

 _City Library_

"Arnold's a very patient person who has already seen your sensitive side Helga. If you're just willing to make an effort, I'm sure he'll be willing to wait."

Helga smiled at the reliable support that was always given by her friend. No matter what type of mood she was in, Phoebe was always there to make her feel better.

 _The Beeper Emporium_

Arnold sat on Helga's bed with a box of small pink and purple books. They reminded him of the poetry book he had found back in fourth grade, whom he never discovered the owner of. Sure enough, when he opened one, he came to find they were full of poems...written about him.

 _Married_

 _The day that we at last said I do_

 _My dreams for us were finally true_

 _Traveling the world, the two of us together_

 _You by my side, what could possibly be better?_

 _My heart will always belong to you_

Arnold's eyes lit while his mind was taken back to the day Rhonda had brought her origami marriage predictor to school. Helga hadn't mentioned anything to him about having a marriage dream. For all he knew, this was just a poem she had randomly written one day, for no special reason.

After thinking back to the day Rhonda did her test on him however (110 times), the thought of marrying this loyal, brave, poetic, sensitive girl didn't seem like (as it once was) a nightmare.

 _Walk_

"Perhaps you'd like to spend the night at my place? That is, if you still need time to think things through." Phoebe offered, while noticing the distraught look her friend was carrying throughout their walk.

"Sure Pheebs. Sounds good."

 _The Beeper Emporium_

 _April Fool's Day_

 _The day my vindictive side_

 _Took you for an evil ride_

 _My desire to win the game_

 _Led to you being filled with shame_

 _Held in your arms through that dance_

 _Put me in a helpless trance_

 _The last laugh was yours on that day_

 _My love and I on April Fool's Day_

Arnold was mezmorized not just by the tender words his friend had written, but by the way they took him back to the past. It was touching that while Helga acted rough and angry all throughout that year, that couldn't have been further from the truth.

It was even more heartwarming to know how much more she enjoyed being near him during their dance than playing those pranks on him. That spontaneous gambol was simply meant to put her on edge. Thinking back to the moment and his current emotions, made him question what he was really feeling during it.

 _Was I flirting with her? Did I actually enjoy that night with her?_

Arnold sat reading the sentimental poems until he realized he still hadn't found Helga. As concerned as he was about her, he didn't want to leave these behind. Therefore, he decided to take the heavy box of lifelong written work back to the boarding house (hoping she wouldn't be too upset).

 _Gerald Field_

Arnold was on his way home, trying to make it there as quickly as possible. It wasn't exactly easy with the box of heavy material however.

"Hey Arnold!"

The anxious boy looked over to see his friends playing catch once again.

"Oh hey guys."

"What's in the box?" Sid asked, while Arnold did his best to hide Helga's written work.

"It's uhh nothing."

"Well I reckon it has to be something...on account of the hard time you're having holding it." Stinky rebuttled.

"Yeah, well I have to go. See you guys later." he insisted.

"Suit yourself." Sid said, shrugging his shoulders.

 _The Boarding House_

"So when will you be starting your plans to rebuild your business?" Miles asked Bob, while sitting in the kitchen. After giving his father a break at their board games, he couldn't help but wonder what Bob's plans would be to get back on his feet."

"Well, now that that idiot partner of mine is out of the picture, I'm going to have to register, get the permit, the license, and all that other junk for it."

"That doesn't sound too fun." Phil said.

While Bob was explaining his first steps to getting his business going again, the family heard the front door opening…

"That you shortman?" Phil called out.

"Umm yeah." Arnold replied, while heading upstairs with the box.

Miles left the kitchen just in time to catch his son and ask "Did you find Helga?"

"Not yet." he sighed. The only thing he could think to do was call Phoebe.

 _Phoebe's House_

Phoebe sat in her room with her best friend, hoping to take her mind off her troubled. "What do you suppose the sixth grade will be like Helga?"

"Pttss...unless you plan on allowing Princess and Pink boy to force you into doing their home, I don't think we have much to worry about." she sniggered, thinking back to her friend's previous experience.

"I suppose so. Perhaps…" Before the intelligent girl could finish her thoughts, the two girls began to hear the phone ringing.

Helga continued to lean against the bed unamused, as Phoebe walked over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Phoebe. It's Arnold."

"Oh hello Arnold."

"ARNOLD!" Helga gasped.

Phoebe looked over to see the petrified state her friend was in and asked "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Helga recently."

"Helga? She's…" Phoebe looked over at her friend once again to see her shaking her head vigorously.

"I regret to inform you I haven't seen her." Phoebe said sorrowfully, as she glanced to see her friend letting out an intense sigh of relief.

"Oh okay. Well thanks anyway."

After hanging up, Phoebe looked to her shooken up friend and said "Helga running away from your problems isn't going to fix them any faster."

"I know that Pheebs! Criminy!"

"Then perhaps you should say something to him?"

"Like what?! 'Isn't it great we're living together with the family I've been ranting about for the past decade now?' Yeah, great plan!"

"Helga, his opinion of them won't change the way he feels about you?"

"Well it certainly isn't going to help! Sheesh!"

 _A Few Hours Later_

Arnold sat in his room with the box of belongings he had found. As he sat there flipping through the pages of his friend's written work, he thought to himself…

 _I guess she wasn't exaggerating about everything she said to me that night_

" _Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you…"_

Arnold then looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Uhh come in."

"Hey there shortman! Ever find your little friend?"

"No...I don't know where she could be?"

"Oh don't worry shortman, she'll come back. Reminds me of the time your aunt Mitzi ran away!"

"Why'd she do that?"

"She was sick of our mom making refried beans for dinner every night. Not nearly as sick as I was of her making raspberry cobbler for dessert. She came back the next day though."

"Because she missed being home?"

"Nope. Because she didn't have money to buy anything herself. Hehe."

Although it seemed like a logical reason for Helga to return, Arnold knew Helga could go to Phoebe's when she needed to. He just had to wait to hear from her.

 _Phoebe's House_

Helga laid there in the sleeping bag her friend had been nice enough to lend to her. Phoebe was about to turn out the lights when she looked down at her friend and said "Why don't we see a movie tomorrow Helga, or perhaps visit the Museum of Fine Arts. Something to relieve your mind of the stress you've been experiencing."

"I guess so." the baffled girl replied, staring at the ceiling.

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold began changing into his pajamas, sad he hadn't found Helga yet. Before turning out the lights, he picked up the poetry book he had started on back at The Beeper Emporium…

 _I wonder how mad Helga would be if she knew I was reading this?_

Despite the thought wondering through his mind, he couldn't put it down. The next poem he came to reminded him of another familiar day at school…

 _Beaned_

 _My envy grew all throughout the day_

 _Watching you help everyone but me_

 _Standing there sulking, feeling so gray_

 _A big surprise was in store for me_

 _After being hit by that loose ball_

 _I awoke to an unfamiliar face_

 _You cared for me when you saw me fall_

 _I went home to see an unusual place_

 _My jealousy took over me_

 _When learning about your endless care_

 _I couldn't let this end so quickly_

 _Take advantage of you, did I dare?_

 _All day long my dream came true_

 _Together we sat and ate alongside_

 _I had never felt so close to you_

 _Until I overheard your side_

 _It wasn't of your own free will_

 _I heard your cries for freedom_

 _Your pleas to be let go would kill_

 _I couldn't keep you, hold you, imprison_

 _I acted as I never had before_

 _Your concern when you watched me fall_

 _In that puddle on the hard, cold floor_

 _Was greeted by my angry call_

 _It warmed my heart to hear you say_

 _You wanted to walk with me_

 _To make sure I was okay_

 _For another chance to be near me_

As he neared the end of the poem, he said out loud to himself "Wait? She was faking half the time?"

Before he could become upset, a sweet smiled formed on his face when he read the final paragraph. The way she had acted all those years was just a cover like she had said. Be it mean or in some strange way, it was just for the chance to be near him.

 _She wanted to be near me that badly. Almost as badly as I wanted to make sure she was okay. I don't think I could have gone to the game if I wasn't sure that she was._

Arnold set the book aside to turn out his light and crawl under the covers. He laid awake a while, gazing at the stars, hoping once again that Helga was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Plan

 _City Hall_

"It's about time!" after having spent all morning in line, Bob made it to the front counter to address the issues of what it would take to get his new business started.

"Good afternoon sir! How may I help you?"

"I'm trying to get this run down dump of a business of mine back on track. Gimme what I need to know to made it official." Bob said in a frustrated tone.

"Well, after you've chosen whether you want to restart with the same product or an entirely different one, this is everything you'll need to take care of before writing your business plan." the lady at the counter informed him.

Bob took a look at the sheet and smacked him face in frustration. "Mother Goose!"

Business Name

Register

Federal/State Tax

Permits

License

Bank Account

Trademarks/Copyrights/Patents

Having taken a look at the list of requirements, Bob left the building knowing the first thing he would need would be a business lawyer.

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

"This is a lovely surprise!" Stella smiled, while sitting at the table with the family.

"It makes it even better not having to put up with Pookey's crazy cowpoke rendition during it!" Phil said, anxiously awaiting the meal their new guest was nice enough to make for them.

While waiting for Olga to finish her famous breakfast burritos, Stella looked across the table and said "So Miriam, have you and Bob discussed what your plans for the new business are?"

Sitting awake with her coffee, Miriam replied "Well, B's stubborn when it comes to business. I don't know how long it's going to take for his cell phone plan to get going."

"Breakfast is ready!"

The hungry table turned to see the perky college graduate carry a tray of coveted burritos. "Oh those look amazing sweetie!" Stella exclaimed.

"I'll say! Hand me three or four would ya?" Phil asked.

"Dad, you don't need that many." Miles sighed.

"Well you're no fun." Phil rebuttaled.

"Where did you learn to cook like this sweetie?" Stella asked, while watching Olga take a seat beside Miriam.

"Oh, I taught myself after watching all the cooking shows that used to come on after daddy's sporting event shows."

 _Museum of Fine Art_

"Aren't these paintings fascinating Helga?" Phoebe asked her friend who appeared to be uninterested in the fine art surrounding them.

"Eh, they're okay."

"I'm quite stunned Mr. Simmons chose a trip to the chocolate factory over visiting this extraordinary exhibit."

Helga glared at the memory of that unwanted field trip, remembering the inconveniences she and Harold faced.

"Pttss...yeah well that's Mr. Special for you. The one time it would have been convenient to stick to one of his boring interests, he decides to attempt being fun. Oh brother!'

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

"And then last Thanksgiving I cooked…" before finishing her long list of accomplishments, Olga heard the dining room door opening and a voice that called out "What's going on?"

"Hey there shortman! We saved you some breakfast!"

"Umm thanks."

"You slept late sweetie. Is everything okay?" Stella asked worriedly.

 _Previous Night_

After staring at the stars while, worrying about his friend, Arnold turned his head back over to look at the book he had been reading.

The lonely boy sat up to pick up where he had left off in the book of poems until he made it to…

 _Parents Day_

 _A day for everyone but you_

 _My heart aches at how it is true_

 _The hardest times can't pull you down_

 _Won't turn that smile to a frown_

 _If one deserves to win 'tis you_

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

Arnold took a seat at the table in front of the plate of food Olga was kind enough to make him. The tired boy thought about everything he had read the previous night. Although he had already learned Helga was more than she seemed, each poem he read showed him what was truly going on in both her mind and heart on those days.

Not only that, it made him think back to how he felt at the time. Bob called him an orphan and said there was no way they were going to lose to someone like that on Parents' Day.

As painful as it was to hear it, Helga came running over to apologize for him. Although he wasn't flattered by the lack of effort put into it, she didn't seem like the type to care about whether she had hurt someone or not. Perhaps he had been wrong.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired." he said.

When he was about to take a bite of his breakfast, the family once again heard the door opening behind them.

"Aye-yi-yi!"

"What is it daddy?!" Olga cried out, when seeing Bob storm in.

"I just spent the morning hiring a lawyer to help complete all the legal aspects for this new company. You people better be right about cell phones being the way to go!"

"Don't worry daddy! All my friends use them!"

"Well good. By the time I get to the end of this list, I'm going to need plenty of customers to get the store moving again." Bob said in a distressed tone.

Arnold watched the agitated man place his hands on his face and saw getting his business back together was as frustrating to him as dealing with the stress Bob dealt with from it was to Helga. They had more in common than they realized.

 _Walk_

"I'm sorry you didn't enjoy the museum Helga."

"Don't sweat it Pheebs. Still beats listening to Olga play one of her award winning piano pieces."

"Perhaps you'd like to come back to my place?" the sweet Asian girl suggested. If she knew her friend as well as she thought, Helga wasn't ready to face Arnold with her parents around.

After thinking a moment, Helga sighed and said "Actually Pheebs, I've got something to take care of. I'll see you later."

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

Olga began clearing the plates from the table with her award winning smile. Phil had never seen someone enjoy housework so much without singing or dressing oddly to go along with it.

Once all the dishes were cleared, Olga looked at the blonde boy and asked "Would you like to help me with lunch Arnold?"

"Uhh actually, Gerald said he needed my help with something."

"Okay! Have fun!"

Arnold quickly left the room, happy to have found a way to avoid that. Even though Gerald hadn't actually spoken to him that morning, he did have plans to find Helga.

The anxious boy was rounding the end of Vine street. Rather than bumping into a familiar face, he watched one passing him on the opposite side of the street.

"Helga?" Arnold said to himself.

 _The Beeper Emporium_

Helga was approaching what she assumed to be a quiet, deserted store, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

The curious girl turned to see the sweet boy she had been avoiding standing directly behind her.

"ARNOLD?!"

"Hey Helga."

"Stop creeping up on me!"

"Sorry. I just wanted to know why you never came to the boarding house with your family?"

"Oh…" Helga gulped, not knowing what to say. Arnold had already seen how upset the idea of moving in with them had made her. Surely he knew whatever her reason was had something to do with them.

"I just didn't want to have to deal with them is all." she sighed, content with her answer.

"How is that any different from living with them here though?" Arnold couldn't help but ask.

Clenching her fists at her sides, Helga snapped "Oh come on football head! You actually think I like being here with them? The only thing that gets me through the day is when I'm locked away in my room writing about y… I mean, just staying in my room. How's that supposed to work now that I share a room with them?"

"You don't have to stay locked inside somewhere to avoid them Helga. Besides, you never did answer me the other night when I asked if you'd go out with me?"

Helga's eyes lit with fear, remembering how her family had interrupted their moment just before breaking the news that they would be moving in with Arnold and his family.

"Oh...right." she gulped, while rubbing the back of her neck.

Arnold took her other hand in his and asked "So, do you want to?"

Rolling her eyes at his senseless question, she smirked "Oh, what do you think?"

 _The Boarding House_

"So ya have to keep pulling this bed out, huh?" Bob said, looking at the Murphy bed in his family's room.

"It reminds me of a party I went to! Everyone wanted to play 7 minutes in heaven, but when they opened what they thought was the closet door, a bed fell on top of them." Olga informed them.

"Whatever. Just help me spread out these papers would ya? If I'm lucky, I can have the business plan started tomorrow."

 _Avon Theater_

"Hi, can I get two tickets for Evil Twin VI?" Arnold asked the ticket master, while Helga waited patiently behind him.

"Twelve dollars."

"Thanks! Let's go Helga!" Arnold grabbed her hand, happy to be spending the afternoon with her.

Helga looked over to see the exceedingly wide smile on his face and said "Are you that excited about seeing a bunch of kids being decapitated?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about something." he blushed.

The two headed for the snack stand, while Helga wasted no time asking "About what?"

Arnold realized he was smiling because he had been thinking about the sweet poems Helga had written about him all morning. He would have loved to bring them up...if he didn't have to worry about embarrassing her.

"It's uhh nothing."

"Pttss...whatever."

While waiting there turn in line, thinking about how happy he was to have Helga with him made Arnold notice he had never asked where she went yesterday.

"So, where exactly did you go yesterday?"

Cocking her brow at his nosiness, Helga turned and said "Pheebs. Why?"

"Oh, because I called her and she said she hadn't seen you."

Sweat began to form on Helga's face after remembering she made her friend lie for her. "Well, I may have asked her not to say anything to you."

A frown formed on the kind boy's face. Taking her hand in his, Arnold began to rub it and said "You really scared everyone...mainly me."

"Something tells me Bob's more concerned about his business at the moment, but I won't do it again."

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"You're so good at this game!"

"Hehe yes, I've played a few times in my day." Phil laughed, while playing a game of checkers with Olga. The one thing the talented girl seemed to NOT have a knack for.

"Olga sweetie, would you like me to make you some tea?" Stella asked.

Olga looked away from the board to answer the caring lady, while Phil took advantage of the opportunity.

"No thank you."

After having moved a few of his pieces on the board, Olga turned her attention back to the game and asked "Is it my turn again?"

Phil tried holding back his laugh, overjoyed at the fact for once it was HIM who was getting to mess with someone "Oh, oh my yes. Please, go!"

"Hmm...let's see? Oh I think this is a good spot for this piece."

After watching the innocent girl make her move, Phil instantly pushed his piece to the edge of the board and said "HA! King me!"

 _Avon Theater_

Having gotten their popcorn and ice cream nuggets, the two friends took a seat in the back row of the theater. Helga was anxious for the movie to start, while Arnold was anxious about something else.

The more he thought about those poems, the more he wanted to tell Helga how much it made him consider the way he felt for her before she had confessed her feelings to him.

His eager mind was interrupted when he felt a bump on his shoulder and a whisper in his ear that said "That kid's head's even weirder than yours. No way will he be able to hide from the monster!"

An idea then formed in Arnold's head. "And what if he does?"

"Pttss...if he makes it to the end, I'll buy the tickets next time."

"I want something else if he makes it to the end." Arnold grinned widely.

"Like what?" the curious girl cocked her brow, while hesitating to eat her ice cream nuggets.

"You'll see."

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"I'll be right back!" Olga said excitedly to Phil, whom she was on her third game of checkers with.

While Olga was walking over to the oven to check on the casserole, Miles was entering the room to see Phil making a few adjustments on the board "Dad, did you move something?"

"Heck no!"

"It's almost finished." the happy girl informed them, as she returned to the game. "Oh goodness! Where should I move?"

"Hehe…"

Miles looked at the evil grin on his father's face and pointed to a move he felt would help Olga.

"Hey! No outside help!" Phil exclaimed.

"What's outside help?" Olga wondered.

"Oh well it's uhh…"

"It's what people like my dad need, because they can't keep their eyes on the board." Miles winked, receiving an evil glare from Phil.

 _Avon Theater_

"Oh what are you smiling about?" Helga scoffed, pretending she wasn't bothered about losing the bet.

"Nothing I guess. Let's get back to the boarding house. Dinner's probably ready."

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

"Dinner's ready!" Olga said happily, while setting the casserole down on the table.

The boarders began pouring into the room, eager to try the talented girl's famous cooking.

Stella began setting the plates around the table as she turned to Miles and asked "Is Arnold not back yet?"

"I think he said he was going to Gerald's this morning?" Olga said.

While the boarders were taking their seats, they heard a stressed voice heading down the stairs "What a nightmare!"

"Is everything okay daddy?"

Before Bob could respond, the family turned their heads to hear the front door opening and the flock of animals pouring out the door.

"So what's this fun activity you're wanting to do football head?" Helga derided, while the two began heading for the dining room.

As Helga was taking her seat, Arnold couldn't help but notice the same stressful position Bob was in when he had left that morning.

"Are you okay Mr. Pataki?" the empathetic boy asked.

"Fine. Fine. Pass me some of that casserole will ya Olga?"

"Were you able to find yourself a lawyer?" Stella asked the businessman.

"Yeah, but apparently I'm already behind by not knowing who I plan on asking to buy my products when the store opens. How the heck am I supposed to know that already?"

"Like I said, cell phones are too complicated." Mr. Hyunh reminded them.

"Shut up Hyunh! Come by the construction area! We got a whole mess of people who'd be willing to buy from ya." Ernie assured him.

Arnold back from the emphasized businessman to the annoyed girl sitting beside him, until an idea suddenly formed in his head.

"What if Helga and I find you some customers?"

Cocking her brow at the suggestion, Helga snapped "Excuse me?"

Rather than acknowledging the response, Arnold added "Helga and I know plenty of people around the city we could tell about the new store you're putting together. We could get them to agree to be there the day it opens!"

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" Olga clapped with glee, while Bob continued to stare at his plate.

"Fine. Go nuts."

 _Arnold's Room_

Although Helga would never admit it, she was never disappointed with her sister's cooking. After she and Arnold finished clearing their plates, the two of them headed for his room. Helga was in no rush until she felt herself being eagerly yanked up the stairs.

"Sheesh football head! What's your rush?"

"I told you I have something I want to show you." he reminded her, while continuing to pull her down the hall.

Once they made it to his room, Helga stood in the doorway, wondering what he could be so excited about.

"What's in the box?" she asked, after seeing him set it on the bed.

Arnold then patted for her to sit beside him. Helga skeptically approached him, feeling she wasn't going to like his 'surprise.'

Arnold saw his friend's eyes grow wider than his head when she saw what he was holding. "Where the heck did you get that?!"

"I went to check on you yesterday, but…"

"But what football head?!"

"When you weren't there, I saw the only room at the emporium that hadn't been packed away was yours."

"Yeah, so?"

"I didn't think there was anyway you'd leave all your things behind like that. After I started reading these, I had to make sure THESE didn't get left behind."

Helga took a seat beside her beloved, twiddling her thumbs, as she let out a deep sigh. "I didn't pack anything, because I wasn't planning on leaving. I practically live in a closet for crying out loud. Staying there wouldn't inconvenience his plans to rebuild his business."

"No but it would ruin our plans to improve our relationship." Arnold said, while taking her hand in his.

He could feel her hand shaking within his own as she listened to this… _improve our relationship._

They hadn't even started one? They had been on one date, and despite Helga's obvious obsession for the overly caring boy, he had yet to evenly return those feelings.

"I guess so."

"I've been reading these for a few days now.."

"Pttss...perfect."

"Well, the more I read, the more it makes me reconsider the way I felt about you during each of those times. I always considered you to be a friend. Reading how deep your feelings were for me throughout the years made me see mine were deeper than I thought. I was incredibly concerned (and not just with guilt) when you 'had amnesia.'" he glared, while she began tugging at her collar.

"Oh yeah...sorry about that."

"I enjoyed my dance with you on April Fool's Day. Throwing you in that pool made it all the more sweet." he smiled, while rubbing her hand.

Helga thought back to the poem he must have read and laughed "Well, you may have gotten the last laugh, but I think I took you for the craziest ride."

"Maybe. You never told me about your marriage dream? I had one too."

"Yeah I know. I...oops." Helga gasped, as her face turned beet red.

"How did you know?"

"Like I said, everything I said to you on FTi, the poems, the shrines...the STALKING, it was all true football head."

Arnold placed his hand on her leg, as he began to rub it back and forth. Looking into her midnight eyes, that reflected the stars which shone through his ceiling, he said "I guess you heard Rhonda doing her marriage predictor game on me then?"

Helga glared, sending a look that implied _Gee ya think?_

Arnold took her hand in his and said "She said it was broken, but I don't think that could be further from the truth."

Helga let out a heavy swoon as she watched her beloved lean in towards her. Running his fingers through her hair, he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Helga sat there happily knowing that not only was Arnold not finding her work humorous, but it seemed to be benefiting the both of them. It actually made him think deeper about the feelings he had always had for her.

"So, do you want to start helping your dad tomorrow?" Arnold asked, holding the poetic girl's hand in his own.

"Eh, it's not like we've got anything else going on." she said, shrugging her shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Arnold awoke, anxious to get started on his day searching the city for some new customers with Helga.

After getting up and dressed he was about to head downstairs when he decided to bring the poetry book he had been reading with him.

 _Helga's Room_

"That was the worst night of my life." Helga leered, having slept across a chair in the corner of the room.

She was starting to regret leaving all of her things behind at the store. If she had brought them with her, she would have at least had a sleeping bag to lay in.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

Helga went downstairs to see her sister making breakfast for everyone again. "Morning baby sister! Would you like some homemade waffles?"

The tired girl leaned forward in her seat with her elbows propped on the table. After rubbing her eyes profusely, she sighed "Fine. Where's Arnold?"

"Oh! He's in the dining room reading!"

Helga cocked her brow, feeling that was unusual. As she got up from the table, she went in there to see what her cheerful sister could be referring to.

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

 _Arnold and Lila_

 _I wrote my name on that wall_

 _Only to hear a voice call_

 _To see my dreams that day fall_

 _Watching you with her; appalled_

 _Following you two around_

 _Hoping not to make a sound_

 _Relieved at your rejection_

 _Yet showing you affection_

 _The Egg_

 _Working with you was like a dream come true_

 _That is until my angry side came out_

 _I was trying to get along with you_

 _My desires weren't to be vexed and shout_

 _I would give anything for one more chance_

 _To fulfill my hearts dreams and desires_

 _Not to show you my rough and edgy stance_

 _To show how you make my joy rise higher_

These poems were really beginning to make Arnold think. If Helga had originally written her name on the wall, that explained why she was listening to his conversation with Lila from the tree. He figured that day her excuse 'Just climbing trees' was pretty sad anyhow. It made him wonder, did he ask her to walk home with him just to comfort him, or did had he actually felt something for her at the time?

That egg project seemed more like a nightmare than his actual one about being married to her. When she pointed out to him in the park all she was trying to do was get along with him, a heavy weight of guilt formed inside him. He wasn't one to judge people no matter how badly they got on his nerves. Then the one time she did try to work with him, he deprived her of the chance to do it. Why did it upset him so much though? Was it really because he felt he went against the type of person he was, or was it because he saw he had hurt someone he cared about?

While Arnold was in deep thought about the written work, the book was snatched out of his hand. He turned around to see a girl with an annoyed look on her face who said "Would you PLEASE stop reading those? Criminy!"

"Why?"

"Because I've embarrassed myself enough by telling you everything I did over the years before you finally started to notice me. I don't need you butting more into my business like you do with everyone else."

Helga took a seat beside her friend who didn't seem to understand would never be judged for such a thing. Arnold watched her lean against the table with her head in her hand and said "Well, it's given me an idea of where we could start searching for some people."

"Where is that?"

"Let's go to the park! We're bound to run into somebody there." Arnold insisted.

As Helga was about to respond, the two of them noticed the door opening and Olga carrying in a plate of waffles for the two of them.

"Breakfast is ready!"

 _No kidding._

"Thanks Olga." Arnold happily thanked her. He began digging into his plate while Helga stared at hers, wondering if it was really that big a deal for Arnold to see what she had written. Like she had said herself, he already knew how she felt about him.

 _Downtown_

"Listen here. I spent all night filling out the information it's going to take to make this new business of mine official! I need YOU to confirm it all, so we can get started on that plan of mine." Bob pointed a finger at the lawyer he had found.

"No problem Bob. I've helped thousands of people restart their businesses. Yours will be back up and running again in no time!"

"Alright then. Is this gonna cost me anything?"

"Why don't we worry about that later…"

""Aye-yi-yi!"

 _The Park_

'We've been around the park three stinkin' times Arnoldo! Everyone we've seen either has a cell phone or isn't worth asking because they're too young to use one."

The day was only half way over and the optimistic boy had already begun to feel a damper on his plan. The two then past the bench Helga had been spying on Arnold from the day Lila had dumped him.

"Why don't we sit down for a minute. Maybe we'll think of another place to check."

"Fine by me."

Helga sat back with her arms crossed, not actually caring to think about where to find more customers. That is, until she saw Arnold pull out her personal item yet again.

"Put that away before someone sees it!

Shrugging his shoulders at her worriedness, Arnold said "There's no one around."

As Helga was about to reply, Arnold felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey guys!"

Helga's eyes widened with fear and immediately began darting from the book to her friend.

"Oh, hey Nadine!" Arnold said, not worried about her seeing what he was holding.

"What are you up to?"

"Actually, we're looking for people who may be interested in buying a cell phone when Helga's dad gets his store up and running again. Hopefully it'll be by the end of the summer. Right Helga?"

"Uhh right." Helga gulped, not taking her eyes off the book.

"That sounds like fun! I'll be sure to stop by. Well, see you guys later. I've still got some searching to do for the list of insects I printed off my computer this morning."

After watching their friend walk away, Helga wiped the sweat from her brow and fell back against the bench with relief.

"Well, that's one person we know we can count on to come." Arnold said happily.

"Unless she plans on buying the whole freaking store, I'd say we've got some major work to do. I don't see how someone as stuck up as Princess became best friends with a nature freak like that?"

"They are pretty different. When I had to do that fashion report…"

"Oh man you and Geraldo looked like a couple of dweebs!"

"Uhh right. Anyway, they got into a huge fight a few days before it happened. I had to work on a report with Rhonda about fashion."

"Pttss...no surprises there."

"Then Nadine and I went to the City Lake to search for the insects she had planned for her report idea."

"Arnold, quit letting people walk all over you. You should have just gone to Simmons and said 'These two freaks you paired me with don't know anything about teamwork. I'm not going to get an F just because they don't have anything in common!"

"You're probably right." he smiled, taking her hand in his. The two sat there a moment until Arnold finally said "We could search the City Lake?"

"Okay...who exactly do you plan on running into there?" Helga asked, cocking her brow.

Arnold stood up from the bench and replied "I don't know, but it won't hurt to check."

 _Boarding House Kitchen_

"Hey! Whatcha makin' there?" Phil asked, while entering the kitchen.

"Oh it's umm...ummm…" Miriam hesitated to respond, as she turned around to see the old man eyeing her smoothie.

"Hehe, having yourself a fun drink are you? Well just keep it away from Pookey!" Phil winked.

"Must rescue the missionary! On team!"

Phil then turned to see his wife riding the flock of animals through the hall and said "Then again, she may already know how to make one."

 _City Lake_

"Well, I'm not seeing any riveting customers so far football head?" Helga sighed until the two of them heard…

"Out of the way! I own this Park!"

Helga turned to cock her brow at the pushy kid while a smile grew on Arnold's face.

"Oh brother not him!"

"Hey, maybe he'll be interested in buying one!"

"Arnold, the kid's wealthier than Princess. What makes you think he doesn't already own a cell phone. Not to mention one ten times better than what Bob will be selling?"

"It's worth a shot. Let's go ask him."

Arnold dragged his doubtful friend towards their former acquaintances who were ready to set sail their new boat.

"You're right grandfather! The Hydro flame 6000 has worked much more efficiently than the 5000."

"Hey you guys." Arnold interrupted, as he watched Rex III and his grandfather turn to see who was interrupting their fun.

"Who are you?" the old man asked.

"I believe this is the grandson of your arch nemesis grandfather." Rex III reminded him.

"Oh yes, well what do you want?" Rex asked impatiently.

"Helga's dad is about to…" Arnold began before being interrupted.

"He-l-ga?" Rex asked curious.

"Uhh yeah, she's my friend. We faced you guys in The Pig War." Arnold reminded him, while Helga rolled her eyes at Rex's need to exaggerate her name.

Rex then glared at his grandson after remembering the help he had given Arnold to win back Abner.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you guys would want to buy a cell phone from Helga's dad when his store reopens?"

"We own our own top brand technology which comes from only the finest stores!' Rex said in a snooty tone.

Helga crossed her arms as she stood there thinking to herself

 _No surprises there_

"Okay, well thanks anyway."

"Well that worked out just as expected." Helga leered, while walking away with Arnold.

"Don't worry. There's plenty of other people we can ask." he said, taking her hand in his.

A smile formed on Helga's face at the thought of him caring so much about her dad's business. No one in his family was responsible for worrying about something like that, and yet, they were kind enough to take them into their home.

"Alright, but let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

 _The Boarding House Kitchen_

"Here you go daddy!" Olga brought Bob a sandwich while watching him start to put together his business plan.

"Thanks Olga."

"What all do they have you doing for the plan?" Miles asked.

"I gotta make a title page, an executive summary, a business description, marketing strategies, a competitive analysis, a design plan, a management plan, and finance factors." Bob informed them while tapping the pencil against the table.

"Glad it's you and not me." Phil said wittily.

"Dad…"

 _Mickey's Dog Pound_

"Isn't this the place that freak who hit the homerun ball you caught works at?" Helga asked.

"His name's Mickey Kayline."

The two then entered the restaurant to find it was as quiet as it was the last time Arnold had eaten there.

"So where's Mickey Mouse?" Helga asked.

"Uhh he'll probably be out in a minute."

"Alright. I'm going to the restroom."

Arnold went to take a seat while he waited for Mickey to show up. There weren't any menus set out to look out, but he had something better to read with him.

 _The Pig War_

 _A battle with my love that day_

 _Which seemed to turn at our dismay_

 _A plan of action we did take_

 _For my beloved's own pet's sake_

 _We won the fight; a victory_

 _Soon his heart will belong to me_

"Hey kid. Whatcha reading?"

Arnold looked up to see Mickey standing there, trying not to read over his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh hey Mickey. I was just waiting for Helga to come back."

"You about to go practice some baseball?"

"Well not exactly. We came to get lunch, but I also wanted to ask you something."

"Sure kid."

Helga was leaving the restroom just in time to see Arnold holding her book in front of Mickey.

 _Criminy! Will he put that thing away!_

"You know kid, I played hundreds of ball games, and I was the only one on my team without a cell phone. Guess I should have kept up with the times." Mickey said, just as Helga was taking her seat.

"Does that mean you'll come?"

"Sure kid."

"Great thanks!"

"Helga great news! Mickey's going to come to your dad's store."

"Perfect." she sighed.

Arnold watched the stressed girl place her head in her hands and asked "What's wrong? This is going well isn't it?"

"I guess. Even if it works, that doesn't mean things won't just fall apart again."

"What are you talking apart?"

"Arnold...Bob's great at business. So much so, I'll admit I actually admired him for it, despite how insane he drove me with his obsessiveness for it. When he had his 'Mid life crisis' I told him how great it was that he was in charge; he never let anyone tell him what to do. How amazing it was that he had accomplished so much, and (no matter how neglected they may make me feel at times) I'm still proud to call him my dad. With that impressive business attitude of his though, comes a an even greater amount of pride."

Arnold placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and said "That's a good thing though isn't it?"

"Think Arnoldo! That's the whole reason he hung onto the store as long as he did! We wouldn't be in this mess if he had just admitted defeat a year ago."

Arnold scooted closer to wrap his arm around Helga, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It'll be okay Helga. By the time his store opens, half the city will know about it."

"Thanks Arnold."

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"I didn't know you could cook in a karate outfit?" Olga said, fascinated with Pookey's ninfa rendition for chopping her watermelon dinner.

"Yeah, and that's not even her weirdest get up." Phil assured the blonde girl.

"My lemon soufflet should be done soon. Maybe we could put some watermelon in it!" Olga suggested.

"Uhh I'm sure yours will taste fine without it sweetie." Stella said, hoping Pookey wouldn't take offense to it.

 _Walk_

On their way out of the restaurant, Arnold noticed the tired facial expression Helga was carrying and said "You don't look like you slept too well?"

"Well being stretched across that hard chair all night wasn't exactly the most comfortable sleeping position."

"Didn't you bring your sleepi...?" Arnold asked, before remembering she had left all her things back at the emporium.

After receiving a questioning look from Helga, Arnold said "Let's go get your things, or at least some of them."

 _The Beeper Emporium_

"Do you think it's safe that your dad left this place unlocked?" Arnold couldn't help but wonder.

"Pttss...it's not like anyone would care to come in. No one wants anything here anymore." Helga reminded him.

The empathetic boy watched his friend welcome herself back into her previous home, as he stood there a moment taking in what she had said. It really was imperative that they found a wide stream of customers for her family when the store reopened.

While Helga had already made it halfway up the stairs to her sad excuse for a bedroom, Arnold stood eyeing every area of the place and the way it had gone to pieces. The breakroom was the kitchen, with a poorly sized sink. Paper plates and cups to use as opposed to actual dishes. A large part of the money they were lucky enough to make had to go to replacing just those supplies every week.

The entrance was the living room, that deprived them of any privacy whatsoever. People walking down the street could glance inside the store and see what was going on in their personal lives.

The restroom sink was the closest thing they had to a shower, unless they were lucky enough to be offred the chance to use a friend's place when it became imperative.

The couch in the front room served as a bed that Miriam took advantage of several hours of the day. Bob fortunately wasn't bothered by it due to his workaholicism, despite the way his store had fallen to pieces.

On top of it all, Helga's bedroom and hide away place was what the family considered to be their attic. A space that could barely vouge for being twice the size of her old closet. Just big enough to fit a decent sized bed into.

While Arnold stood there, doing his best to keep his positive attitude in store, he listened to Helga heading back downstairs with what she only considered to be the essentials.

"Okay football head, let's go."

"I'm really sorry Helga." he said, withough thinking about what her reaction would be. She didn't appreciate being pitied for anything.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't imagine what it was like living like this as long as you did. I understand how disappointing it must have been for your dad to see his business fall apart, but he shouldn't have let this happen to his family, or himself."

Helga looked away, doing her best to hide her watering eyes. Technically, she and Arnold weren't together, and he was already acting as if it was necessary to be that concerned about her problems.

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter anymore. Let's go."

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

"Watermelon again Pookey?!" Phil exclaimed, already holding his stomach.

"Don't worry dad. Olga made a soufflet to go along with it."

"Well, as long as she didn't mix any stomach disturbing fruit in with it." Phil said suspiciously.

Stella began setting the table, waiting for Olga to bring in her food, while watching the rest of the boarders approach the table.

"So where's that Bob character? I got some guys down at the quary who said they could put 'em to work." Ernie said, taking a seat at the table.

"Actually, he's already starting on a business plan for his cell phone store. Arnold and Helga have been spending the day finding new customers for him." Stella smiled, while finishing passing out the dishes.

"When do I get my free phone? Hehe." Oscar asked.

"What makes you think he'd let you in ya bum?!" Ernie snapped.

The boarders then watched the door swing open to see Olga entering with her famous soufflet. "It's ready!"

Everyone began making themselves a plate just as they heard the front door opening. Miles looked over to see Arnold and Helga carrying some luggage and asked "Hey you two. What's all that?"

"We stopped by the emporium to grab some of Helga's things."

"That sounds nice. Would you like to have dinner?" Stella asked.

Arnold anxiously approached the table while Helga stood by the door a moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked, when noticing she wasn't moving.

"I'm just tired. I think I'll go lay down."

A concerned look formed on the young boy's face as he held the exhausted girl's hand and said "Okay. I'll help you take your things upstairs."

 _Helga's Room_

The kids entered to see Mr. Pataki working on his paper, with Miriam past out across the bed. Arnold sighed at the thought of Helga having to sleep on the floor, but at least she had her sleeping bag.

After helping her get settled into it, he watched her close her eyes and said "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks football head." she said in a tired yet grateful tone, just before passing out.

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold went upstairs to look at the book he had been carrying around with him all day. After being interrupted from the last of Helga's poems he had read, he hadn't really had a moment to think about what she could have meant by it.

As he said back in San Lorenzo, Helga had always been loyal and brave. Even if she pretended not to enjoy something, she never left his side during it. It didn't matter how annoying, frustrating, or pointless what they were doing seemed, if he appeared to need help, she stuck with him. Perhaps it was because she couldn't stand the thought of seeing him get hurt. If she could just prove this to him (show him in some way), it would be enough to imply her true feelings for him .

How did that make him feel about her during that time however? Did he always stick with her because despite the little amount of times she showed it, her caring, helpful nature was enough to make him see her with completely different eyes when she _was_ willing to show that side of herself?

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

Much like the previous few nights, Arnold was having trouble sleeping. He went downstairs to see his grandpa in the kitchen with a roastbeef sandwich.

"Hey there shortman. What's eatin' ya?"

"Well, I've been thinking about Helga."

"Kind of hard not to now that she lives here." Phil pointed out.

"Uhh right. Anyway, I found a few books of poems she wrote. I've known for awhile now she has a sensitive side, but everything she's written has made me question how I've always felt about her. Like maybe I had strong feelings for her even before I knew how she really felt about me."

Arnold looked down at the table, unsure of what to think, as he listened to Phil ask…

"Arnold, did I ever tell you about the first time my mom made blueberry pie?"

"Uhhh no?"

"Ho boy! There was no way I was touching it after I found out what raspberries did to my stomach. I thought it was a ridiculous idea. Then one day I saw my mom had forgotten to make the strawberry pie she always made special for me. I was left without a dessert while everyone else sat there enjoying their blueberry pie."

"What'd you do?"

"I decided to give it a try. First I licked it, preparing myself for the worst. Then after thinking it wasn't so bad, I took an actual bite. That was when I realized, I would have liked it all along if I had just tried it sooner."

"So I should have asked Helga out sooner?"

"Yep! I can't guarantee she would have said yes, considering how alike she and Pookey seem to be, but at least you know now how much she's always like you! Hehe."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Will You Go Out With Me Again?

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"You don't have to cook all our meals sweetie!" Stella said to the talented girl, who was finishing up a stack of blueberry pancakes for the boarders.

"I love to cook! I asked my baby sister to cook with me last Thanksgiving, but she said she had somewhere to be." Olga replied, unaware of Helga's lack of interest in any activity with her.

While breakfast was being prepared, Stella turned to see her son entering the kitchen. "Good morning sweetie! Did you sleep well?"

"Uhh sort of. Has anyone seen Helga?"

"I think she's still waiting in line to take a shower." Olga informed him.

Arnold began to rub the back of his neck, thinking about how annoyed she must be.

 _Hallway_

"Oh my darlin,' oh my darlin', oh my darlin'!"

"Criminy! You people actually put up with this every morning?!" Helga asked, placing her hands over her ears.

"Get used to it kid." Ernie warned her.

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

Arnold sat with his book, thinking about what his grandpa had said to him the night before. Even if Helga hadn't agreed to go out with him before, he would have had a different perspective of her.

 _Arnold's Christmas_

 _Following you all around town_

 _Hoping to give you the right gift_

 _Your smile then turned upside down_

 _Your positive view went adrift_

 _My wish to please you was then crushed_

 _My spirit fell low as could be_

 _Moments later I was then flushed_

 _The answer there in front of me_

 _But at what cost was it to be?_

 _It was all that I had asked for_

 _Them to make him or me happy?_

 _No price had been this high before_

 _My love with his head hanging low_

 _I had to do something to help_

 _A steeper price than he will know_

 _My gift in return for search help_

 _Although I'm not able to see_

 _The content look now on your face_

 _Knowing I made you that happy_

 _Has put my heart in a warm place_

 _Arnold's Bathroom_

After waiting nearly an hour for her shower, Helga stood under what was left of the hot water, eyeing what she was sure had to be her beloved's shampoo.

"Eureka!"

As she quickly snatched the bottle, holding it close to her chest, she thought about all the times she had been close enough to catch a whiff of Arnold's sweet scented hair. At last, she had the source of its power in her hands.

The overly satisfied girl began running the heavenly scented substance through her hair, picturing her loved one there with her. Having his sweet aroma all over her almost made up for his absence.

Having used up all that was left of the hot water, Helga thoroughly rinsed the pleasant suds from her hair, and stepped out of the shower.

She smiled as she stood in front of the sink, happy to at last know what shampoo her beloved used. "I've got to buy myself some of this stuff!"

Once she had taken as many whiffs she felt she could handle of the pleasurably scented shampoo, Helga grabbed her things and headed for the bedroom.

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

Arnold began thinking about the poem he had just read. Was Helga really following him that night? They did run into each other. How did she know what it was he was upset about though? What could she have gotten him that she wanted too?

As Arnold sat there thinking about the poem, he heard the door opening behind him.

"Breakfast time! I made my special blueberry pancakes! Where's Helga?" Olga asked anxiously.

"She must still be in the shower. Let me ask you something Olga."

Olga happily took a seat beside the puzzled boy, anxious to listen to what he had to say "Has Helga ever asked you for anything special for Christmas?"

"Hmmm...no? She usually doesn't spend a lot of time with us during the holidays. I think she's worried she won't sound perfect when we sing our family rendition of jingle bells."

"Right, well thanks anyway."

Arnold went back to looking at the book just as he heard someone else entering the room "Oh hey Helga!"

"Morning football head."

Helga took a seat beside her friend where she saw two plates of pancakes she was sure her sister had made for them. Arnold watched her ready to start on them, while having a question on his mind.

"So, did you sleep okay last night?"

"Eh, no worse than usual." she said, shrugging her shoulders, while cutting the pancakes.

"Umm...I thought a good place to search today maybe The Federal Office of Information." the nervous boy said, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Helga turned to cock her brow, while still hanging onto her silverware and asked "Okay...what for?"

"Well, there could be some people there who would be interested in buying a new cell phone. Mr. Bailey for instance."

"Who is that?"

"He runs searches on missing people or anyone you maybe trying to find in the city." Arnold explained until finally Helga's eyes lit with fear.

"Oh...okay."

 _Downtown_

"Look here! I spent all night putting together this business plan. I don't want to have to expect any funny business from you on the finance planning!"

"Don't worry Mr. Pataki. Just follow this list of instructions, and then you'll be able to move onto developing your product and services." The lawyer informed the businessman, who smacked his face in frustration after taking a look at the list.

Fund your startup

Pitch your needs

Request a grant

Start and online campaign

Apply to investor groups

Solicit capital investors

Negotiate an advance from a partner

Trade services

Seek a line of credit

 _The Federal Office of Information_

Arnold stood outside the building with his nervous friend and said "I'm sure Mr. Bailey will be willing to help us out."

"Uhh yeah." Helga gulped, yanking at her collar.

Arnold took Helga's hand in his, leading her down the building. The nervous girl's heart began to pound as they grew nearer and nearer towards the office of the man she had helped not too long ago.

"There's something I wanted to ask you Helga?"

"Okay...sure."

"Did you…"

"Hey look! We're here." Helga interrupted him, and anxiously pointed to the busy man at the computer desk.

Arnold put his question aside and pulled his friend towards Mr. Bailey's desk. "Mr. Bailey?"

"How'd you kids get in here?"

Helga cocked her brow, wondering how he could be surprised when the place didn't have any security guards. It wasn't exactly FTi.

"We were hoping we could ask you a favor."

"Look kid, I'm swamped with paperwork. I don't have time to do anyone any favors."

"Helga's dad is opening up a new cell phone store in a few months. We were hoping you'd come and take a look at everything he's selling." Arnold continued, not willing to give up on his request.

"Listen kid, I've already got a phone. Now would you please leave."

Helga was ready to give up, just as she listened to Arnold say "They'll be giving away Dolly's Donuts on the first day!"

The suspicious girl cocked her brow with her hands on her waist and asked "Giving away what?"

"You know, Dolly's Donuts? To attract the customers." Arnold winked.

Mr. Bailey turned away from the computer, intrigued by the story. "I love those donuts!"

"I know, but it's just for the people who come check out the store." Arnold reminded him.

"Alright kid, I'll be there."

"Great thanks!" Arnold exclaimed.

Just as he was about to pull Helga out the door, Mr. Bailey took a look at the quiet girl and said "You look familiar."

"Who me?" she said, nervously pointing to herself.

"Yeah, have I seen you before?"

"I uhh don't know what you're talking about." Helga gulped "Let's go football head!"

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"Don't touch them pancakes!" Phil snapped at the greedy boarder.

"What? I never got to try any. Hehe" Oscar insisted, tempted to reach for Phil's plate again.

"You already had three helpings you no good chizzler!" the old man accused him.

"Don't worry! I've already started making some blueberry muffins!" Olga said happily.

 _Walk_

Arnold walked down the street holding Helga's hand, trying to gather the nerve to ask her about the poem he had read earlier that morning. With each new poem he read came a new reason for him to believe he really had felt for her the way she claimed to have felt for him all along.

"Helga, I need to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"That Christmas poem you wrote said you were following me around when I was shopping…"

The embarrassed girl turned as pink as her dress. "Oh umm, I was just trying to find you a gift. How was I supposed to know what you wanted if I didn't follow you around? Sheesh."

"Well, the end made it sound like you finally did find me something that made me happy, but it was something you wanted too."

"It was nothing. Just some stupid pair of snow boots." Helga insisted, hoping it would be enough to make him forget about it.

"How did you know I needed them?"

"Hmmm….let's see. We've already established I was following you around aka stalking you. Stalking may result in eavesdropping or finding something useful. In this case, a certain shopping list that included such an item."

"Every girl in the city wanted those? You mean you actually had a pair and gave them away?"

"Well DOI! You've been reading those embarrassing written pieces of mine for a few days now. Is it really so hard to believe I would do such a thing?"

Helga became silent while staring at the ground. Arnold continued to hold her hand as the walked along the sidewalk. A look of guilt formed on his face however. Helga asking him this made him believe he had done something to imply she wasn't a good person.

"No? I know you're as sensitive as you are tough. Back then I just never would have believed you would do something like that for _me_? It's obvious now what a huge act you were putting on all those years. The fact that you did, while it never changed my opinion of you, has made me start to believe my feelings for you have always been stronger than I thought they were."

Helga began to blush at her beloved's willingness to search deeper inside himself. To believe there was ever a chance he may have always felt for her what she had felt for him.

Arnold began to caress her hand, when seeing his willingness to open up had just made her all the more speechless. The two of them continued walking down the street until Arnold came up with another idea…

"Look! It's Son Studios!"

Helga gave him a look that read…

 _You have got to be kidding me!_

Why would she consider going back in there? Whether or not it helped her father, she wasn't looking to face Johnny again. The moment she ruined his business was one of the sweetest bits of freedom she had ever felt. She didn't feel the need to walk back in there, just to give him an opportunity to inconvenience her the way she did him.

"Forget it! I'm not going in there."

 _Ten Minutes Later_

"I can't believe I came in here." Helga said in a frustrated tone, wondering the halls with Arnold.

"Come on. I bet he'll be willing to help you."

"You need a serious reality check bucko."

 _Johnny Stitch's Office_

"Not a single person fit what we were looking for! No individuality! No personality! That hat girl has us ruined!"

"Perhaps you should try adding a few accessories to your models."

"Accessories? Like what?" Johnny asked, just as the room heard a knock on the door.

"Who's that? I don't have an appointment scheduled."

His assistant opened the door to show Arnold and Helga eagerly walking up to Johnny. Before Arnold could give their reason for being there, Johnny said "What are you doing here?"

Helga crossed her arms and glared "Trust me, it wasn't my idea."

"Actually Mr. Stitch, Helga's dad's opening a cell phone store soon and we were wondering if you'd be willing to come check out everything he's selling."

"A cell phone store? Oh that's rich and creamy that is. Now get going. We've still got to figure out our next model!"

"Told you it wouldn't work Arnoldo. All he cares about is that stupid runway of his." Helga scoffed, as she began to head for the door.

"Why haven't you found one yet?" Arnold couldn't help but ask. Helga was chosen for her unusually aggressive attitude. It couldn't be that hard to find another person with a unique personality trait.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we need someone who carries accessories with them. The attitude just isn't enough anymore."

Arnold's eyes lit with anticipation as he said "Maybe you could get one of your previous models to advertise the new cell phones and other appliances Bob Pataki's store will be selling. Every time you take a picture, or have them on a runway, they could be carrying a new piece of his merchandise!"

"Fine. Ever since that hat girl came out, all people care about is covering their heads!"

 _The Boarding House_

Phil was sitting in the living room, reading his newspaper in his rocker, when he heard an angry voice coming from down the hall.

"Mother goose!"

The old man turned his head to see Bob Pataki storming towards his room.

"Ooohh what's the problem?"

"I'll tell you what the problem is! I got a whole summer's worth of work to do, and I'm the only one around here who knows a darn thing about business!"

"Why I remember when I was a kid, I…"

"I don't want to hear it gramps!" Bob shouted, while storming down the hall to his room.

"Suit yourself."

 _Slausens_

"Let me get two extra large triple chocolate shakes, two cherries, and don't skimp on the whipped cream!" Helga warned the cashier, while Arnold was waiting patiently at the booth.

"Aren't you the blind girl with the stick?" Wyatt asked.

"Uhh yeah. Turns out I'm cured." Helga said, not wanting to explain the prank she had played on Arnold.

"Wow! How did you cure yourself?" Wyatt asked in a scratchy voice.

 _Oh brother what an idiot!_

"With a magical cell phone that the sales king will be selling at the end of the summer. Come check it out. Sheesh." Helga leered.

As Arnold waited for his friend to return with their treats, he couldn't help but pull out the book he had been having a hard time keeping his nose out of.

 _It Girl_

 _Singled out for anger and rage_

 _Was reeled in and tempted by wage_

 _Picked just for my differences_

 _My unflattering qualities_

 _My freedom plans did me no good_

 _I was trapped and misunderstood_

 _Only one saw the good in me_

 _What I feel the need to repress_

Arnold sat there thinking back to the night he had told Helga how great he felt she was when she acted nice on the runway. All she had to do was act pleasant one night for him to maybe even see her with the same eyes he had seen Lila with at the time.

He then looked up from the book when he saw two shakes being placed on the table. Helga no longer seemed to care about him reading it, although she still wasn't comfortable discussing everything in it. Perhaps it was one of those 'Pretend it never happened' situations, like she had had so many times with Phoebe.

"There, I did my good deed for the day by getting us a customer." she informed him, taking her seat across the booth.

Arnold wasn't like that however. While Helga could toss something over her shoulder, he had to get to the bottom of whatever was crossing his mind. "So, you really hated being Johnny's It Girl?"

Helga cocked her brow at the question as she took a sip of her shake. How could he feel the need to ask such a thing? He was the one who helped her find a way out of it.

"Umm doi! I told you how trapped I felt with the entire city copying my every freakin' move."

"Well, you said that last night you couldn't act nice because you're mean, nasty and insensitive."

"What's your point?"

"That couldn't be further from the truth Helga. I understand if you feel the need to act tough because you're afraid people will judge you…" Arnold began, as he reached out his hand for hers.

Helga's face turned red, while she continued to listen to his opinion of her "But when you think about it, they judge you just as much when you act mean and nasty."

"I can't defend myself for whatever people try to say about me if I just continue acting nice? What am I supposed to do? Let Princess insult me and then shake it off like I'm Lila ~... I don't think so." she scoffed.

"You can stand up for yourself Helga. Just don't be mean to people for no reason."

Helga looked out the window pondering this a moment. Before she could give her opinion again, the two of them heard "Why hello Arnold. Helga. How are you?"

"Oh hey Lila!" Arnold said excitedly, while Helga continued to lean back against the booth with her arms crossed.

"Are you two enjoying your break?"

Helga did her best not to roll her eyes at the question, while thinking to herself _More than you know!_

"Actually, we're looking for people who may be interested in coming to see the new merchandise at the cell phone store that Helga's dad is opening soon. Do you think you and your dad might like to come?"

"Oh of course Arnold! It sounds just ever so nice!" Lila said anxiously.

"Great thanks." Arnold smiled, while waving goodbye to their friend.

After watching her leave, Arnold turned to Helga and had to say "Today's been going well. Not only do we have people agreeing to come, your dad has someone to advertise the merchandise."

The overly satisfied boy then noticed the annoyed facial expression on his friend's face and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just little Ms. Perfect in general."

Arnold listened to the deep sigh release from Helga as she turned to stare out the window. After reading her 'Arnold and Lila' poem, it wans't hard to figure out what the problem was.

"You know I don't like her anymore." he said, as he reached across the table for her hand.

"Okay?"

"I'm just saying, you don't have to be upset whenever she comes along. She doesn't like me and I don't like her. The more that I think about it, I realized I never would have taken an interest in her if she hadn't come up to me and said something that day. There was nothing about her that stood out to me. I'm not saying I enjoy your angry tactics, but they do make you stand out quite a bit." Arnold laughed.

"Not as much as her. I got her to coach me to be just like her, in the hopes that you would notice me."

"When was that?"

"When Princess had her stupid costume party. I think you actually believed I was Lila after a few hours. I was either one heck of an actress, or you had your head buried in the clouds."

Arnold began to blush at the memory of the night and said "Oh yeah, sorry about that. You did look better without the costume."

Helga tried to hold back her swoon as she thought about Arnold actually favoring her over Lila, and in more ways than one.

"If you had just told me how you felt, I'm sure I would have agreed to go out with you." Arnold said softly, while Helga took her hand back and cocked her brow at the crazy assumption.

"Uh huh? You're saying you would have agreed to go out with someone who shot spit balls, sprayed you at the fountain, and played anonymous tricks on you? Like I'm supposed to believe…"

"What do you mean anonymous tricks?" Arnold lifted an eyebrow at the story.

Helga rolled her eyes at his surprise. Was it really such a shocker she would do such a thing?

"Hmm...let's see. Why do you think your trips at the Cheese Festival never seemed to go well? That the stupidest incidents kept occuring for no logical reason?"

Arnold sat shrugging his shoulders, never having put two and two together.

"If I wasn't the one next to you on those rides, I certainly wasn't going to let anyone else be...especially not Ms. Perfect!" Helga said, hoping to dumb it down for him.

"So the Tilt a whirl, the tunnel of love, the bumper cars…"

"Yes football head, it was all me." she sighed, tapping her fingers against the table.

Arnold watched her sad facial expression, while she turned to stare out the window.

"Love makes you do crazy things I've heard." he smiled, while placing his hand on hers.

"Uhh yeah." she gulped, hoping her face wasn't turning as red as it felt.

"Well come on, let's get out of here." she insisted.

 _The Boarding House_

"You've been so helpful since you've been here!" Stella smiled, while watching Olga finish cooking the pasta she had made for dinner.

"Oh I'm happy to help. I'm so glad you all like my recipes!"

"How's your dad doing with his business?" Miles asked.

"I'm afraid he has quite a bit of work to catch up on. Hopefully his nice lawyer he hired will help him." Olga assumed, not realizing how much work Bob had to catch up on.

As she was helping Stella bring the food into the dining room, the heard the kids entering the building.

"Hey kids! You're just in time for dinner!" Miles told them.

"Are you hungry tonight Helga?" Arnold asked, as he held her hand in his.

"Slap a bib on me and stand back!"

The kids took their seats, while Arnold couldn't help but notice Helga's parents weren't joining them. "Where are Mr. and Mrs. Pataki?"

"Bob's still filling out some paperwork and Miriam's uhhh she's…"

"She's hammered. There, that should clear some things up." Helga butted in.

"No arguments there. Pass the pasta!" Phil said happily reaching for the envied dish Olga had prepared.

Having made their plates, Arnold felt the need to say "We've been finding a lot of people the past few days who have agreed to check out Bob's new store."

"Oh daddy will be so excited!" Olga screeched, while taking a seat beside her sister.

"The store's in the same location, so no one should have a problem finding it."

"Not after the way that thing's gone to pieces." Phil added.

"Dad…" Miles sighed.

 _One Hour Later_

After everyone had cleared their plates, Arnold and Helga headed towards the stairs. "I'm really excited about the work we got done today."

"Yeah. Hopefully Bob will be able to show some sort of appreciation." Helga sighed.

While walking towards the end of the hall, Helga could hear loud snoring coming from her family's bedroom. Arnold turned to her and said "She uhh must be pretty tired."

"Pttss...if you think that's bad, you should see her in the morning before having any coffee."

Arnold felt guilt forming inside himself, once again knowing how hard things were for Helga. Although it may not completely change her family's behavior, they needed to do everything they could to get the store back on track.

Helga entered his quiet room, ready to rest from the long day they'd had of what they might as well consider advertising for her dad's store.

Arnold took a seat beside her, wrapping his arm around her and said "I've been enjoying everything I've read that you've written."

"Of course you have. It's all about you." She said wittily.

"I'm enjoying it because it's really making me see all those times through an entirely different perspective."

Helga cocked her brow at her beloved's half lidded eyes and asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The poems show me how you truly felt during those times. It almost makes me wonder if my subconscious knew those things about you. Like I said, I always wanted to be your friend, no matter how you behaved. It makes me wonder if my reasons were more than just, because it was the right thing to do."

Helga swooned as she felt him beginning to rub her shoulder. The two sat there just happy to be together. Arnold listened to the comforting sigh his friend let out, which reminded him of how innocent and sensitive she truly was. If only she wasn't afraid to show it to other people.

Helga looked up at her loved one's emerald eyes that shone against the night sky below his glass ceiling. Arnold watched the smile forming on her face that few people had the pleasure of witnessing.

He rested his nose against hers, nervous about how quickly they should move. They had been on one date. Not even enough to consider themselves to be in a relationship. If it had been up to Helga, she would have confirmed it the moment he held that umbrella over her head. The moment he showed her there are people out there who care about her.

Not that he hadn't enjoyed their moment before she and her family left their sorry excuse for a home, but they didn't know what to call the situation they were in yet.

"Will you go out with me again tomorrow? After we ask a few people about your dad's business." he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered while a chill ran through her body. What would make him think she would say no to that?

"Sounds good to me football head."

A wide grin formed on the eager boy's face as he gave his friend a tight hug. Helga shivered in her beloved's arms, feeling more anxious than him about their next big night together.

"Well, I guess I should try to get some shut eye."

Arnold waved good night to her already eager to start their next day together. It was once again going to be hard to sleep. So much so, he didn't feel like changing into his pajamas just yet.

Instead, Arnold grabbed the book that seemed to have become closer to him than Gerald. He began flipping through the pages, noticing there was a written piece for practically every place or person the two of them had encountered at one point or another.

 _Helga's Masquerade_

 _My plan to make you notice me_

 _To show you how nice I can be_

 _To act as I had never done_

 _A charade to fool everyone_

 _The moment you did notice me_

 _Played games, drank punch, and talked freely_

 _Turned out to be for her instead_

 _Your heart focused on that red head_

 _Love and Cheese_

 _Today's plan of action will be_

 _To make extreme diversity_

 _Ruin rides, games, the tunnel of love_

 _Hoping not to lose my true love_

 _Nothing worked out in my favor_

 _Each moment you two seemed to savor_

 _Seeing you smile at her pained me_

 _No one was there to comfort me_

Every word not only made Arnold think back to those nights, but what Helga must have been thinking when she saw him with Lila. Now that she had admitted to following him around (even ruining his fun times), how much pain had she felt just watching him be with someone else? Unrequited love was one thing, but to not be able to speak or express her opinion on the matter? To continue putting on the charade of not having any feelings for him whatsoever seemed ridiculous.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I Have Something To Show You

Phil walked into the kitchen the next morning to see his grandson sitting at the table.

"Hey, whatcha got there shortman?"

"Huh? Oh I was just reading." Arnold said hesitantly, while glancing up from his book.

"Is that so? Whatcha reading?" Phil asked, taking a seat at the table.

"It's uhhh one of Helga's poetry books." Arnold said softly.

"Hehe sounds like she's finally opening up to you." Phil winked.

Arnold set the book aside a moment, thinking back to what he had read the night before. What was it about him that made Helga think she had to hide her feelings?

"Can I ask you something grandpa?"

"What is it shortman?"

"Did grandma have a reason for not telling you how she felt sooner?"

Phil began to rub his chin, thinking back to when he had just learned Pookey had feelings for him. "Nooo...come to think of it, she never even gave me a reason for liking me?"

"I understand it might be hard telling someone you have feelings for them. She just went to such extreme lengths to keep it hidden, while making sure she still had a chance with me. How was that supposed to happen if one of us never said anything to the other?"

"Arnold, let me tell ya a story. When I was in school, on day the teacher said they were holding tryouts for the play Hamlet. All the boys wanted a chance to try out so they could leave class early for practice. I didn't believe I had a shot at winning. I couldn't memorize my lines any better than I could our math formulas, and I didn't look any better then than I do now."

"So, you didn't try out?"

"Worse than that shortman. I sabotaged the play!" Phil exclaimed, making his grandson's eyes widen in amazement.

"By doing what?"

"Jimmy Kafka was chosen to play Hamlet. Come the big night, I followed Jimmy backstage to wish him luck. When it was time for Jimmy to see the ghost, I dropped a bucket of paint of him from above the stage! Scared the heck out of the audience. They thought it was a tub of blood! Hehe."

Arnold continued to give his grandfather an awkward stare, while waiting for him to get to the point.

"So you see shortman. I did something so crazy because I knew I didn't have a shot at winning something I cared about. The only thing worse than the idea of being rejected is the embarrassment of it actually happening!"

Arnold sat and pondered this a moment. Although the poems he had read the past few days had made him reconsider what his true feelings for Helga had been all along, would he have been brave enough to say yes to her? He clearly wasn't ready when she did confess to him.

"I guess I understand. Where's Olga? Isn't she normally making breakfast by now?" It felt like an odd thing to ask. Wondering why his friend's sister wasn't making his family breakfast. The Pataki's had only been living there a few days, and Olga had already shown housework to be one of her many talents.

"She said something about going to the store. Don't know why she'd bother when Pookey's got enough left over meals to last us 'til winter."

"I think she just enjoys shopping." Arnold said, knowing it certainly wasn't an activity Helga favored.

 _Pataki Room_

"Mother May I!" the angry man scowled, while staring at his stack of papers. "I gotta find some way to get an advance on this thing."

Bob sat on his inconvenient sized pull out bed, trying to come up with a plan to negotiate an advance from a strategic partner or customer. Who would be _that_ interested in them however?

While his head was pounding from stress, he looked over in the corner of the room to see another agitated family member.

Between the nights spent on the floor, uncomfortable furniture, and being shoved in a cramped space in her previous home, she couldn't remember the last time she had gotten a good night's rest.

"Hey Olga."

"It's _Helga_ dad."

"Right, right Helga. That's what I said."

Bob watched his younger daughter head for the door before hearing him ask "You said you and Alfred got that guy that made you the 'Who Girl' to buy some of this stuff right?"

"It was the _It Girl._ And yeah, he agreed to come, if you're willing to let them advertise your merchandise for the next few years."

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

 _Helga's Love Potion_

 _I cannot bare to feel this way_

 _To know I hurt you every day_

 _Why can't I free myself from this_

 _Replace my pain with joy and bliss_

 _Each time I see your pain I die_

 _Who will help free me from this cry?_

 _My heart is now gone forever_

 _A spell confirmed the endeavor_

 _I don't need to see or hear you_

 _Love I felt is no longer true_

 _Yet my heart aches in a new way_

 _One that only drags out the day_

 _I'm empty, lonely, incomplete_

 _I see you nowhere on the street_

 _Yes you are my inspiration_

 _What creates my heart's sensations_

"Hey football head, how's it going?"

Arnold looked up from the book to see his friend searching the cabinets for some cereal. Although it was nice when Olga had breakfast ready and waiting for them, it was just as nice having a little peace and quiet around the house.

"Oh hey Helga." Arnold said, pushing the book aside. "How'd you sleep?"

"I've had worse nights I guess. What about you? Were you up reading half the night?" she scoffed, while pouring herself some Sugar Chunk Cereal.

Arnold blushed at the accusation. Technically, it was true. "Umm sort of. I was also thinking about our date."

Helga took a seat at the table, wondering what he had in mind.

"It's kind of a surprise, so we'll need to get started on finding your dad some customers if we want to get everything done that I planned." he said anxiously.

Helga looked to see his arm resting on her book of poems, assuming that was what he had been up half the night looking at. It was no secret that was where half his ideas for where to search the city for customers was coming from.

"Fair enough. So, any bright ideas as to where we should search today?"

Arnold began to rub the back of his neck, hoping the idea would embarrass her in any way. It shouldn't when considering she was allowing him to walk around with one of her most personal items.

"I thought we could start with Madam Blanch's Love Potions."

"Okay, that woman still owes me ten bucks for that grape pop she tried to pass off as a 'potion' sheesh!" Helga leered.

 _One Hour Later_

 _Son Studios_

"Smashing Camille! You'll be our head model when we see what those kids have picked out for us at that phone company of theirs." Johnny explained.

KNOCK KNOCK

"What is with the unplanned drop ins? Someone get the door."

The assistant opened it to show Bob standing outside the office, ready to do some negotiating.

"Who the devil are you?" Johnny insisted on knowing.

"Name's Bob Pataki. My daughter uhhh Helga, said she and her little friend Alfred told you about the new store I'm opening up."

"Oh Right. I hope you plan on passing out three years worth of those things."

"Only if you're willing to pay for them!" Bob pointed out, while setting his business papers down on the designer's desk.

"What the devil are you talking about?"

"Look here. I'm willing to let you show off my merchandise on your little runway _if_ you're willing to fund it."

"Fund it? Like some charity case? Oh that's rich and creamy that is."

"Hey! Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey! Bob Pataki is no one's 'charity case.' I'm letting you use my merchandise to improve your image, the least you can do is contribute to my finances!"

"Fine. I see where your daughter gets that bad girl attitude of hers."

 _Madam Blanch's Love Potions_

"Well we're here!" Arnold said, anxiously awaiting to enter the shop.

Helga sighed at the front door, remembering exactly what had happened and how she felt the last time she was there. She was so ashamed with herself for the way she had treated Arnold. Day by dad her actions towards him worsened, while her desires to show him her loving side grew dramatically.

It felt like an unbelievable blessing that such a thing to erase her lingering love for Arnold could exist. Yet, just the idea of not being controlled by such a feeling left her mind with nothing else to focus on. A day was just a regular day; nothing out of the ordinary.

"Guess so. Let's see who she's ripping off now."

The kids entered the store to see a quiet atmosphere as usual.

"Madam Blanch?"

"What can I do for you?" the creative lady called out from behind a curtain.

"Well, my friend and I were wondering if you'd be interested in stopping by Big Bob's new cell phone store in a few months. He'll be selling other cool types of merchandise."

"You're a cute kid, but I don't need anything like that."

"No, but you do owe me for that sorry excuse for a potion you sold me!" Helga snapped, as she pointed a finger in the potion lady's face.

"Hunny, nothing here is real. They're all just homemade concoctions."

"I guess I'll just have to report you for false advertising then?" Helga threatened.

"Wait a minute Helga." Arnold said, placing a hand on the angry girl's shoulder.

"You don't seem to get a lot of customers."

"Kid, why do you think I charge ten bucks for everything?"

"Well, I'm sure that could change if you just did a better job of advertising. All you need is the right type of technology, for instance a phone with an app. If you updated what you have, you'd be able to spread word about your store…"

"And wouldn't have to keep ripping people off." Helga finished.

"Alright kid. I'll be there." Madam Blanch assured them.

Arnold's eyes extended with joy, while he grabbed hold of the anxious girl beside him. While she appreciated what he was doing for her, she was ready to see what the night had in store for them.

 _The Boarding House_

"I'm back everybody!" Olga shouted, while entering the kitchen with a handful of groceries.

"Why lady Eleanor's sister? How nice to see you again! Where's Eleanor?" Pookey wondered.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're referring to?" Olga said in an innocent tone.

As Pookey was about to respond, Phil walked in and said "Eleanor seems to be the crazy name she's given your sister. Don't be jealous. She'll come up with one for you eventually."

"Oh yay a nickname! I always hear Helga calling me The Golden Child."

"Hmm...can't imagine where she got that from." Phil said wittily.

 _Pet Love_

"Nice job there Arnoldo. I really thought I was going to have to blackmail her." Helga laughed.

"Uhh yeah. I didn't think it was necessary to take it that far."

"Pttss...of course not. Always gotta do the right thing don't ya football head?"

"Well I…"

Their conversation was interrupted when they simultaneously whipped their heads to hear…

"FREE THE ANIMALS AHAHAHAH!"

"I wonder what's going on?" Arnold asked.

"This looks promising." Helga sniggered.

The two then walked up to the window just in time to see Curly being kicked out of the store.

"Uhh hey Curly." Arnold said hesitantly.

"Where's your tiger stripes?" Helga simpered.

"Just you wait! I'll free them! I'll free them all!" the unhinged boy insisted.

"Uh right. In the meantime, Helga and I are looking for people around town to tell about her dad opening up a new cell phone store."

"Cell phones? Ha! I can't rope a tiger with that!"

"I guess not." Arnold sighed.

"No, but you could look up all the lame ways to do it, what with having access to the internet and all. Just picture yourself, riding one down the street, tired of the boring ride you've been taking (along with that crazy get up you're wearing). What's another insanely moronic move to try and ridiculous look to pull off while doing it?" Helga sneered in a sarcastic tone.

"Hmmm….you've given me a lot to think about!" Curly said, walking past them.

Helga rolled her eyes and simpered "Poor twisted little freak." She then noticed Arnold taking a look inside the window of the pet shop.

"Whatcha looking at football head?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about that parrot I brought to school two years ago."

"Oh…" she stuttered, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Yeah, I never did figure out who the owner was, or where he got that bizarre poem from?"

Helga's nervous impression turned to a glare as she placed her hands on her hips and said "What do you mean _bizarre?_!"

"Nothing I guess. It just seemed pretty intimate." he laughed while Helga blushed profusely.

"Yeah well, all poetry is affectionate. Catch a clue, Romeo."

"Whatever you say Helga."

Arnold was ready to reach for her hand when he saw her taking the book out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Read, genius." she scoffed.

 _Helga's Parrot_

 _Arnold my love_

 _My sultry pre-teen_

 _Why must I hold you only whilst I dream_

 _Will I be forever enslaved by your spell_

 _Why must I worship you and never ever tell_

 _Arnold, you make my girlhood tremble_

 _My senses all go wacky_

 _Someday, I'll tell the world my love_

 _Or my name's not Helga G. Pataki_

"So, the whole time this was…"

"Do you know anyone else whose name rhymes with wacky?" Helga sniggered.

"Haha no, I guess not." Arnold couldn't help but laugh.

Arnold watched her annoyed facial expression turn to a look of guilt. He watched her rub her arm slowly as he listened to her say "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just couldn't handle the thought of being rejected."

This took him back to his grandpa's story that morning. The only thing worse than the thought of being rejected was the embarrassment of it actually happening.

"I understand." he smiled, as she began to cock her brow "You do?"

"It's not always easy being honest with people because you don't know how they're going to react." he said, taking her hand in his.

A soft expression formed on her face as she gazed into her beloved's understanding eyes.

 _The Boarding House_

 _Kitchen_

"I heard your dad saying he made a business deal with someone named Johnny Stitches?" Stella addressed Olga.

"Mhmm...my baby sister used to model for him!"

"Wow! I had no idea she was interested in that sort of thing?" Stella replied. Although she didn't want to be rude, Helga didn't seem like the type of person who would show any concern for such an activity.

 _The Crown Jewel_

Walking down the street hand in hand, Helga began to feel Arnold's grip on hers tighten. "Everything okay football head?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm just excited about our date tonight." he blushed, while rubbing his neck.

"Me too. Be a gentleman and leave the book at home okay." she smiled while hinting towards the book he hadn't been able to take his hands off of since she moved in with him.

"I can't promise anything" he winked, listening to a swoon release from her. It warmed Helga's heart to know Arnold not only forgave, but understood her reasons for acting as she did while hiding her emotions.

While her mellow eyes remained on him, he glanced behind her and said excitedly "Why don't we stop in there?"

Helga cocked her brow as she turned to see what he was pointing at.

"Oh...uhhh I'm sure there's another place to look. Like you said, this city is full of people to bug about this."

"Come on! Let's go check."

Helga stayed silent as she was dragged into the jewelry store by her beloved. Unlike the love position shop, the jeweler was waiting at the counter for his next customer.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Hi, we're looking for people who might be interested in visiting a new cell phone store that's going to be opening soon."

The jeweler said in a hesitant voice "I uhhh don't think I'll be needing one."

A disappointed look formed on Arnold's face while a nervous one remained on Helga's. Before the upset boy turned to leave, he listened to the jeweler say "You look familiar?"

Arnold turned to face his sweating friend as he listened to her say "Me? I uhh don't know what you're talking about."

"You never paid the $19.95 for your locket inscription." he reminded her.

Arnold raised an eyebrow after watching Helga smack her face with embarrassment. "Locket inscription?"

Helga then dragged the blonde boy out of the store, once again not caring she still owed the jeweler money.

"Criminy!" the irritated girl snapped, while Arnold stood behind her and asked "What was he talking about?"

Helga pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought about all the other things Arnold had already learned about her. It was one secret after another.

"Let's just say your grandpa's so called anniversary gift from your crazy grandma was actually a gift from me to myself."

"I already know you carry a locket of me Helga. Although I will admit it's kind of funny that one was actually yours." he smiled.

"Yeah well, that's not the embarrassing part." she scoffed with her hands on her hips.

"What is it then?" Arnold asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Helga took a seat on the curb, not knowing why she cared to be concerned about sharing anything personal anymore. Perhaps it was because technically they still weren't in a relationship. She could still scare him off if she went too far with what she revealed.

Arnold sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her as he listened to her say "I had an inscription made inside the locket. I was so happy when I left the store. That is, until that stupid pet pig of yours got ahold of it, and brought it back to your place."

The self-conscious girl stared at the sidewalk, while feeling her beloved rub her back to comfort her. "What did the inscription say?"

Helga's head shot up, while Arnold could feel her muscles tensing. She was tempted to say she forgot, until she remembered something.

Arnold felt the tension release inside her as he watched her drop her head and reach for the book.

"There you go, bucko."

 _Helga's Locket_

 _You are the window to my soul_

 _You possess the key to my heart_

 _My feelings are too deep to show_

 _My heart's yours forever to own._

 _Arnold my soul, you're always in my heart_

 _Love Helga G. Pataki_

"What's so funny?" Helga asked, while seeing a wide grin form on Arnold's face.

"Abner stealing this; what would have happened if I had been able to open it?"

"You would have been eating pork chops for dinner that night!"

Arnold began to rub her arm, pulling her close to him. As he felt her laying her head down on his shoulder to rest, he said "It seems like I'm worth more than $19.95."

"Pttss...why do you think I never paid him?"

 _A Few Hours Later_

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold was putting the book he had grown so attached to back in it's box when he heard a knock on his door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

"Hey there shortman!"

"Hey grandpa."

"Whatcha got planned for tonight?" Phil couldn't help but pry.

"I'm taking Helga out. I asked my parents for some money. We shouldn't be gone too long."

"Well, have a good time then." Phil said, while watching his grandson eagerly move past him out the door.

"Thanks. See ya later."

 _Pataki Room_

"Oh baby sister! You and Arnold are really dating! You're so grown up now!" Olga screeched, while giving her sister a tight hug.

"Alright get off me. Criminy!" Helga huffed.

KNOCK KNOCK

"OOOHHH! That must be him!"

Helga was as annoyed as she was nervous. As anxious as she was to get away from Olga, she couldn't help but wonder how smoothly things would be going for her and Arnold that night.

Olga then opened the door for the blonde boy, who stood and waved to his date. "Hey Helga. Ready to go?"

"Uhh yeah. Let's get moving."

 _Outside_

"So, whatcha got planned for us Romeo?"

Arnold smiled at his date and said "There's something I want to show you."

"Okay?"

"Remember the night Gerald and I were late getting to that food group play?"

Helga glared at his description of the way the night turned out and replied "You mean, the night you two tried to bail on me! Yeah, I remember."

"Uhhh yeah. Well, I thought I could show you where we went."

"It was either high class to make you want to ditch me, or low class because you didn't stick around."

"I guess you could call it both. Come on, let's go."

 _Bus Ride_

Sitting side by side on the bus to downtown, Arnold smiled at his friend and said "We shouldn't have ditched you that night."

"No, you shouldn't have bucko. As much as I wanted to pound you into smithereens for it though, my heart melted the moment I saw you on stage. You always do the right."

Arnold began to rub her hand as he looked into her sapphire eyes. Thinking back to everything that was discussed that day; the reasons as to why she had been so hesitant to show her feelings, he wanted to make sure this night was nothing but fun.

 _The Boarding House_

 _Dining Room_

"I've baked some yummy noodles for everyone!" Olga exclaimed, while watching the boarders enter the room with her family.

"Looks great Olga." Bob smiled.

It was the first time she had seen him in a good mood in weeks. They could only pray it would stay that way.

"Should we save some food for Helga and Arnold?" the giddy girl suggested.

"I wouldn't hold your breath with that bum Kakoshka nearby." Ernie warned her.

"What are you talking about? It hurts when you say things like that!" Oscar whined.

 _Downtown Bus Stop_

"We're here!" Arnold said, while anxiously pulling Helga off the bus. The two stood on the sidewalk a moment as Helga readily asked "So what's the first irresistible place on your list, bucko?"

"Well the first thing Gerald and I did was get rid of our costumes." he blushed.

"Hmmm...the costumes I slaved over and spent hours deciding which would be the best fit for you? Yeah, I can see you doing something like that." she sniggered.

Arnold began to rub her hand softly, smiling at the thought of this being the last girl he would have ever pictured himself having feelings for the last time he visited this spot.

The excited boy then began pulling the curious girl down the street until they made it to a place called 'Roscoe's Funky Rags.'

Helga cocked her brow at the name of the place and said "You have got to be kidding me? You actually thought whatever was in there could be better than the costume you were already wearing?"

"Hey, it made half the city believe we were ten years older than we are. That and the huge sack of money these two crooks threw at Gerald and I."

"Wait a minute...you're saying a couple of crooks _gave away_ the money they had already stolen from someone?"

"Well, apparently they were wearing the same costumes Gerald and I were wearing, so he didn't realize who he was giving it to."

"Pttss...you can never criticize my play dress attire again!"

 _Roscoe's Funky Rags_

Arnold walked Helga around the store, showing her the disco dress attire that seemed to be more eye pleasing the night he threw away his costume.

Helga couldn't help but give a sad look at everything she past; finding it hard to believe anyone sane would still dress that way.

"Hey! Look at this!"

"Huh?"

Helga turned to see her beloved holding a pink heart shaped necklace. She couldn't help but blush when she saw him holding it up to her.

"Yeah, it's uhh nice."

"You should get it. It matches your outfit." the eager boy said, while not hesitating to put it on her.

Helga placed her hand over the heart shaped gem as she looked into the eyes of the boy who had given it to her. She could feel her knees beginning to shake with every second she continued to watch his enticing facial expression.

"Th..thanks Arnold."

 _The Boarding House_

 _The Kitchen_

"Thanks for helping with dinner every night. We'll have to think of something special to do for you." Stella said to the smiling girl.

"Ohh it's nothing. You all have been so kind to my family in our time of need. It's the least I could do. Hopefully daddy's business will be put back together again soon." Olga said, while finishing up the dishes.

 _Ernie's Pool Hall_

"They actually let you in here?" Helga asked, while holding her loved one's hand outside the door.

"Well, we weren't able to get to the bar. We did get a few games of pool in though. Of course I needed Gerald's help reaching the table." Arnold blushed.

"Gee, how surprising." she leered.

Arnold pulled Helga inside where they saw countless games of pool and cards being played on one side of the room. Then a bar with overly content customers on the other side.

"Miriam would be in heaven." Helga scoffed.

 _The Boarding House_

 _Pataki Room_

"For crying out loud Miriam! How the heck am I supposed to put this financial plan together with you past out over the bed like that?"

"You could do it in the dining room daddy!" Olga suggested.

"I'm not dragging all these papers down there just to have to put up with those eccentric boarders. Yeesh!"

 _The Great Zamboni_

"I guess I can see why you ditched me. Then again, with a bag full of cash, anything can look like paradise." Helga had to point out.

"Well, our last stop made me realize how much I regretted not showing up."

Helga cocked her brow, wondering what he could be about to show her. She followed him into what seemed like a tent. While she remained quiet, the curious girl thought to herself…

 _What the heck is this place?_

"Ladies and gentlemen...The Great Zamboni!"

Arnold happily took a seat, pulling Helga down beside him. Helga stared with a perplexed look after hearing the announcement. "The great who now?"

"Hi Mr. Zamboni. It's me Arnold. This is my friend Helga." he began to explain, before the psychic held up a hand and said…

"Wait! Wait! You're Arnold and you're Helga!"

Helga rolled her eyes at the thought of this 'unique' character believing he could pass for being psychic.

"Yeah, I just wanted to thank you for what you did the last time I was here. You made me see I made a mistake leaving the play my friend here was directing. It really meant a lot to her."

Helga's heart began to flutter as she listened to these words. It made it all the more sweet hearing how much it meant to Arnold that he chose being with her over finding another way to spend his spare time.

"The Great Zamboni works wonders on people's lives!"

"I can only imagine." Helga smirked.

"Yeah, well we better be going." Arnold said, actually having the three fifty to pay the man.

 _Bus Ride_

"I gotta say, even after that psycho freak, that was an enjoyable night." Helga smiled.

"Well, I meant what I said to him. The play meant a lot to you...almost as much as you mean to me." he said softly.

Arnold could feel Helga's hand trembling within his own and a small gulp release from her at these words.

"Uhh thanks."

They had only lived together a few days, yet he had learned so much about what she had done over the years and why she had done it. It was making him think more and more about his reasons for feeling the way he did about her.

Arnold stared at the amazingly pretty eyes on the nice girl beside him. Leaning in closer, he decided not to think about where his actions may lead.

Before she knew it, Helga felt him gently pressing his lips against hers, as he wrapped his other arm around her neck, pulling her closer to him. Normally Helga would be embarrassed at the idea of someone seeing them perform such an act in public. It was just so comforting knowing he possessed feelings that may hopefully be as strong for her as she did for him. Only time would tell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Let Me Take Care Of It

"Alright! Pitch it over here Pink boy!"

"Alright! Keep your shirt on Helga!"

While Helga waited impatiently at the catcher's plate to receive a toss from Harold, Arnold waited at shortstop, thinking about the fun time he'd had with Helga the previous night.

As Gerald stood nearby in the outfield, he couldn't help but notice the dazed look on his friend's face. It was obvious the last thing on his mind was the game.

"Hey Arnold! What's up with you man?" the curious boy asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry Gerald. I was just thinking…"

"Head's up!"

The oblong headed boy turned just in time to be smacked in the face by a fly ball.

"ARNOLD!" a worried voice shouted, that came running from across the field.

"I'm soooo sorry Arnold!" Sid's voice said shaking with fear as he watched Helga race over to see if he was alright.

Just as the concerned girl bent down to comfort him, they saw the injured boy sitting up to hold his head.

"You okay buddy?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah. I think I just need to go home and lay down for awhile." he replied, while trying to keep his eyes focused.

"Come on, I'll walk you." his best friend offered, as he helped Helga guide him along the sidewalk.

 _The Boarding House_

Helga held Arnold up while Gerald opened the door for the stream of animals to pour out.

"Curly would be someone good to call every time you opened that thing." Helga pointed out.

"No kidding man." Gerald replied.

His two friends took him inside to make sure he was able to make it upstairs alright by himself. Once they made it to his bedroom, Helga and Gerald helped the injured boy onto his bed.

"I guess I'll get back to practice." Gerald sighed, not feeling there was much more he could do.

Helga sat beside her friend, who was still holding his head at that point. She began running her fingers through his soft, sweet scented hair and asked "Are you going to be okay?"

Arnold took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together and said "I think so. I'm just a little dizzy. I don't know if I'll be able to ask anyone about the store today though." he said regrettably

Now was a chance to show Arnold how grateful she had been for the help he had given her; to prove she didn't expect him to do everything for her, whether she wanted him to or not.

"Don't worry football head, I got this."

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"

Helga walked downstairs, ready to tell Arnold's parents about their son's mishappening. She made it into the room to see Bob making arrangements with Johnny Stitches.

Helga cocked her brow with her hands on her waists and asked "What's going on?"

Bob turned to look at his daughter and said in a monotone voice "Oh hey Olga."

"It's _Helga_ dad."

"Olga? Who the devil is that?"

"Really? He hasn't mentioned The Golden Child to you yet?" Helga said in a surprised yet sarcastic tone.

"Hey! You watch your mouth little missy!" Bob warned her, not appreciating the witty remark she had made about her sister.

"Whatever. I'm going out."

Helga walked outside the boarding house just in time to see Olga walking towards her with a set of shopping bags.

"Hello baby sister! Would you like to help me make lunch for everyone?"

"Gee sounds great but I've got somewhere to be" the younger girl said in a witty tone. Before walking away, she added "Arnold's upstairs though, do you think you could check on him every few hours?"

 _Arnold's Room_

Although Arnold's head was still hurting, he was becoming bored just laying there alone. If he had to be upstairs doing nothing, he felt he could find some way to entertain himself. Not sitting far from him was Helga's poetry book. It would have been nice to continue the game with his friends, but for several days his mind had been expanding over the possibilities of how close he had felt to Helga before either of them mentioning their feelings to the other.

The sore boy grabbed the book to pick up where he had left off with the passionate words his friend had written day by day about him.

 _Phoebe's House_

Helga stood outside her best friend's house after having seen none of the class was still practicing at Gerald field. No longer having all the positions filled made it seem a bit pointless.

"Good afternoon Helga."

"Hey Pheebs. Football head's not going to be able to do any phone searching today. Wanna come with?"

"Coming!"

The girls began walking down the sidewalk, deciding what their first location to check would be. While Helga thought about the places she and Arnold had yet to check, Phoebe had to ask "How are things proceeding with your family?"

"Eh, no worse than usual. Bob seems to have an agreement going with Johnny to improve his image. We'll see how well that works."

"Johnny Stitches?"

"Yeah. Poor sap can't seem to compete with the idea of someone wearing a hat. Oh brother." Helga scorned.

 _Arnold's Room_

While Arnold was laying there flipping through the pages, he began to think about all the times Helga had helped him without realizing it. Her harsh behavior at times made it hard for him to believe she would care to do such a thing.

 _Summer Love_

 _That day felt like destiny_

 _For you to run into me_

 _Only to push you away_

 _On that lovely summer day_

 _To see you with that mean teen_

 _Overhearing her bad scheme_

 _Hoping to show my bad ways_

 _Cannot match my loving daze_

 _At last you listened to me_

 _To look at her evil scheme_

 _Watching your sweet face fall down_

 _Did bring to my own a frown_

 _Hearing your apology_

 _Lit a fire inside me_

 _Being on that show with you_

 _Was just like a dream come true_

 _Roller Rink_

"If I may ask, how was your date with Arnold?"

Helga began to blush as she rubbed the back of her neck, thinking about their moment on the bus. "It was alright. He showed me where he and Geraldo snuck off to the night they ditched the play."

As they were entering the loud, crowded area, Phoebe noticed her friend holding her chest.

"What is that you're holding Helga?"

Phoebe watched her friend pull out the thoughtful gift Arnold had given Helga on their date.

"What a lovely necklace!"

"Thanks Pheebs. Arnold got it for me."

Saying this out loud really began to make Helga think about everything he had done for her without even asking her to be his girlfriend yet. They took her and her family into their home, he was trying to help her father with his business, he had always tolerated her negative attitude. The least she could do was make an effort to contribute.

 _Arnold's Room_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

"Hello Arnold. Baby sister says your not feeling well?" Olga said with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm okay. I just bumped my head." the optimistic boy said, as he sat up to face the caring girl.

"Well, I brought you a yummy sandwich and my famous herbal tea!" Olga exclaimed, while proudly setting the tray in front of Arnold.

"Uhhh thanks. Can I ask you something Olga?"

"Of course!" the excitable girl said, taking a seat on the bed.

"Did you ever like someone without realizing it?"

Olga stopped to think for a moment about the question, while Arnold waited hoping she would be able to relate to his situation.

"Well, there was the time I liked Doug."

Arnold's hopeful look turned to a doubtful one, having already met the con artist.

"We fell in love after three weeks."

"So, I guess not the…" the boy began, before being cut off.

"Then he left a heartbreaking note on the day of our wedding."

"Well that's not exactly what I…"

"Oh it was just terr-terribly!" Olga ran out of the run crying, while Arnold laid back on his bed, throwing a pillow over his face. She obviously didn't understand what he was asking.

 _Roller Rink_

"So you guys are selling cell phones? That's so cool!"

"Technically, Mr. Pataki will be the one promoting them once his new store is in tact." the intelligent girl explained to her classmate.

"You're not giving any away now then?" Sid asked disappointedly.

"I'm afraid not. The store will be opening within the next few months however." Phoebe said, in the hopes of encouraging him.

Watching the hesitant look on his face, Helga asked "So, you interested or not?"

"I guess I could come."

"Great, see you there." the hoydenish girl said in a monotone voice.

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold already knew he had established feelings for Helga, he just didn't know if they were ones he had always possessed. It's hard realizing something when so many distractions are in the way. In that case, Helga's many unnecessary hostile gestures made towards him.

Arnold grabbed the book once again and flipped through the more memories that reminded him of all the helpful times Helga had shown him.

 _Runaway Float_

 _To see your dreams get crushed that day_

 _There was no way to fulfill them_

 _I had to help you in some way_

 _By asking someone harsh and grim_

 _A smile then came to your face_

 _Your warm arms wrapped around my waist_

 _Overjoyed at your happiness_

 _Helping with that tangible mess_

 _Your eyes sparkling at our hard work_

 _My shy nature that can't accept_

 _A voice then came that did not lurk_

 _Not wanting our float to be kept_

 _To see my dear beloved fall_

 _While I sat so high and mighty_

 _Atop the float where I did call_

 _Attention from this here city_

 _An inconvenience did occur_

 _My love came to my rescue then_

 _I road screaming and praying more_

 _He saved us all in time to win_

 _I watched dad try to take credit_

 _While my beloved stayed quiet_

 _I pointed to the true winner_

 _Yes, my float winning creator_

Whether or not he noticed, Arnold had done just as much (if not more) for Helga as she had done for him over the years. Was it because he was just a decent person who always had to do the right thing, or because his feelings for her had always been stronger than he thought?

 _The Corner Store_

"It's quite nice of you to do this for Arnold Helga." Phoebe said while standing in line at the convenience store with her friend.

"Yeah well, he'll be needing some pain killers after that bolt to the head. Olga sure as heck isn't going to make it go away." Helga leered, just picturing to herself what kind of annoying attention her older sibling may be giving to her friend.

While waiting in line, Helga listened to a voice say "Store brand pain killers? How typical of you."

The girls turned to see their superior classmate standing behind them, buying the latest edition of Pre-Teen Miss.

"Good afternoon Rhonda." Phoebe greeted her.

"What do you want Princess?" Helga asked in an annoyed tone, with a hand on her waist.

"How could I not stop by to buy the latest edition of the city's most popular magazine before it was sold out?"

"Yeah, what a nightmare that would have been." she scoffed, anxious to get through the line.

Without caring to ask Helga's opinion, Phoebe asked the cynical girl "Perhaps you would care to come see the opening of Mr. Pataki's new cell phone store in a few months?"

Although Helga kept a straight face, she didn't like passing out any opportunities to make herself look weak in front of people like Rhonda.

"Oh please. I already own a cell phone." the stuck up girl informed them.

"Perhaps you would like the chance to see Johnny Stitches? He and his models will be there helping to promote the store." Phoebe informed her with hopeful eyes.

"Why in the world would I want to do that? The arrogant man already dismissed my unique sense of style once."

"He isn't focused so much on style as he is the idea of promoting Mr. Pataki's merchandise. All he needs is someone to show them off." Phoebe explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's only if you buy something. Don't expect to show up and earn yourself a place in the spotlight." Helga warned her.

"Well, I suppose I could stop by and see what all the fuss is about."

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold laid on his bed rubbing his head. It had reached the point where his head was too sore to be able to enjoy the book anymore.

He was close to drifting off to sleep until he heard the door opening. When he heard someone setting a glass down beside him, Arnold assumed it was just his parents checking on him. If it was Olga, he would have already heard her say something.

HIs eyes then fluttered open as he felt a set of soft lips pressed against his. A relaxing sigh released from him after watching the sweet girl sit up to ask "How you feeling Arnoldo?"

The tired boy propped himself up on his elbows to reply "Okay. Did anyone agree to come to the opening?"

Helga began pulling out the pain killers she had gotten her friend. While opening them for him, she shrugged her shoulders and said "Sid seemed amused. Once we told Princess she may have a another shot at show business with Johnny, she said she was in."

"That's gre...OW!" the enthusiastic boy said, while grabbing his head.

"Criminy. Should I get you some chill pills too?"

Helga began caressing where Arnold's head was hurting, as she watched him lay back down on his pillow.

Arnold looked into her calm eyes in which he could see the concern she felt for him.

"I'm really enjoying your book." he whispered, while taking her other hand to rub.

Arnold watched the sensitive girl begin to blush, while noticing the movements of her hand against his head starting to slow down.

"Oh...um thanks."

"I remember every one of those days. The more I think about it, the more I can't help but feel…"

"Yeah?" Helga asked, while cocking her brow.

"When we were on Babe Watch together, were you actually trying to kiss me?"

Rather than responding, she looked away while rubbing her neck in embarrassment. The answer should have been obvious to him after everything she had come clean about.

After watching her remain silent, he sat up to place a hand on her shoulder and said "I thought so."

"Is it really that surprising?" she insisted on knowing, while finally turning to look at him.

"No. It is surprising I didn't believe you about Summer though, if it's true that I've had strong feelings for you for several years now though." he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Well, I didn't make it easy for either of us." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Arnold looked into her soft eyes as he pulled her close to kiss her. Just sitting there quietly running his fingers through the strands of her hair put his mind into a peaceful state.

He felt her lips beginning to quiver, as if she was letting out a swoon.

"Are you okay?" he wondered, although it was obvious that was just her way of implying everything was perfect.

"While you were playing with my hair, I caught a whiff of that shampoo of yours. Don't be surprised if the bottle's gone by the end of the week." she smiled with half lidded eyes.

Arnold looked at this expression, realizing it was the same smile he saw from her every time she swooned or thought of something pertaining to him. It was almost as if she had her own signature smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Remember Me

Arnold awoke the next morning to feel a hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes, seeing his mom hovering over him. "Morning sweetie, are you doing any better?"

The tired boy easily sat up as he said "I'm fine. I just hit my head, but it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Why don't you come downstairs for breakfast?

Stella left the room while Arnold sat up a moment, thinking about the previous night. Helga took care of him and spent the day making an effort to find customers. It was astonishing not just that someone so aggressive could be so sensitive, but that he had felt that way about her even before she really started to show her sensitivity.

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

"Who wants breakfast?!" Olga eagerly shouted, while bringing over scrambled eggs and bacon.

The boarders didn't hesitate to dig into the food, while Helga stared at her plate.

"What's the matter baby sister?"

"Huh? Oh I was just wondering how Arnold's doing?" Helga asked, leaning her head in her hand against the table.

"He's fine sweetie. I just checked, and he should be down shortly." Stella smiled.

Olga took a seat at the table a moment and said "I'm just so excited daddy found somebody to help his business!"

Helga shoved her sister aside who she could see was about to give her an unwanted hug "Yeah well don't get too excited. My stuck up classmate is expecting to be part of the show."

"Which one?" Olga wondered, remembering Helga's class from her previous teaching job.

"Princess or as you would know her Rhonda."

 _Son Studios_

While Helga was waiting to see if Arnold maybe up to searching for more customers, Bob was already out doing his own work for improving the business.

"Look here! It two me two days, but I finished the freaking finances plans. Now we can finally move onto the development strategies. Here's the manufacturing and pricing." the anxious man pointed a finger at his new business partner.

"Pricing? Oh that's brilliant. This is about quality. We need something flashy! Something that screams new!" Johnny stood from his desk, gesturing his arms as his pictured how great the advertising of the product could be.

"Hmmm….I don't know. How much is this gonna cost us?"

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

"Looks like someone outdid ya Pookey!" Phil exclaimed, pushing the plate outside.

"Hey gramps, pass me some more of that bacon would ya?" Ernie asked, reaching across the table.

Arnold then entered the room to see everyone eating their breakfast "Morning everyone."

"Hey there shortman!" Phil waved

Helga smiled at the blonde boy who took a seat beside her. While watching him make himself a plate, she asked "How's that head of yours doing?"

"It's a lot better, thanks to you." he smiled, while seeing her blush.

"I was thinking we could stop by Eugene's. I remember he dropped the cell phone his parents got him for his birthday last year."

"Pttss...figures. Alright sounds like a plan." Helga scoffed.

 _Walk_

Not feeling in the mood for food like she normally would be, Helga watched Arnold finish his breakfast. The two wasted no time after that heading outside to start their search for more (what they hoped would be) satisfied customers.

"You really think geek bait's parents will trust him with another phone?" Helga asked, while walking down the sidewalk beside Arnold.

Shrugging his shoulders at the question, Arnold replied "They normally don't mind if he replaces things. Like when his pets kept dying, or his bike needed to be fixed."

"Uh huh? You sure it's not because YOU were the one to take care of it for him?" Helga couldn't help but point out.

Arnold took her hand in his, as he smiled and said "Maybe, but I like doing things for other people. It makes me happy; just like when they do things for me."

Helga began to blush, thinking back to the previous night. While she had been nice enough to take care of him, there was still a part of her that wasn't comfortable showing the world her helpful side. If Arnold was ever going to return feelings as strong as the ones she felt for him, she had to be willing to show in more ways than one how much he meant to her.

"Yeah, it's uhhh a nice feeling, I guess." she said, tugging at her collar.

The two began approaching the end of the street when they saw Mr. Green outside his store.

"Hey there's Mr. Green!" Arnold said excitedly, pulling Helga to the corner.

Before he could enter his shop, the butcher turned to see the two eager kids approaching him.

"Hey Arnold. How's it going?"

"Okay. We were wondering if you'd like to come see Helga's dad's new store in a few months?"

"What kind of store?"

"Cell phones, and all kinds of other electronic devices."

"Well, I don't know. I don't really need anything like that." the butcher said, while Arnold stared at the ground in disappointment.

Helga turned to see the sad look on her friend's face, and said to the butcher "What about the time Pink boy stole that overpriced ham of yours? Don't you think after a sad incident like that, this place could use a camera?"

"Well okay, but who's Pink boy?" Mr. Green wondered.

Arnold began to rub the back of his neck, while explaining "She uhh means Harold."

"Oh yeah. Alright, I'll be there."

"Great! Thanks!"

 _The Boarding House_

"This is going to be a nightmare!" Bob scowled, marching into the kitchen.

"What's the matter daddy?" Olga asked worriedly.

"That fashion freak insists on adding something big and flashy to that modeling gig of his. Where the heck am I supposed to get that kind of money?"

"Well, Helga said one of her little friends is willing to help out?"

"Unless she's popular enough to attract an entire store's worth of customers AND stay within a reasonable budgeting amount while doing whatever the heck she plans on doing, I don't see her helping much." Bob shouted, leaving the kitchen.

 _Eugene's House_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The two anxious pre-teens stood outside the house, waiting to ask their friend if he'd be interested in any of the new merchandise that would soon be up for grabs.

Arnold stood watching his friend hold onto her necklace while they waited and asked "So you really it?"

"Huh?"

"The necklace? It looks good on you."

"Oh yeah, it's great hehe." the nervous girl blushed, while a smile formed on Arnold's face. That date with her had been one of the most enjoyable nights he'd had in a long time.

They then turned to see the door opening and listened to a lady with a perky voice say "Hello you two. How are you?"

"We're fine Mrs. Horowitz. Is Eugene home?" Arnold asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid he went to the aquarium to visit Angel."

"Okay, thanks anyway." Arnold waved, while Helga cocked her brow and asked "Who the heck is Angel?"

"It's a fish I asked the people at the aquarium to let Eugene call his pet so nothing bad would happen to him."

"Did it work?"

"Actually, a shark ate it the moment Eugene went to visit him. Luckily there are plenty of others in there, so he'll never know about it."

"Oh brother."

 _The Boarding House_

Olga was sitting at the kitchen table sobbing. Just when things were starting to look up again for them, a new problem arose. As successful as she was, business just wasn't her thing.

"Hey, what's the problem?" she heard an elderly man ask.

Olga lifted her head to wipe the mascara that was dripping down her face. While trying to hold back her sobs, she replied "I don't know what to do about daddy? I'm worried not enough people will be at the store's opening."

"Hehe don't worry! I saw him with that Johnny weirdo fellow in here yesterday. When that sister of yours was on his show, everyone was watching him! Pookey bought herself a pink karate outfit!" Phil said, laughing at the memory.

 _Walk_

"Have you told Johnny yet that Rhonda wants to be one of the models?" Arnold asked, knowing he wasn't interested in her last time she made an appearance.

"No. I was just trying to reel her in. Guess I'll have to at some point." Helga sighed.

"Don't worry. We've already gotten a lot of great people interested in coming."

"Yeah, but it's only because we're practically bribing them. Think about everything we've promised would be there; doughnuts, models, and they may not even like what they see." Helga pointed out, letting out a deep sigh.

Arnold began to rub her hand to comfort her, knowing patience was a hard quality to possess when you're unfathomably worried about something.

The sad boy kept his eyes on his friend before bumping into somebody...THUMP!

"Oh sorry sir."

"Hey kid, how's it going?"

"Oh hey Dino! How are you?" a wide smile formed on Arnold's face, as he replied.

"Not bad. On I'm my way to meet Don to practice some new music we've been working on."

"Sounds great. Helga and I've just been looking for some customers…" the blonde boy began before being interrupted.

"Customers? What for?"

"Her dad's opening a new cell phone store that sells all new types of technology."

"Let me tell ya, that's all people today care about is keeping up with what's new." Dino shook his head, knowing all too well what a hard time he had keeping his music up to date.

"Pttss...ya got that right." Helga scoffed.

Arnold stood there a moment, tempted to ask his friend to buy something from the store. He had already heard everyone wealthy say that was practically the last thing they needed. What was the point in asking.

"Well, see ya later kid."

Before he could pull Helga along, Arnold listened to her say "Feel free to stop by with your new music. Johnny Stitches will be there to help improve the image, but I'm not holding my breath."

"Sounds good kid. See ya there." Dino waved, while Arnold smiled at Helga's helpful gesture. Although a part of him knew she wasn't ecstatic about the work being put into it, it was still nice seeing her show she cared about her dad's business.

 _Aquarium_

"Hi there Angel! Hi! Remember me?! Your old pal Eugene! He waved at me!"

"Hi Eugene."

The overly enthusiastic boy turned to see two of his classmates approaching him, as he said "Oh hey guys. I was just saying hi to...hey, where'd he go?"

Helga rolled her eyes, nice enough not to point out the fish had been sucked into some seaweed.

"Uhh I'm sure he's fine Eugene. Helga and I came to ask if you'd like to visit the new cell phone store her dad will be opening in a few months. I know yours broke not long ago."

Eugene's smile turned to a frown, thinking about the way something he liked always managed to get ruined "Yeah, it did."

"Well, you could always get a new one?" Arnold insisted.

"Gee I don't know Arnold. What if it breaks again?"

"Don't worry. Bob practically breathes off having reasonably priced accessories to advance his sales. In your case, it would be a _phone_ case." Helga said wittily.

"Gosh sounds great you guys!"

The happy couple began walking away from their friend who once again tried searching for his fish.

"They're going to run out of fish if he keeps visiting." Helga leered.

"Yeah you're probably right."

Arnold held his friend's hand outside the aquarium, thinking about how helpful she had been that day. She had been the one to attract the customers and ideas for the store.

"Hey Helga?"

"Yeah Arnoldo?"

"Since my head's feeling better, would you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Arnold asked, as he began to rub his neck.

"Uhh sure. Where did you want to go?" Helga stuttered. It was great Arnold was implying he was acquiring stronger feelings for her. This also meant if she wanted to keep it that way, she couldn't go back to her old ways. Yes, he had been able to look past them before. That didn't mean it was fair to treat him that way. Let alone easy for him to figure out his true feelings for her.

"Well I don't know if Chez Paris is a good idea. I think they're still pretty mad at us about the cock roaches."

"Pttss...gee ya think? Well, they didn't keep that coupon I have for Chez Pierre if you want to go there?' she suggested.

Arnold's eyes lit with anticipation as he squeezed his soon to be date's hand tighter and said "Sounds good to me."

 _The Boarding House_

"Stand back."

"Way ahead of you."

After watching Arnold open the door for the circus of animals, Helga followed him inside to see Miles and Stella in the kitchen.

"Hey kids, where were you?' Miles asked.

"We went to find more customers for Mr. Pataki." Arnold smiled.

"That's so thoughtful of you! We saw him with Johnny Stitches when they were working on their business deal." Stella said.

"He's supposed to be helping advertise the merchandise. We still need to tell him about Rhonda." Arnold said, turning his attention to Helga.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get on it." she sighed, not caring to confront him.

 _A Few Hours Later_

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

Helga sat at the table, waiting for Arnold to prepare for their date. She hadn't cared to pack anything fancy when the two of them went to gather her things from the emporium.

"Why aren't you getting ready baby sister?" Olga asked.

"I am ready." she said in a monotone voice.

"You don't wear that to a fancy restaurant? Let me pick something for you! Then let me do your hair and makeup!" Olga insisted.

Helga rolled her ideas, knowing she wasn't going to enjoy the experience. On the other hand, it would be a nice gesture to make for Arnold. If he was upstairs dressing up, it was the least she could do for him.

"Fine let's go."

"Oh goody!"

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold sat in his room, already waiting for Helga to get ready for dinner. He hadn't considered her not having anything nice to wear.

He wore the same suit the few times he had been to Chez Paris with her. He knew she would probably need a few more minutes, before she was ready for him to stop by her room to pick her up. Therefore, the anxious boy grabbed his favorite book and picked up where he had left off.

 _Dinner For Four_

 _Sitting behind the two of you_

 _Watching her steal my dreams with you_

 _Sophisticated she did act_

 _I had to put a plan in tact_

 _My heart then stopped when I had heard_

 _I won a restaurant award_

 _Oh what better way could there be_

 _To at last make you notice me?_

 _The dress, makeup and attitude_

 _To show you at last I'm not rude_

 _Dining there with you was a dream_

 _Until it turned into a scheme_

 _I sat there with an anxious watch_

 _To pull the A place down a notch_

 _Knowing you were upset with me_

 _Was more than I could bare to see_

 _Always have to do the right thing_

 _You're a truly frustrating thing_

 _Standing there scrubbing plates with you_

 _Why can I not be more like you?_

Arnold smiled thinking back to the night he and his friends ended up in the kitchen washing dishes to pay for their meal. What made Helga seem sophisticated wasn't her fancy dress attire or knowledge of table manners. It was having it in her heart to do the right thing.

 _Arnold's Valentine_

 _What a great chance it was for me_

 _For you to at last get to see_

 _At dinner that night we did meet_

 _Together to talk about love_

 _I entered nervous as can be_

 _A fake French girl I played sadly_

 _Still, I couldn't tell you the truth_

 _It was hard enough facing you_

 _What would happen if I came clean?_

 _If I showed you I am not mean_

 _By saying who I really am_

 _Being your date as my true self_

 _After an emotional night_

 _My stomach didn't sit quite right_

 _I returned from the restroom where_

 _I saw you with another girl_

 _To my dismay, the real Cecile_

 _The red on my face, I could feel_

 _You stood there confused as could be_

 _I wasn't sure of what to say_

 _To know that you enjoyed that night_

 _Touched my heart the rest of the night_

Arnold's eyes lit after rereading the last bit of the poem. "Cecile? She was Cecile?!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Before Arnold could question things any further, he got up to answer his door. There stood his date in a light blue knee length dress with blue eyeshadow and carnation pink lipstick. Her hair was crimpt to flow gracefully down her shoulders.

"Ready to go football head?" Helga asked the stunned boy. Olga was so talented and used to playing around with makeup, it didn't take her long to get her sister ready.

Arnold stood there, having planned on asking Helga about Cecile the moment she arrived. That changed when he couldn't get over how nice she looked however.

"Uhh yeah. You...you look really nice." he blushed.

"Thanks. So do you bucko." she said, lightly punching him on the shoulder.

 _Chez Pierre_

It was a quiet walk to the restaurant. Once Arnold had gotten over Helga's lovely appearance, his mind was back to focusing on how to bring up Cecile. Should he find a topic that would casually lead to it, or just bluntly ask her about it?

"Well, we're here football head. Don't worry, it's the right coupon." she laughed softly.

"Yeah, should be fun." Arnold said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Helga cocked her brow, ready to ask what he was being so nervous about until the host approached them "Good evening Madam. How can I assist you tonight?"

"We'll take a table for two." Helga said.

"Right this way Madam."

They took their seats at a table near a window that faced Chez Paris. The host then handed them their menus and said "Your waiter will be right with you."

While Arnold was having trouble deciding what to order, Helga knew she'd be happy as long as she didn't have a repeat of Valentine's Day.

"This is nice." Arnold said, wanting to break the silence.

"Yeah. Maybe we should bring Princess here before her debut with Johnny. She could learn some manners to add to that sense of style of hers." Helga said wittily.

Helga then noticed the disconcerting look on her friend's face again. Hearing her bring up manners reminded him of their 'sophisticated' date, which reminded him of something else…

"Helga, I need to ask you something." he said nervously.

Just as she was about to reply, they were interrupted by their waiter "Good evening. I will be your waiter tonight. Are you ready to order?"

"We'll have two orders of escargot and some spring water for the table." Helga replied.

"Wi Madam."

After watching him leave, Helga turned back towards her date and asked "What was it you were saying football head?"

"Like I said, I've been enjoying your poetry books."

"Uh huh?"

"And well, I have a question."

Helga sat nervously twiddling her thumbs under the table. She knew she was revealing all sorts of personal secrets by allowing him to read those. His reaction every time he read something questioning however still made her heart pound. He could always come across a bit of information to change his opinion of her, and not in a good way.

"Okay…."

"In fourth grade on Valentine's day, I met with my pen pal at Chez Paris for dinner. Only, it turned out to not be her. She seemed really familiar to me. Was it you?"

 _Criminy! I should have proofread that thing_

Arnold stared into the wide, petrified eyes of the girl whose heart was pounding heavily. She had no choice but to come clean.

"Yeah football head it was me. To be honest, I can't believe you didn't see it to begin with? Sheesh." Helga sighed, now more amazed at how the night had gone than it being brought up.

"Yeah, I guess it was obvious now that I think…" Arnold stopped in the middle of his sentence. It was obvious it was Helga, he just hadn't realized it. He was friends with her because he knew a bit of decency existed inside her, yet when she showed it, he felt there was no way that could be her he was looking at.

Shaking his head, trying to snap out of his thoughts, he said "Anyway, I really enjoyed that night with you."

"You, you did?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course. When I saw Ruth wasn't what I thought she was, you made me see you don't have to look good to be a good person. I guess I made myself sound like Rhonda for a minute." Arnold blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Pttss...you can say that again."

"Well anyway, I had a great time that night, and I'm sorry I kept running away from you."

"Eh don't sweat it. I lied to you, so we'll call it even."

"Whatever you say Helga."

 _The Boarding House_

After watching the parade of pets pour past, Helga and Arnold headed upstairs. When Arnold saw Helga about to enter her room with her family, he said "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I want to show you something."

Helga cocked her brow and continued to follow Arnold down the hallway to his bedroom.

Once they entered, Helga stood in the doorway, while watching her friend search through his closet.

"What are you doing Arnoldo?"

The perplexed girl continued to stand there after not receiving an answer, until finally, she watched him approach her with something.

Helga could feel her face turning red when she saw Arnold holding the shoe he kept from Valentine's Day.

"Oh uhh I forgot about that. Hehe." Helga said nervously.

"I didn't. It really hurt that she wouldn't tell me who she was. It was one of the best nights of my life."

"Mine too." she smiled, feeling her beloved run his fingers through her long blonde hair. The two looked into each other's shimmering eyes that seemed to be crying out to complete what had been left unfinished that night.

Arnold pulled Helga close to kiss her, thinking back to their date a few years ago.

 _Did I know it was her?_

The two then pulled away from each other as Arnold watched Helga look down at the shoe she had lost. "You keep it. It'll stay one of your favorite memories, and I won't have to be reminded of that awful meal I had." she laughed, handing it back to him.

"What about your other one?"

"Wasn't mine. I took it from Olga's room. I don't have a closet full of unneeded shoes like Princess."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Well, good night Helga."

"Sweet dreams football head."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Let Me Talk To Him

 _Boarding House_

 _Dining Room_

Arnold had been sitting in the dining room reading his favorite book that morning. Moments later, he turned to see Helga, who had just made it through the line for the shower. As annoying as the wait was, it was worth getting to use her beloved's shampoo.

"I really enjoyed dinner with you , Cecile." Arnold winked at his friend.

"Yeah well, Cecile doesn't have anymore coupons, so we won't be doing anything fancy like that anytime soon."

"Our next date doesn't have to be anything big. Just being with you will make it special." Arnold said, reaching for her hand.

Helga swooned at these words, loving the fact that he was becoming so comfortable with her.

"Have you told your dad about Rhonda yet, or did you just want to tell Johnny yourself?" Arnold asked.

Helga let out a frustrating sigh, not wanting to address either of them. "Bob can barely remember my name. He's not going to remember the name of some fashion freak looking to earn herself a place on the runway."

"If you need me to go with you to talk to Johnny I will." Arnold offered, knowing she wasn't going to enjoy it.

"Actually, I heard Bob talking when I got back to the room last night. Apparently the next thing on his list is to start picking the people they want to hire to help them with this project."

"So does that mean Johnny's coming over to help pick some people?"

"More than likely. I'll save the fun news for tonight." Helga decided, which left them with the matter of choosing who their next customers to find would be.

"Breakfast is ready!"

The kids turned their heads to see Olga entering with two plates of pancakes. "Thanks Olga!" Arnold said happily.

Helga began on her meal, while watching the food being placed in front of her. She couldn't help but wonder what the next place was they would be looking for customers at, until she heard "We should go to the pool. It's summer time; there's bound to be someone we know there."

 _Son Studios_

"How do you expect to fix that business of yours if you're not willing to improve the image?"

"I'm not spending what little change I have left to promote that fashion show of yours anymore than I have to." Bob warned the studio man.

Before responding, the men began turning towards the door to see someone had invited themselves in.

"What the devil are you doing here?" Johnny looked at Rhonda in amazement.

"I was told you've come to your senses and could use someone like me to display the merchandise of this new phone store you two seem to be working on." Rhonda sneered.

 _Community Pool_

While there were several people at the pool that day, Arnold and Helga arrived to see only a few familiar faces. Familiar to Arnold that is...

"Hey Maria come over here!"

"Tommy you come over here!"

"Just come over here!"

The blonde boy looked in the direction of his former date, as he listened to his friend say "Criminy! That guy whines more than Pink boy."

Arnold took Helga's hand and said "Come on. Let's go tell them about the store."

Helga cocked her brow at the suggestion and asked "We don't even know them football head. What makes you think they'd want to help us?"

 _Son Studios_

"What the devil makes you think we're using you?" Johnny asked Rhonda, wondering where she had gotten such an idea.

"Excuse me, but I believe I was told if I buy a piece of your merchandise, I will have earned myself the right to advertise it."

"Well.. you.. have.. not! Good bye!" Johnny mocked the snooty girl, waving a hand at her.

 _Community Pool_

"Hey Arnold how's it going?" Maria asked, while watching the younger kids approach her and Connie.

Helga crossed her arms at the older girl, who seemed to know her friend well.

"We good. We were wondering if you and Connie wanted to come to the opening of Helga's dad's cell phone store in a few months?"

"Well, I don't know. I've already got a phone…"

"Maria! Come over here!"

"You should at least get yourself a set of earphones to go along with it. Sheesh!" Helga scowled, pointing a finger at the whining teenager.

After giggling at Helga's remark, Maria said "Alright we'll be there."

"Really? Thanks!"

When the ecstatic boy was preparing to turn around, he heard "Where's chicky baby?"

"Who the heck is that?" Helga leered, with her hands on her waists.

"Oh, Gerald's not with me today. Helga and I have just been spending the past few days searching for customers." Arnold explained.

After waving goodbye, the two preteens left the pool area, where Helga was anxious to ask "So who's this Maria girl?"

 _The Boarding House_

"And then I add an extra teaspoon of sugar to make them extra sweet!"

Bob stormed in to see Olga showing Stella her famous homemade chocolate chip cookie recipe.

"Hello daddy! Would you like a cookie?"

"Not now Olga." Bob sighed.

Stella noticed the frustrated look the businessman was carrying and asked "Is everything alright?"

"That Johnny freaks no better of a business associate than Vermicelli! Thanks to that designer attitude of his, I'll be stuck spending the day trying to rehire my old employees while he continues to think of ways to waste money!"

 _Walk_

"Oh man. You and tall hair boy actually believed those girls wanted you to be their boyfriends?"

"Pretty much." Arnold blushed, while holding his friend's hand down the street.

"What is it with you and older women football head?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"News flash! Before Ms. Perfect came along, you were head over heels for Ruth~ !"

"Well, I wasn't interested in any of the girls in our class. At least, I didn't think I was." he said, looking over at the blushing girl.

The two kept their eyes on one another as they walked down the street. Arnold's words made him once again question how strong his feelings for Helga had been back then. As he began rubbing her hand, becoming lost in his thoughts, they were interrupted by...THUMP!

"Oh I'm sorry sir."

Arnold looked to see he had bumped into the Rabi who was leaving the Synogauge.

"What's your hurry my friends?"

"We're just looking for people who might like to come to the opening of Mr. Pataki's new cell phone store."

"Showing concern for and assisting another person in their time of need. I see a great example of righteousness, charity, and prayer." the Rabi pointed out.

"Uhhh yeah, would you like to come?" Arnold asked hopefully.

The Rabi stood a moment considering this. It seemed hypocritical to turn them down after saying how great it was to help someone in their time of need. Before giving his answer, he listened to the saucy girl beside Arnold say "Don't you think you could use one after losing touch with Pink boy on his 'oh so impressive' Barmitzva day?"

"Well alright then. See you there my friends."

Arnold watched the Rabi leave, impressed once again with Helga's persuasiveness. Had Bob's business behavior really rubbed off that much of her, or was she just as concerned about helping him as she was to contributing to her relationship?

The two pre-teens shared a content look that was interrupted by…

"Unbelievable!"

Arnold turned to see Rhonda's appalled face, while Helga huffed and said "What is it Princess?"

"You said I could expect to be chosen to model if I was willing to buy an item from that said to be impressive new store of your dad's."

"Did they not let you do it?" Arnold asked worriedly.

"No! If you expect me to buy something now, you are sorrowfully mistaken!"

Arnold and Helga watched their friend angrily march away. Helga shook her head, not surprised by the way things had turned out. Arnold didn't know what to do at that point. Much like several of the other people they had asked, Rhonda already had a cell phone that pleased her.

"Well, is there anywhere else you'd like to check?" the discouraged boy asked.

"You go on home or talk to Geraldo. I'm going to talk to Johnny." Helga said blunty, marching away from her friend.

 _Son Studios_

"How are we supposed to work with those cell phones when they don't look good with ANY of our outfits?" Johnny snapped.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Another drop in. Oh how smashing." The designer said in a sarcastic tone.

Johnny's assistant opened the door to show a vexed pre-teen ready to march up to his desk.

"What do you want missy?"

"Look Johnny, I told Princess…"

"Princess? Who the devil is that?"

Helga smacked her face in frustration. "Rhonda. Anyway, I told her if she bought a phone, she could model."

"That's really not up to you, you silly nit wit."

"Hey! You're using my dad's merchandise to model, we have just as much say as you do in whoever the heck gets to show everything off." she scowled.

"Fine. Don't come crying to me when you lose all your customers thanks to that stuck up debutante."

Helga left the office, not seeing how using Rhonda was any more threatening to the business than a regular model. They were all obsessed with fashion and looks.

 _Walk_

Arnold was nearing the boarding house when he past Mighty Pete. He stopped in front of the tree, thinking it would be a nice spot to continue reading the book he had kept with him since breakfast that morning.

 _Save The Tree_

 _Which side should I choose_

 _What am I to lose?_

 _A chance to remain loyal_

 _Or show a sign of betrayal_

 _To see you fight for what you love_

 _How could I not do the same?_

 _Climbing the treehouse up above_

 _Held in your arms, set my heart aflame_

 _Your dedication to that tree_

 _Was an inspiration to me_

 _Like everything else you do_

 _Makes it harder not to love you_

Arnold leaned against the tree, glancing up at the tree house, remembering the night they had saved it. Helga always either contributed or fixed a problem despite how concerned she was about it. Why? His problems _were_ her problems. She wasn't happy if he wasn't happy.

 _Boarding House_

 _Pataki Room_

Helga opened the door to see her dad going through a pile of papers with a phone beside them. He looked more stressed then he had been in weeks.

"Uh dad?"

"What is it Olga?"

She didn't have the heart to correct him. She was also a bit sick of believing he would ever get it right. "Dad, I talked to Johnny and told him Rhonda can be a model, since she's going to buy a phone."

"Fine, fine. Go outside would ya?" Bob sighed, wondering if he'd be able to hire everyone back.

 _Mighty Pete_

Arnold knew Helga was probably through with Johnny by that point, but he was enjoying himself too much to leave. Every page not only reminded him of a time he shared with Helga, but proved despite her negative behavior, hurting him was the last thing she ever wanted.

 _Roughin' It_

 _To see you there next door to me_

 _What better time could there then be_

 _To spend a day with you my love_

 _Eyeing all the clouds up above_

 _Walking the trails of that forest_

 _Waiting for a good time at last_

 _A time to spend alone with you_

 _Again my hopes did not come true_

 _Lost for hours all thanks to dad_

 _The day growing dark; looking bad_

 _You my love came to our rescue_

 _Your skills of nature got us through_

Sitting there, being reminded of the camping trip, it was touching (yet shocking) that Helga had wanted to be alone with him during the whole trip.

Arnold thought back to the morning he and Gerald had eaten together with Helga and Phoebe. Helga said to her dad 'Why don't we all go on a nice hike in the woods?'

The blonde boy hadn't thought anything of it, until now.

It was hard leaving his grandpa behind that day (making him feel a bit left out). Yet, because he agreed to join his friend, he saved her and gave her one more reason to acquire strong feelings for him.

Did he choose to go along for the hike just because the rest of his friends did, or because he actually felt something for her?

 _Rhonda's House_

Helga stood outside the front door of the superior girl's house, ready to get the news passed on. Just one more thing to check off her long summer's to do list.

Moments after knocking, Rhonda answered to see her tomboyish friend standing before her "What do you want?"

"Look Princess, I talked to Johnny. The part's yours if you still want it."

"Oh really?" Rhonda said in a snooty voice.

"Yes really!" Helga scowled with her hands on her waist.

"Well, don't expect me to buy anything first class from you." Rhonda warned her.

"Whatever." Helga scoffed, marching away from the door.

 _Mighty Pete_

Arnold was beginning to feel even in the most frustrating times, there was a chance he may have felt something for Helga.

 _Bio Square_

 _The worst assignment of my life_

 _To be trapped inside was a strife_

 _Unable to do anything_

 _Stuck there with nothing amusing_

 _Lying awake all night thanks to_

 _That annoying sink next to you_

 _Awake the next morning so mad_

 _Wanting to get out very bad_

 _Putting an end to that dripping_

 _Breaking the sink; overflowing_

 _Trapped in that box, scared as can be_

 _I raced to help you on with me_

 _When we were free, I saw your relief_

 _Your optimistic smile and belief_

He thought back to that day, remembering how frustrated he was with Helga and her lack of concern for their project. She showed her concern for him however when the greenhouse began to fill with water. Once they were out, the two both shared a look showing how relieved they were that the other was okay.

Arnold sat thinking these things through until he heard "Whatcha doing football head?"

"Huh? Oh hey Helga. Did you talk to Johnny?"

"Yep, and Princess. Those two have more in common than they know." Helga scoffed, thinking about their self absorbed attitudes.

Arnold smiled as he stood from the ground to take his friend's hand. The two walked home together, knowing they were growing closer to the store's opening, while still having several people to ask about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I'm Thankful For You

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"Mother goose!"

"What is it Bob?"

"I finally got the employees hired back. Now I've got a whole new list of things to get done here now that I'm ready to start working on the store."

Bob sat at the table rubbing his temples in frustration while Stella picked up the long list of jobs to complete. Although it seemed like a challenge, that was the last thing Bob needed to hear.

Style of Operation

Demographics

Foot Traffic

Accessibility and parking

Competition

Proximity to other services

Image and history of the site

Ordinances

Building's infrastructure

Rent, utilities, etc.

 _Walk_

"Your dad looked pretty stressed this morning."

"Pttss...why did you think I wanted to leave early?"

"So he was okay with Rhonda modeling?" Arnold asked, assuming it would be a pointless question.

"Unless Princess charges him for it, I don't see him caring. When I walked in to tell him about it, he was too concerned with hiring back his old crew."

The two friends walked through the neighborhood hand in hand, hoping to run into some new customers for Bob's store. Helga glanced down to see the book in her beloved's hand and said "You've really grown attached to that thing haven't you football head?"

"Huh? Oh well, it's nice to have something to read when I'm alone." he blushed.

"You looked pretty comfortable under the tree yesterday. Should I tell Geraldo to expect to read poetry every time the two of you hang out?" she grinned.

"Uhhh well we've done that once before."

 _Son Studios_

"Of course the image matters! What the devil are you talking about?'

"Listen pal. I've started my own business before; none of the things on this list are that big a deal. If YOU plan on using my merchandise, we need to come to a reasonable agreement as far as this little dress up show of yours goes."

 _Walk_

"When I made it to the last poem, that was when you uh...well used it as a spitball to hit me with." Arnold let out a light laugh until he noticed his friend shaking.

"Are you okay?"

Helga let out a deep sigh as she replied "I already knew all that stuff Arnold."

"You did?"

"Oh for crying out loud, why do you think I ripped out the last page?"

Arnold stared in silence, knowing where she had to be going with this. Helga took the book from him to find what she felt should have already been made obvious to him.

 _Little Pink Book_

 _I felt my heart begin to race_

 _While watching you inside your place_

 _Seeing each test by the hour_

 _Sitting in there like a coward_

 _Waiting for you to go to sleep_

 _Trying hard not to make a peep_

 _I saw you at school the next day_

 _Reading them and laughing away_

 _I had to save my dignity_

 _I could not just expose myself_

 _I tore the last page out for me_

 _And kept your hair all for myself (Ohh ~)_

"You really hid in my room?" Arnold asked with an astonished look.

"Well doi! How else was I supposed to get it back? Not that it worked." she leered, crossing her arms in annoyance.

The kind boy stood there smiling at his frustrated friend. She had gone to such lengths to withhold a secret he was beginning to see wasn't such a big deal. If she hadn't been so secretive, who knows where they would already be?

Before they began walking again, Arnold noticed off in the distance coach Wittenburg and his wife walking into the bowling alley.

"Look Helga! There's coach Wittenburg. We could ask him and his wife if they'd like to come to the store." he suggested.

 _Son Studios_

"Fine. I use the merchandise for the next three years, but kept within the store's approved budget."

"I don't want any funny business. If another company comes along and tries to take credit for my merchandise, there's gonna be trouble!"

 _Bowling Alley_

The kids walked inside to see Jack putting his bowling shoes on while Tish was buying them something to eat.

"I'll talk to Coach if you want to talk to Tish?" Arnold suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

As Helga headed for the stand, Arnold headed for the lanes to see Jack entering his and his wife's names onto the computer.

"Hey coach."

"Huh? Oh hey Arnie!" Jack said excitedly.

"How have you been?"

"Oh pretty good. Tish and I are just having a rematch to see who would _really_ make the best bowling coach."

"Uhh right. Anyway, Helga's dad's opening a new cell phone store soon. We were wondering if you'd like to come?"

 _Snack Stand_

"I told you it would happen!"

"What would happen?" Helga scoffed with her hands on her waists.

"That you were going to start feeling all goofy about some guy." Tish said, looking over at Arnold.

Helga blushed, trying not to look at her. "Oh right."

"So, what are you two out doing today?"

"Well, Bob's opening a new store soon…"

"Oh yeah! I saw what happened to his old store." Tish said aloud, as Helga rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Anyway, he'll be selling cell phones. You know, something actually worth spending your money on now a days. You interested?"

 _Lanes_

"See ya there Arnie!"

"Thanks coach." Arnold waved. After easily convincing his friend to stop by the store, Arnold noticed Helga over by the snack stand.

 _Snack Stand_

"Sure why not? When Jack and I had our air hockey rematch at the arcade after the wedding, I knocked mine off the table."

"Criminy! You two need athletic counseling."

"Hey you guys." Helga then turned to see her friend standing behind her, ready to tell her Jack had agreed to come to the store.

"Coach says he'll be there."

"Great. Tish NEEDS to be there." Helga said wittily with a hand on her waist.

Tish smiled, looking at the two preteens standing beside each other and said "You two were so cute in the wedding together."

"Oh well uhhh…." They began to stutter, not knowing what to say. Helga more than enjoyed the experience, wishing it had been _her_ wedding she was in.

Arnold on the other hand, was just happy to be there supporting his older friend who _was_ getting married.

"Well, see you guys at the store." Tish said as she left them and began walking towards her husband with the snacks.

Arnold stood looking at Helga who was still blushing a little and asked "Ready to leave?"

"Uhh actually. I need to run to the restroom."

 _The Boarding House_

"Pookey! Stop trying to replace the chocolate chips with raspberries!" Phil snapped, while watching his wife try to make a few adjustments with Olga's cookie recipe.

The two heard the door opening and watched an angry man begin to storm past the kitchen.

"Ay-yi-yi!"

"What's wrong daddy?" Olga asked, who was sweeping near the doorway.

"Now that I finally got that nutjob to come to a reasonable agreement about the advertising, I've got to get started on making sure I've got everything else covered for these location requirements of mine."

 _Bowling Alley_

Arnold sat at a table near the snack stand, waiting for Helga to return from the restroom. Thinking about the wedding made him remember the giddy look on Helga's face after she caught the bouquet.

 _Best Man_

 _A chance to be beside you_

 _To picture us together_

 _Standing there with you that day_

 _Could there be something better?_

 _I dreamt it was us up there_

 _Hand in hand saying I do_

 _Watching our friends together_

 _Why can't it be me and you?_

 _When I caught the bouquet then_

 _I saw my dreams then come true_

 _One day we'll be together_

 _Married finally to you_

"Ready when you are football head."

Arnold looked up from the book to see Helga standing behind him. When he caught her, hearing her say 'I do' over and over, he now knew she had been daydreaming about the two of them getting married.

"Oh sure."

 _Jolly Olly Man_

"You gotta be kidding junior!"

"Please!"

Harold fell against the side of the truck, pleading with the arrogant salesman who wouldn't pity his customer.

"I'll do anything!"

"It's not my fault your short on change kid!"

"Harold get up. Stop crying. It's pathetic." Patty insisted, as she stood with her vanilla ice cream cone in her hand.

After hearing his desperate cries, Arnold and Helga approached their friends and asked "What's going on guys?"

"Tubby here's short on change." The Jolly Olly man informed them, while crossing his arms, looking down at the devastated boy.

"Guess you won't be retiring to Florida after all." Helga said wittily.

Arnold pulled some change out of his pocket to give to his needy friend, that eagerly stood up to take it. "Alright!"

"Since headboy here once again took it upon himself to solve another person's problems, maybe you could show some appreciation by doing _him_ a favor for once." Helga suggested.

"What kind of favor?" Harold asked, while sucking on his Mr. Fudgey that was already beginning to drip down his shirt.

"Well you see Harold, Mr. Pataki's going to be opening a new cell phone store soon…."

"I already got one of those." the eager to know boy interrupted.

"Where is it then Pink boy?" Helga insisted on knowing.

"It's uhh...uhh…"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Helga smacked her face, not knowing how he could be so ignorant.

"I'm sure there will be something at the store that can help you with that." Arnold rubbed his neck, trying to think optimistically. As much as he wanted to help Helga, he honestly didn't know what to do in this case.

"Just get a phone with a tracking device. If I know Bob, as long as something is reasonably priced, he'll make sure it's a quality product." Helga huffed.

Watching Harold suck his popsicle, Patty rolled her eyes and said in a monotone voice "We'll be there."

"Great thanks!" Arnold replied, quickly grabbing his friend's hand.

He walked away with a smile on his face, happy once again Helga had come up with a solution to their problem. It was almost as it she didn't need his help.

"So, you and Patty seem okay now?' he pointed out.

"Yeah. I think as long as I'm willing to keep my mouth shut about her, she's willing to keep her fists to herself around me." Helga said wittily.

Arnold began to rub her hand thinking back to that day as he said "I was pretty nervous when I heard about the fight."

"I know...I..I mean, really?" she stuttered, realizing she had never mentioned what _really_ happened during the 'fight'.

"I told Patty I know you're a good person deep down. You made it hard to believe at times, but I knew deep down, you were just covering up for your own insecurities."

Helga swooned, loving that he had understood her reasons for her behavior even before she said anything to him. It was almost as if they were reliving the moment in San Lorenzo when she gave him her locket…

 _I think your heart is more pure than you know._

After realizing she had dazed off a bit, Helga shook her head and sighed "Yeah, she told me. Apparently _my_ apology wasn't convincing enough for her. Figures."

Arnold smiled at the sweet girl who few of his friends had the pleasure of knowing the sensitive traits of and said "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."

 _The Pier_

The two friends arrived at the quiet pier, not seeing anyone they knew there.

"Well I guess we won't find any customer here." Arnold shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe not. I'll go get us some corn dogs."

Arnold went to sit on the edge of the pier, reading his favorite book while he waited for who was turning into his best friend to return.

 _Helga vs Patty_

 _Letting my tongue slip that day_

 _Many insults I did say_

 _Getting caught at last by her_

 _A regret those insults were_

 _Worrying all die that I_

 _Would soon at last come to die_

 _No one wished to help me through_

 _No one cared except for you_

 _The moment at last did come_

 _Pain; I knew I would feel some_

 _To find out that you were there_

 _Seeing that I would be spared_

 _Knowing I meant that to you_

 _Was amazing, yes it's true_

"Ahoy there!"

Arnold looked up to see Sheena's uncle Earl riding by in his boat. Setting the book aside, he asked "How are you?"

"Arrr...searching the water for gold doubloons!"

"Uh right." Arnold said, just as Helga returned with the food.

"Here ya go football head." she said, handing him his corndog.

"Do you think you'd like to buy a cell phone in a few months? Helga's dad's opening a new store." Arnold asked anxiously.

"Arrr...I won't be needing me one of those out here."

"Pttss...you mean like when you're lost at sea and all you can do is scream your lungs out for help? Makes sense." Helga scoffed, taking a bite of her corndog.

"Arrr…"

The kids watched the old man head away in his boat, while Helga shrugged her shoulders and said "Win some lose some football head."

Arnold sighed, watching the old character speed away. Although they had gotten a few people to say yes that day, it was still discouraging when someone said no to them.

Helga looked down to see the book sitting in his lap and couldn't help but say "I take it that thing is your best friend now. Geraldo won't be too happy."

The oblong headed boy smiled, placing a hand on his friend's as he said "Or someone else."

Helga began to shake at the touch of his hand, listening to him say "I remember when we were here on Thanksgiving."

"Pttss...yeah. That was a blast."

"Who were you talking to when I was approaching you?" he asked curiously.

"Uhh what are you talking about?" the nervous girl gulped.

"I heard you saying something, but when I came up to you, you were alone." he reminded her.

"Oh...I might have been talking to myself." she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"About what?"

"Criminy! You really can't go a day without butting into other people's business can you?"

 _Pataki Room_

Bob sat on the small bed in his family's temporary room, reviewing what needed to be done to prepare for the store's opening…

"Alright let's see. Store's location's set. There's plenty of customers in that area. The store's big enough to stand out to everyone. That parking lot better not get taken advantage of by all those crazy drifters who've been hanging around the store recently! I don't know what kind of people that Johnny freak will be attracting, but they better not be competitors."

 _The Pier_

"So you were talking to yourself about me?"

"DOI! Why do you think I ran away from my family? You see how crazy they make me. Thanksgiving is supposed to be about showing appreciation for things…. and I've never felt that way about anyone but you." she sighed, staring down at the water.

Suddenly she wasn't in the mood to eat. While Helga sat there moping, Arnold thought about everything he had read of hers the past few days. She didn't just love him because he was a nice person. He was the only person who ever made her feel like she mattered. The only person who made her feel life was worth living.

Arnold took her hand in his, making her look up at him, as she listened to him say "You have a lot to be grateful for Helga. You have a family that loves you, even though they don't do the best job of showing it. You go to a good school, and you have friends who enjoy being around you… no one more so than me."

Helga's heart melted at these words, while watching her beloved's signature smile form on his face. Arnold could feel her hands shaking within his own as he leaned closer. Helga's heart began to pound, watching him draw nearer. It was unbelievable after all those years, not only was she allowing herself to open up to him, but he was actually okay with everything she had done. It was almost as if he liked it, or at least found it amusing she would go to such lengths to be with him.

Soon their lips met and Arnold realized something. The wedding, the fight, Thanksgiving, they were all moments he was concerned about her. When she fainted, when she was going to be beaten up, when she felt left out, it was like no one was there to take care of her. Maybe a part of him did it because he feels obligated to help everyone he cares for in their time of need. Maybe an even bigger part of him did it because it pained him to see her struggling; alone with no one to help her in her time of need.

Their special moment was interrupted when they heard…

"Arrr…."

Helga whipped her head away to see Earl had returned.

"Thought about what ye said. I'll be there. Arrr…"

"Great thanks!" Arnold said, not as embarrassed as Helga.

After watching the old man once again leave in his boat, Arnold stood up with his friend and said "You're getting pretty good at this sales thing."

Helga rolled her eyes at the complement and scoffed "Pttss...yeah well, we don't exactly live in the brightest city."

"Whatever you say Helga."

 _The Boarding House_

"Dinner's ready!" Olga exclaimed, setting her pasta down on the dining room table.

The boarders rushed in to see the nice meal their guest had laid out for them.

"This dinner looks great. I get first serving. Hehe." Oscar said, reaching for the bowl.

"Shut up Kakashka! You always end up taking half the bowl." Ernie pointed out.

"Yes. You are very greedy." Mr. Hyunh agreed.

"Forget the pasta, keep your eye on the cookies. Pookey's been meddling with them all day. Crazy coot!" Phil warned them.

While the boarders were fixing their plates, Phil heard the front door opening and the pets pouring out.

"That you shortman?"

"Hey grandpa."

"You're just in time for dinner son." Miles happily pointed out.

Arnold looked over at Helga's uninterested expression and said "Actually, we just ate. I think we're going to go upstairs.

"Suit yourself." Phil shrugged his shoulders, reaching for the pasta.

 _Arnold's Room_

Helga sat down on Arnold's bed, feeling tired from their walk around town. She would have gone to her room to lay down, had Bob not already been taking advantage of the bed with his paperwork.

"I had a good time with you today." Arnold said, taking a seat beside her.

"Me too football head."

The two leaned against the wall, with Arnold's arm around Helga. The idea of becoming so close didn't seem so awkward anymore.

It wasn't long before Helga drifted off after laying her head down against his shoulder. Arnold sat there, rubbing her arm back and forth. His gentle gesture just seemed to make her sleep all the more soundly.

Not having the heart to wake her, he picked up his book he hadn't been able to step more than an inch away from since he had found it.

The anxious boy decided he would do his best to turn the pages as quietly as possible, although she seemed to be in quite a deep sleep. There wasn't much he had to worry about.

 _Thanksgiving_

 _Walking down that lonely way_

 _There you found me on that day_

 _Thinking of your happy face_

 _You saw me at that sad place_

 _Wondering town there with you_

 _Trying to see the day through_

 _Only you could see the light_

 _I saw nothing worth excite_

 _Dinner, friends, and family_

 _Without you, these mean nothing to me_

Arnold looked up from the book, thinking back to that day. The way they were both trying to avoid their families, pitying themselves for not having a normal Thanksgiving. While he wasn't enjoying how eccentric it was, he was grateful for his family. The pretty girl on his shoulder however, didn't just run away because she wasn't enjoying herself. She didn't feel welcome in her own home.

When they returned that night, he saw the look of appreciation showing on her face in the window when she could see how worried they were about her.

It pleased them she was back as much as it pleased him that she was happy.

Arnold leaned over to kiss her head, as she continued laying it against his shoulder. He rubbed her shoulder, smiling at the idea of how much she cared for him, and how strong these memories were beginning to make his feelings for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: You're All I Need

Helga awoke on the floor in her sleeping bag to hear her dad making arrangements with his former employees.

"Be there at 9:00 sharp! We're working on lighting, layout, and color scheme."

After watching what already appeared to be a stressed Bob march out of the room, Helga sat on the floor rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Before building up the strength the stand from her sleeping bag, the tired girl began to reminisce about the previous day with her beloved.

Even after waking up on Arnold's shoulder, she couldn't allow herself to open her eyes immediately. Feeling the giving boy rub her arm gently, leaning his head on hers, while she laid against him was a feeling too amazing to describe.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"What do ya mean ya can't make it?! For crying out loud!"

Olga turned to see her dad storming into the kitchen after a frustrating conversation with one of his employees.

"What's wrong daddy?"

Bob took a seat at the table, rubbing his face harshly. "Those idiot workers of mine won't all be there to help with the remodeling of the store!"

"Hmm...that's a shame." Phil said, looking up from his paper.

The concerned blonde stared at her mentally exhausted father, wishing there was something she could do.

Before she could suggest something, the room heard "Morning everyone."

"Hey there shortman!"

"Morning grandpa. Where's Helga?" the anxious boy asked, while holding his favorite book.

 _Pataki's Room_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in?" Helga said hesitantly, finding it strange to say that when technically it wasn't her room.

"Baby sister." Olga said sadly, seeing her sister cock her brow.

It wasn't unusual seeing Olga upset. She had been handling the family's situation well for the most part recently however.

"Yeah?"

Olga took a seat on the bed, hoping her younger sibling would be understanding. Usually, she would overlook anything Helga negatively responded to. This was different however. Her head wasn't revolving around herself and her success.

"Daddy's not doing well."

Helga continued to stare with her brow cocked, thinking to herself…

 _Gee ya think?_

Where had she been the past year?

"Daddy needs our help."

A worried look then formed on Helga's face. That's all she had been doing was trying to help Bob by finding him customers. What more could she do?

The pig tailed girl took a seat beside her older sibling on the worn out bed as she listened to her say "He needs help designing his store, so that it's nice enough to attract customers."

Helga huffed, doing her best not to roll her eyes. That was not her area of expertise anymore than it was her interests.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"So, whatcha got planned for today shortman?" Phil asked, setting his paper aside.

"I don't know. I thought Helga might want to find some more customers. She was pretty tired last night, so we never had a chance to talk about it." Arnold replied, ready to start on the tall stack of pancakes Olga had made for him.

Before he had the pleasure of doing so, they heard a knock at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

Arnold left his eye pleasing meal to see who was visiting them so early.

"Hey man." Gerald greeted his friend, after seeing him open the door.

"Hey Gerald. What's up?"

"Well I haven't exactly heard from you recently. Not since you got hit with that fly ball. I just thought I'd come by to make sure you didn't have amnesia."

A look of guilt formed on Arnold's face. He had been so wrapped up with helping Helga recently, he hadn't considered setting aside time to just hang out with his friends.

"Sorry Gerald. I've kind of been busy lately." he blushed, rubbing his neck.

"No kidding."

 _The Beeper Emporium_

"Put some hustle in it people! If we want this thing up and running soon we…."

"Daddy…"

"Huh?"

Bob turned from scowling at his former employees to see his daughters approaching him.

"Oh, hey Olga." he greeted her, giving Helga an excuse to not have to worry about correcting him.

"We're here to help you daddy!" the overly concerned girl insisted, while her sister stood beside her, knowing it wasn't going to be a fun day.

"Fine. Fine. Go help with the aisle designs. Make sure those layout freaks know what they're doing, would ya?" Bob insisted.

"Perfect." Helga muttered to herself, slowly following her sister in the direction Bob had pointed them in.

 _Walk_

"So how's the sale search going?" Gerald asked his friend, walking through the neighborhood.

"Not bad actually. Almost everyone has said yes to coming to the opening." Arnold pointed out, while staring at the ground. Although he was happy to see Gerald, he regretted not sticking around a while longer to see Helga that morning.

"Really? Because that facial expression you seem to be carrying begs to differ." his friend said wittily.

"I've just had some things on my mind recently." Arnold said, rubbing his neck.

Gerald then glanced down to see Arnold holding something in his other hand. "What's that book for?"

 _The Beeper Emporium_

"Criminy! We're short handed and Bob expects all this done?" Helga snapped, staring at the printed images for the store's layout.

Bob's store required a retail floor plan known as the 'Loop Floor Plan.' There the two sisters stood reviewing everything the store would carry

Cases and Protectors

Car Mounts

iPhone Accessories

Chargers

Bluetooth headsets

Cellular Signal Boosters

Popsockets

Mobile Power Packs

Screen Protectors

Battery Extenders

Arm Bands

Laptops

Cameras

 _Walk_

"Let me get this straight. You found a box of poetry books filled with heartfelt poems written by Pataki about you?"

"Well, yeah." Arnold said, rubbing his neck.

"Mm, mm, mmm." Gerald shook his head, wondering if he should tell Arnold that was nothing. He had already had the pleasure of witnessing a room's worth of videos starring his best friend. Helga's obsession was no longer a secret, no matter how hesitant she was about revealing things.

 _The Beeper Emporium_

When creating the layout, the first thing to ask is 'What first impression do you want to create when someone walks into your store?" Renovate it to cater to the customers and create a comfortable environment shoppers can easily scan when they enter.

"Oh! Let's put the cases next to tall the cute accessories we'll be getting for the phones." Olga suggested, as Helga clenched the plan within her fists.

"That's not what the freakin' layout says to do! Did you forget how to read?! Sheesh."

 _P.S. 118_

The boys looked to see they were passing their school. Gerald followed Arnold over onto the playground where he watched him take a seat on the swings.

"I seem to recall us getting kicked out of here for trespassing on private property last time we were here outside of school hours." Gerald reminded his friend.

"Uhhh right." Arnold mumbled, whose head was buried in a familiar book.

"Man is that how you plan on spending your vacation? Reading poetry every day?" Gerald insisted on knowing.

"What? I like poetry." the blonde boy blushed, pushing himself back and forth in the swing with his foot against the ground.

Gerald crossed his arms, glaring at his friend. He hadn't heard those words leave Arnold's mouth since their substitute teacher Ms. Felter had introduced herself to the class.

 _The Beeper Emporium_

"Where the devil are the models supposed to stand in here?"

"Hey! You listen and you listen good! This is MY store! The design plan is MINE!"

Having chosen the floor plan and the many accessories that would be included in the store, Bob listened to his new business associate complain about what he considered to be an unacceptable excuse for a modeling area.

"Oh and I suppose you just expect customers to waltz in and grab something without someone to motivate them? That's brilliant." Johnny said in a sarcastic tone, with his hands on his waists.

While the two businessmen were _debating_ on the perfect way to set things up for the grand opening of the store, two blonde girls were sitting nearby on the curb.

 _P.S. 118_

As annoying as it was watching his friend find another way to keep his head buried in the clouds all day, Gerald didn't have the heart to tell his friend to set the book aside. Although he was nowhere near as tight with Helga as he was with Arnold, Gerald now knew not to be so quick to judge Helga for her negative behavior. The only question was, could Arnold handle _anything_ crazy Helga had done in the past?

Sitting beside his friend on the swings, Gerald asked "So, what all's in that (what I can only hope) G rated love novel of hers?"

Arnold blushed once again, not wanting to make eye contact with his friend. "Uhh well, it's mostly about times we spent together over the years."

"Yeah, that was obvious. What exactly are the times she wrote about?" Gerald asked wittily.

 _The Beeper Emporium_

"I hope they get everything worked out baby sister!" Olga said worriedly, watching Bob continuing to argue with Johnny.

Helga relinquished a heavy sigh, propping her head in her hand against her knee, staring sadly at the ground. Even if the store was a success this time, Bob's business attitude had proven itself to stand firm, no matter what the condition of the store was.

The emotionally exhausted girl once found that to be depressing; the thought of being seen as second to her own dad's business. Now, here she was viewing his frustration (dare she say pain) from having to compromise how his business was working. While technically, she and her sister were sitting on the curb viewing the argument, Helga felt as though she was watching Bob begging on his knees for things to just go back to the way they used to be.

He was the king; he didn't need anyone's help to make himself look good. He was a Pataki; they didn't ask for help in desperate times. Now, here they were moved in with another family, having their business funded by someone she had never been a fan of.

 _P.S. 118_

"Mm, mm, mmm! She didn't leave anything out did she?" Gerald said, knowing she omitted at least one thing. "What's this about a dream play?"

 _What's Opera Arnold_

 _Picturing you there with me_

 _By my side in Serville_

 _Dancing, singing, and fighting_

 _This dream's all too exciting_

Gerald's eyes widened at the words and snapped "Wait a minute! You're telling me when she had her head in my lap, she was fantasizing about the two of you? Like, she was dreaming I _was_ you?"

Arnold lifted an eyebrow at his friend's excited reaction and replied "When did she have her head in your lap?"

"Uhh nevermind." Gerald said, scratching his head.

 _The Beeper Emporium_

Moments after watching Johnny storm away, being forced to accept the area in the store that was planned to be set aside for the presentation, the girls watched their dad approach them.

"Yeesh! What a nutjob."

"Pttss...you can say that again." Helga stood from the curb, agreeing with her workaholic father.

"What do we do now daddy?" Olga asked eagerly, ready to offer help in any way that she could.

Rather than responding to his overly achieving daughter, Bob marched over to his employees to make sure they were following _his_ layout design, as opposed to anything Johnny may have suggested.

After watching her father storm away, Helga huffed with frustration and looked over to see her sister starting to sob.

 _Oh brother!_

"Well whatever help we're capable of giving, he's obviously not interested in it. I'm out of here."

 _P.S. 118_

"What's so funny?"

Arnold lifted his head from the book, having interrupted his own thoughts "I was just picturing what you told me about Helga in your lap."

"What's your point?" Gerald glared, not finding the situation amusing.

A dreamy smile formed on Arnold's face as he began staring off into space. Gerald lifted an eyebrow at his friend, while listening to him say "Nothing I guess. She's just always been funny."

The loving look on Arnold's face was showing Gerald his friend was approaching Helga's insanity level as far as romantic feelings for another person went.

"She has?"

Shaking his head profusely, Arnold said "Well yeah. Don't you remember that show she did for all our friends in fourth grade?"

Lifting an eyebrow, he replied "I think you mean _about_ our friends, but I will admit, she had the class laughing hard...especially at you!"

The oblong headed boy began to blush as he looked back down at the book, reading what had refreshed his memory of the show.

 _Helga's Show_

 _Making fun of all our friends_

 _The loud laughter would not end_

 _Waiting for the compliments_

 _Only to receive resents_

 _Someone saw the good that day_

 _It was all just meant for fun_

 _You encouraged me to say_

 _My jokes about everyone_

 _Phoebe's House_

Helga sat with her best friend in her room, hoping to spend the rest of the day not thinking about Bob's business. The summer had been spent focusing on customers and finances. Just a few hours spent pretending none of that existed in her life would be amazing.

"How are things proceeding with Arnold, Helga?" Phoebe wondered, looking over at her tired friend.

Shrugging her shoulders, leaning against the bed, Helga sighed "Okay I guess. That is if you consider using him as my sales associate to be an encouraging sign of building a relationship."

Phoebe giggled at the remark. Although she could see her friend's faith wasn't as strong as it could be, it was a good sign she was opening up to the idea of it."

 _P.S. 118_

"You're really starting to weird me out with that look." Gerald warned his friend, whose smile was growing larger by the minute.

"Sorry Gerald. It's just surprising that she found some of these moments to be meaningful." Arnold laughed lightly.

"Such as?" his friend almost regretted asking.

Showing his friend the book, Arnold reminded his friend of the day they were assigned to be partners with Helga and Phoebe for their history project.

"Like when we all had to work together on the Sacajawea project. And she…"

"Wasted our art supplies on your lap as opposed to our project." his friend finished.

 _Girl Trouble_

 _Waiting to work with you that day_

 _A chance to be near you again_

 _Then ruined by my angry ways_

 _Sad to see you frown at me then_

 _My harsh ways then rubbed off on you_

 _At your sudden rage, my eyes grew_

 _Shame I felt for my evil ways_

 _Causing you to change your good ways_

 _I sat there sulking in my room_

 _Nothing good could come I assumed_

 _Til I received a call from you_

 _Showing your good ways did come through_

Gerald lifted an eyebrow at the poem, unsure of what to say. Helga was obviously willing to open up to Arnold by revealing these intimate feelings to him. Was it _his_ place to reveal any unknown information she may have left out for Arnold to know?

 _Boarding House_

"What's wrong sweetie?" Stella asked the usually perky girl in her kitchen.

Olga did her best to hold back her sobs, while finding something to prepare for dinner. "Daddy's not having an easy day at work."

Miles stood from the table, feeling sorry for their guest and said "All jobs are stressful sometimes. Your dad's dedication to his work is very admirable. We can tell he cares a lot about his family."

Olga wiped the tears from her eyes, thinking about what the caring couple had said to her. It was difficult watching Bob struggle with his work, but it showed how much he cared for his family.

 _P.S. 118_

Arnold looked at his friend who now seemed to be the one with his head in the clouds.

"What's wrong Gerald?"

Looking up from the book, Gerald asked "So, Pataki's really comfortable sharing all this with you?"

"Well yeah. I mean, I had to ease her into it. She wasn't crazy about the idea at first. Why?" the blonde boy asked anxiously.

"Look man, the last thing I want to do is ruin anything for the two of you. I think it's great you're getting along, but have you not wondered since the trip _how_ all that footage for the video of you was taken?"

Arnold continued to stare at his friend with an unamused look as he bluntly said "I already know she used to stalk me Gerald."

Gerald's eyes widened at the information; the surprise turned out to be on him.

"You did? Since when?"

Arnold stared at the ground, pushing himself back and forth in the swing slowly. "There's something she and I never told anyone."

 _Phoebe's House_

Although Helga had done her best to keep her father's business out of her mind for the day, Phoebe couldn't help but ask how things were going with that as well.

"Has there been much success with the improvement of your father's new store recently?"

Helga let out a hopeless sigh, implying she was sick of dealing the even the thought of it. Putting up with the stress of Bob's overwhelming work was beginning to seem like a problem for herself. She didn't like seeing him reduced to the level he was at anymore than she enjoyed hearing about his work issues when he was in charge of everything.

"Bob's got the employees hired back and a layout we've yet to see if they possess the knowledge to put it together." she scoffed.

Looking at the familiar expression on her friend's face, Phoebe replied "Rest assured Helga, no matter the inconveniences your father's business maybe starting with, he's proven himself worthy of working his way out of a financial crisis."

 _P.S. 118_

"WHAT?!"

Arnold planted his face in his hands after revealing the information to his friend about what had happened on FTi with Helga.

"You're telling me the night we saved this city from corruption was the same night your lady spilled her guts to you?"

"Pretty much." Arnold sighed, feeling bad for keeping this secret. He and Gerald shared everything with each other.

"Mm, mm, mmm! Well, what are you gonna do? I think we've both seen enough evidence to know how crazy she is about you."

Arnold sat there a moment, thinking about how much his feelings had changed for Helga since the summer began. Things had started slow and he was more than grateful she was willing to be patient with him. Not only that, but was willing to share so much personal information with him.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go home. I didn't get to see her this morning."

"Later man." Gerald said, giving his friend their secret hand shake.

 _Phoebe's House_

After a normal pep talk with her friend about there being no need to let her home life or intimate feelings get the best of her, Helga rose from the floor and said "I think I'm going to head out Pheebs."

"Certainly Helga. You may want to take this umbrella with you. There's a good chance of rain." Phoebe informed her.

Helga smiled as she took the umbrella her friend was nice enough to lend her. She was always there for her when she needed help. Just like someone else…

 _The Boarding House_

Arnold arrived at his front porch, not quite ready to go inside yet. He sat on the stoop, wondering where he and Helga were at at that point. Were they close enough to be in a relationship? Did he have feelings strong enough for her now to call her his girlfriend?

 _The Flood_

 _It was raining and pouring_

 _Stuck at school; it was so boring_

 _Being held captive in there_

 _More torture than we could bare_

 _Acting crazy all day long_

 _Until we heard a sad song_

 _Simmons hanging for dear life_

 _Putting an end to our strife_

 _Leaning down to lend a hand_

 _In the water I did land_

 _I called out then for my love_

 _As I watched him up above_

 _Pulling me back up inside_

 _One day my love, I won't hide_

Arnold sat on the porch steps, remembering the moment Helga fell out of the window.

"Arnold!"

"NO!"

More and more he was reading things pointing out how concerned he had always been for her. Being the good person that he was, he never thought twice about being kind to someone (even Helga) having a deeper meaning than just being a good person.

While staring at the poem, Arnold began to notice raindrops falling on the pages. He quickly shut the book, not wanting the written work to be ruined. There were still some things he hadn't read.

Before he had the chance to stand, he notice someone holding something over his head.

"Whatcha doing out in the rain football head?"

Arnold looked to see Helga hovering over him with her umbrella. He anxiously stood beside her, showing her the book.

After watching her nod her head, he asked "How did everything go with your dad?"

Shrugging her shoulders as she continued to hold the umbrella above their heads, Helga replied "Beats me. Guess I'll be finding out tonight."

Arnold frowned at the response, but wasn't going to make her feel bad about anything.

The two then went inside to find there wasn't anyone in the dining room eating.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"Hey there shortman!" Phil greeted the kids.

"Hey grandpa. Where is everyone?"

"Well, that older sister of your little friend there wasn't too happy when she got back. Your parents ended up telling her not to worry about dinner. Wish they'd gotten my opinion on that first." Phil replied.

Arnold looked at Helga, wondering if she wanted them to make her anything to eat.

"I'm not hungry anyway." she sighed.

The odd shaped headed boy took his friend's hand in his and said "I think we're going to go upstairs grandpa."

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold sat on the bed with his friend, happy to see her for the first time that day. He wrapped his arm around her, leaning against the shelves. "I'm sorry you didn't have a good time with your dad."

Helga cocked her brow, thinking he was crazy for assuming it would have been possible to enjoy something like that.

"It's no big deal I guess."

"Just remember, everything will get taken care of, and you'll be back in your own house soon." he smiled, seeing a sweet look form in her eyes.

"Thanks football head."

Arnold placed his hand on her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. All those moments he read about that day, showed him no matter what the situation was with her (be it angry, scared, or happy), he always had an impact on her.

Feeling his warm hand against her face, watching his emerald eyes remain focused on her, Helga gripped his sweater tightly, pulling him close to kiss him. Arnold's eyes widened at the sudden movement, but didn't fight it. Having his soft sweet lips against her own made all the stress of the day disappear. Just having the hope of him one day returning her strong feelings was enough to brighten her dark day.

The emotionally conflicted girl let out an intense moan while she felt the love of her life release a soft sigh through his nose. Helga's mind was beginning to melt, as she sat there locking lips with the love of her life. Enjoyable as each of these moments was, she couldn't allow herself to get too caught up in them. No matter how much hope there may be for it, Arnold still hadn't said he loved her yet. She had to control her urges. The pigtailed girl was attempting to release her grip on the blonde boy's shirt; that is, until something unexpected happened.

Shivers raced through her when she felt her friend gently poking her lips with his tongue. Her eyes widened, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her. What started as a hesitant movement soon turned into repetitive swiping along her lips. Helga's heart began to pound as her grip on her beloved's shirt then did loosen.

Arnold placed his hands over hers, not letting them slip away. While the overwhelmed girl was on cloud nine, Arnold was still processing what was going through his mind. What had made him decide to do that? There he was, sliding his tongue alongside her lips, waiting for her to allow him inside. Yet, he hadn't decided exactly where his emotions lied. Did he still consider her to be just a friend? Had she surpassed Gerald and moved up to his best friend? Did he finally possess feelings strong enough to consider her his girlfriend?

The oblong headed boy felt his friend's hands trembling within his own, as her lips quivered beneath his tongue. It was as if his movements were on autopilot while his mind was still lost on how far along they were in what he wasn't even sure was a relationship yet. Before he knew it, Arnold felt his tongue fall inside the utterly pleased girl's mouth.

His eyes flashed as he opened them to see Helga's peacefully shut. Arnold felt his heart skip a beat at his unintentional movement; expecting an upset response from his friend.

It was the complete opposite however. While his tongue remained inside her, he began to feel her sliding hers alongside his. Now he was the one who was shaking vigorously. Arnold wasn't sure if he should be doing this without being absolutely certain he loved her. Yet, she didn't seem upset by it. Hopefully, he wasn't sending her mixed signals. Helga had already told herself not to let her hopes get the best of her. After this surprise however, would she be able to stick to that demand?

Arnold slowly took his tongue back, still resting his lips against hers. Before saying what he had planned, he heard her releasing a small swoon. Chills ran through him again at the feel of her shaking lips against his from that loving expression.

"Helga..."

The passionate girl's dreamy eyes fluttered open, meeting a set of what appeared to be concerned ones. Despite what she was looking at, she couldn't snap herself out of the wonderful mind state he had just put her in.

"Hmm?"

Caressing her now calm hands with his thumbs that were still resting against his chest, he said hesitantly "I...I didn't mean to do that."

The last thing Helga wanted to do was pressure him. It was unbelievable enough they had gotten as close with their friendship as they had. She was annoyed at the idea of him feeling any affection he showed for her would _bother_ her however.

"Really? Because you seemed to be enjoying yourself there for a minute football head." Helga teased him as his faced blushed an intense shade of red.

Watching her send what appeared to be a flirtatious glare, Arnold felt his blood running cold. _Was_ he enjoying himself?

"Well I..."

"Yes?" the eager girl asked, cocking her brow.

"I...I mean..."

Helga shook her head, letting out a slight chuckle. While that spontaneous side of him was indescribably pleasing, she would always admire his desire to do the right thing.

"Good night football head." she said, standing from the bed, leaving the puzzled boy alone with his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ALREADY READ CHAPTER 12, I UPDATED THE ENDING**

Chapter 13: What Happened To It?

 _Rhonda's House_

Rhonda stood in front of her closet, fantasizing about the grand opening of Bob's new store. She could just picture everyone there with their cameras, ready to take pictures of the jaw dropping outfit she chose to wear. The customers staring excitedly as she showed off the new merchandise Mr. Pataki would be selling. What could possibly go wrong?

 _The Beeper Emporium_

"Look you bunch of weasels! We're falling behind on the layout thanks to a few people calling in at the last minute. If we want this place up and running soon, we need to…"

Bob was giving harsh demands to his rehired employees outside the soon to be reopened store when he felt a tap on his shoulder. The workaholic turned around to see his stylish business associate standing there with another complaint.

"Oh it's you. What do you want now? And make it snappy would ya? We've got a lot to take care of here!"

"Last night Camille and I were rehearsing how the models would display your merchandise. I'm sorry, but that little debutante friend of your daughter's is going to be a problem." Johnny insisted, still not wanting to use Rhonda.

"What the heck do you want me to do about it? I'm not the one who hired her for crying out loud!" Bob scowled.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

Phil was sitting in the kitchen, watching Pookey make some measle soup. Olga had offered to tidy up the rest of the house, which the other boarders didn't seem to have a problem making a mess of.

Helga walked into the kitchen just in time to see the eccentric woman handing what looked like a bowl of oatmeal to her husband.

"Morning shortman's girlfriend!" Phil said excitedly.

Helga's eyes widened at the greeting, not knowing what to say. She assumed he knew they hadn't made it there just yet.

"Uhh hi?" she stuttered, rubbing her arm.

"Good morning Eleanor! Let me fix you a bowl of soup." Pookey insisted, as Helga stared at what appeared to be an unappetizing meal.

"Uhh that's okay. I'll just make myself some cereal." she insisted.

"Can't say I blame you." Phil mumbled, stirring the slopping dish.

After pouring herself a bowl of Sugar Chunk Cereal, Helga took a seat at the table with Phil and asked "Where's Arnold?"

 _Arcade_

"Now what exactly happened?"

Arnold stood leaning against the race car game his friend would go out with in a heartbeat if it was capable of returning the feelings he felt for the game. Watching Gerald's eyes remained focused on Runaway Bus Driver, Arnold began to blush as his eyes wandered the room, noticing the filled area. He began thinking to himself, he may not have chosen the best area to discuss his problem with his friend.

"Well, after I got home last night…" he began rubbing his arm nervously, as Gerald waited for him to continue.

"Uh huh?"

"I was waiting on the stoop for Helga, reading her book. She showed up just as it started to rain. It reminded me of the day we met. Then when we got to my room, I just started thinking about how everything I've read that she's written has shown I may have felt something for her before we kissed." Arnold said softly, not wanting anyone around to hear them.

"Like what?" his friend eagerly wondered, with his eyes still glued to the game.

Arnold looked down at the book in his hands he continued to carry around town with him. It was as if he was putting it on his list of life's accomplishments to finish it. "Well, like when I got mad at her for throwing the paint on me. She said in this book how much it hurt her to see that she did something to turn me into someone so vindictive. Even if I was like that for a minute, I didn't stay that way. I had to apologize to her."

"I see your point. Did you do it because you had feelings for her though, or just because you always have to do the right thing?" Gerald couldn't help but point out.

Arnold sighed, starting to not care how many people were around them. The perplexed boy stared down at the book in his hands, remembering what had happened the previous night.

"I don't know. Both? I don't like to hurt people, and the more I read this, the more I see she never meant to hurt me."

Gerald was nearing the end of his game, while taking in his friend's story. As he was on the verge of beating his record, he replied "Look man, whether or not you two felt something for each other before, I think it's obvious you do now."

Arnold let out a sigh as he watched his friend finish his game, finally beating his best score. Gerald turned to face his stressed friend and said "What is it you're so worried about anyway?"

 _Rhonda's House_

"Unbelievable!" the stylish girl cried out, tossing her clothes across her room. Nothing she possessed appeared to be worthy of modeling for what she was sure to be half the city. Why wouldn't they show up to get a front row seat of her?

Just when she was about to decide to go out shopping for a new outfit, Rhonda heard her cell phone ringing.

RING RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hey Rhonda"

"Hi Nadine"

"I don't want to worry you, but I was passing by the Beeper Emporium when I heard Mr. Pataki discussing some changes that maybe occurring with Johnny Stitches modeling show."

 _Walk_

After being told Arnold was going out with Gerald, Helga decided to head for his place. Along the way she thought about what had happened the previous night. At first she thought she had been to quick to grab Arnold the way she did. He was just so supportive and understanding of her feelings. How could she not want to show him her appreciation.

Then he took things to a new level, which she was not expecting. It seemed so sudden for him to do after not even hearing him mention recently his feelings were growing stronger than they already were. Did she do something to pressure him or was he just feeling guilty for taking so long to make up his mind about how he really felt about her?

While these thoughts were going through her, Helga failed to watch where she was going...THUMP!

Rounding the corner of the sidewalk, she bumped into an angry face.

"Excuse me! You're in my way!"

"Where's the fire Princess?" Helga smirked.

"I'll have you know, your friend is once again trying to ruin things for my career."

Helga cocked her brow at that statement, as she asked "What the heck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that fact that Johnny is still trying to exclude me from your dad's modeling rendition!"

Helga stood there pinching the bridge of her nose, while her angry classmate stormed past her. She had done all she could to convince Johnny to let Rhonda be part of the show. She wan't about to get on her knees and beg him to give into the idea of it.

 _The Park_

Telling Gerald he was questioning how far back his feelings for Helga could be traced to was one thing. Telling him how far he had now taken them was another. He couldn't just say it in a small crowded area where conversations could easily be heard.

"Not to sound like Pataki, but would you just spill it!" Gerald insisted, circling the park with his friend.

Arnold took a deep breath, still hesitant about revealing the information. He had to get someone's opinion on the matter though.

"Okay well, when Helga and I were in my room last night…"

"Oh this sounds promising." Gerald crossed his arms, listening to his friend.

"I was trying to comfort her after seeing how upset she was about the way things still are with her family. Everything this book's brought up so far has shown me I've always cared about the way people treat her. Then when I was reassuring her I would always be there for her, she grabbed me and kissed me…"

Gerald gave his friend an unamused look and replied in a monotone voice "And that surprised you?"

"At first it shocked me. Umm just because of how sudden it was. That didn't stop me from enjoying it though…" the innocent boy blushed, avoiding eye contact with his friend.

Gerald continued to listen attentively, while his friend carried on with the story. "Before I knew it, I was uhhh sticking my tongue in her mouth."

Gerald shook his head at his friend, not sure of what to think. On the one hand, it was astonishing he had acquired feelings for the class bully. On the other hand, Helga had proven herself already to be more than that. "Mm, mm, mmm. Talk about Jungle Fever!"

"Gerald…"

"What? You said you weren't sure of how you felt about her yet. This should tell you something shouldn't it?"

Arnold took a seat on the nearby bench, staring at the book in his hands. His friend followed him over there, and listened to him say "I just didn't feel right doing it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I haven't told her that I love her yet. Then I go and do something like that? I just felt so close to her. All the different emotions she's expressed in this book have shown me that no matter how she acted around me, her love for me never changed. It was all because _I_ never acted differently around _her_. I couldn't allow myself to let her think I would ever want to hurt her...especially not the way her family does. Knowing how much something as simple as my kind ways means to her has just made me see her with new eyes."

Gerald placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, seeing how deep his thoughts had become for this girl. He knew Helga wasn't a bad person, although her negativity was unnecessary at times.

"Then you've got to tell her man."

Arnold's head shot up as quickly as his eyes lit up with fear. He turned to look at his friend and said "What if she thinks I'm crazy?"

Gerald gave his friend a look implying that he was crazy for thinking that. After everything he had found out about this girl, if anything, she had to be going crazy waiting for a direct answer about his feelings for her.

 _The Beeper Emporium_

While Bob's workers were continuing the layout, Johnny was continuing to complain about the presentation that would be taking place in it.

"I don't want that brat in my show! Talk to her or I…"

Before he could finish his threat, the fashion designer was tapped on the shoulder by an unwelcoming face.

"Oh it's you." he glared.

"What may I ask is going on here?" Rhonda insisted on knowing with her hands on her hips.

"What the devil are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you ONCE AGAIN have decided to exclude my brilliant styling expertise from your modeling rendition. Is there no end to your vulgarity?" the outraged pre-teen demanded to know.

"Look here missy, you were never given a contract. I can exclude you whenever I please."

"Well I never!" Rhonda gasped, storming away.

"Well...now...you...have. Good bye!" Johnny mocked, happy to be rid of her.

 _The Park_

Gerald watched his friend stare at the ground, considering what to say to what he still wasn't sure to be his girlfriend. He liked her, cared for her, appreciated her, enjoyed spending time with her. Was all that really enough to make him want to kiss her the way he had, or were his feelings stronger than that?

"It's getting late buddy. You ready to head home?"

Arnold looked over at his friend and sighed "I think I'm going to stay awhile longer."

"Okay man. See ya." Gerald said, giving his friend their secret handshake.

Arnold opened the book he had been holding all day, but hadn't taken the time to read. He sat flipping through the pages he had already read, remembering how he felt after each memory that had been brought up.

At last, he came across one that stood out to him. He thought back to the day he and Helga had done the play Romeo and Juliet together, and realized it was the first time they had actually kissed.

 _School Play_

 _Not caring to participate_

 _I did not stand around and wait_

 _When Simmons mentioned the new play_

 _That would be taking place Friday_

 _When I learned you were in it too_

 _My desire for it then grew_

 _Wanting to be near you that day_

 _I had to sabotage the play_

 _Using tricks, lies, and persuasion_

 _There was no way I wouldn't win_

 _All except for one did fear me_

 _Her confidence drove me crazy_

 _I had to come clean with her then_

 _If I was then going to win_

 _After revealing my secret_

 _A bit of fear inside me lit_

 _It was worth being with him though_

 _On the stage he can never know_

 _At last our lips met and I_

 _Felt such joy I wanted to cry_

After finishing the written work, Arnold's mind traced back to when Helga held his face in her hands for those long ten seconds. It was as long as the kiss she had given him on FTi, though nowhere near as passionate.

He laid there on stage, wondering why she was taking so long letting him go. Now he was sitting in the park, wondering why he didn't want to let her go.

He then shut the book quickly when noticing someone take a seat beside him. It wasn't necessary however, he looked over to see who it was. "Hey football head, how's it going?"

Arnold smiled at his friend and said softly "Not bad. How's your day been?"

Rolling her eyes at the question, Helga scoffed "Pttss...Princess once again was denied the privilege of showing off her impressive outerwear. I'm not talking to Johnny again for her."

Arnold took Helga's hand in his, rubbing it gently. He could see while she was upset, she no longer felt up to dealing with the drama of the situation.

"It'll be okay Helga. It's just one customer we're losing." Arnold pointed out, hoping to remain optimistic.

Helga leaned back against the bench, propping her head in her hand as she rested her arm against it. Watching the caring boy caress her hand with his thumb, she smiled softly and said "I guess so."

Arnold listened to the disappointed response that his friend had given him. Watching her stare down at the bench, he asked "Umm Helga?"

"Yeah?" she looked up curiously.

"I didn't upset you last night did I?" he gulped, rubbing her hand even quicker.

Helga watched the nervous look forming on his face as she cocked her brow and asked "What are you talking about?"

"It's just...the way I kissed you. I never meant to do anything like that. I don't even know _why_ I did it." he blushed.

Helga frowned, thinking back to last night in his room. Apparently she had been right not to get her hopes up about how he might be feeling about her.

Seeing her look away from him, Arnold knew then he must have said something wrong. "I...I mean, I just didn't want to do anything you didn't want me to." he said, squeezing her hand tightly.

Helga looked over at him, cocking her brow and asked "Arnold, what makes you think I would be bothered by you kissing me? For crying out loud! I've spent the summer showing you in so many ways how I've felt about you all these years, and you're still afraid of me? Am I _that_ hard to talk to?"

Arnold's fear turned to what almost felt like an insult. He gave Helga a questioning look and replied "Well, I could say the same to you."

"What's that supposed to mean hairboy?!" Helga took back her hand, no longer feeling close to him.

"This book implies you've always felt I'm the only person you know who does the right thing. You care for me because you know what a good person I am. If that's how you really feel about me, then why are you so afraid to share your feelings with me?"

Helga felt her heart pounding, realizing she had been cornered. That is, until she said "I already told you, I was afraid of being rejected. Criminy! Catch a clue would you?"

"I understand it must have been hard for you, but how were you ever supposed to know if you were just wasting your time thinking about me if you never said anything to me?"

The frustrated girl sat facing the ground with her head in her heads, not knowing how to respond. He didn't understand the torture she felt of not having the strength to risk the idea of being rejected. Only having her fantasies to hold onto, and knowing that even if she couldn't actually have him, someone as caring as him was still in her life."

Just as she was about to get up, maybe go to Phoebe's house to think things through, Helga felt a hand placed on her back. She let out a sad sigh, while she sat there feeling Arnold gently rub her back and forth to comfort her.

"Hurting you is the last thing I would ever want to do. That's the only reason I said anything. And I..I…"

After feeling his hand ceasing to rub her, Helga looked up to see him staring nervously at her. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs _Would you just make up your mind already!_

The more patient she was with him, the more torturous it was becoming. Didn't he see the only way he could hurt her was by rejecting her, which he already made it seem like he was doing? It felt as though he didn't actually mean to kiss her the way he did. He just felt sorry for her, and what she was going through with her family.

She was on the verge of telling him to forget it ever happened when she felt herself being jerked towards him. Arnold held on tight to her arms, pulling her lips to meet firmly against his.

Helga sat wide eyed as she felt him tilting the positions of their faces. The passion behind it while watching him enjoy himself made her think…

 _This must be how I made him feel on FTi_

He placed a hand behind her head, pressing their faces even closer (if that was possible). Arnold felt her let out a heavy breath through her nose against him, still trying to process what was going on. Was he finally returning her feelings?

That heavy breath against his face sent chills running through him. He didn't care to question his actions or even where they were. All he knew was, he had just hurt who had become the last person he would ever _want_ to hurt.

Helga was beginning to shake at the idea of someone seeing them. Although everyone knew they were friends, it felt a bit extreme.

Arnold began to caress her one arm that was still held tightly with his thumb. He could tell she was nervous, and he wasn't exactly confident about what he was doing. His mind was still full of mixed feelings. Yet, he couldn't allow himself to let go of her.

The sweet touch of her lips, her smooth skin beneath his hand, the warm breaths against his face. It made him see her as the opposite of what everyone else knew her to be; a mean girl with a tough reputation.

Thinking deeper and deeper about how kind hearted he knew she actually was, his actions got away from him again.

Helga was about to at last close her eyes and relax at the idea of them being this passionate out in the open when she felt something.

Arnold let out a heavy moan and didn't hesitate to slide his tongue into his _friend's_ mouth. Helga breathed heavily as she glanced at him continuing to shift the positions of their faces. The blonde boy seemed to be enjoying himself all too much.

The conflicted girl began to tremble when she felt him running his tongue alongside hers. Her eyes slowly shut, not believing what was happening. She felt him going from swiping her tongue to exploring every inch of her mouth. His movements caused intense shivers that Arnold once again felt beneath his hand.

The more than content boy let go of her arm and began slowly running his fingers through her hair. As he played with it, Helga caught a whiff of the sweet scent it now carried that made her lips quiver against her beloved's.

He barely noticed however. He was too caught up in the moment. Too focused on the idea that someone meant this much to him, or was at least capable of pleasuring him in such an extraordinary way. How could he not possess strong feelings for someone he enjoyed such an activity with; and _this much_?

After lightly stroking her hair, Arnold placed a hand on her face, doing the same to her cheek. Apparently this sensitive girl had been relying on him to give her hope for the future. She idolized him. He didn't know whether to find it flattering or pressuring. Either way, it made him see her as a fragile being who needed support.

When Helga had at last come to terms with what was happening, she slowly lifted her hands to hold onto Arnold's arms. Grasping him tightly, hoping to imply how strong her feelings were for him (in case she hadn't already).

That was unnecessary however. As he held her face close to his, he felt himself being pushed back. Almost losing his balance, he realized Helga had practically collapsed from the pleasure of this experience, and fell completely against his face.

This at last broke the kiss as Arnold sat the two of them back up. His face was bright red, having realized what he had just done. It didn't seem to matter though. He looked at the giddy facial expression his friend was wearing, having been overly content with the experience.

As much as he wanted to apologize for getting carried away again, that was what started the fight in the first place.

"Are you okay Helga?"

Shaking her head vigorously, she replied "Uh huh."

Taking her hand in his, he began to rub it and asked "Will you go out with me again?"

Helga's eyes lowered into a peaceful gaze. Maybe he didn't just kiss her because he felt sorry for her. Maybe he really was falling in love with her.

"Sounds good to me football head."

Arnold helped his lovesick friend off the park bench. He didn't know what he had in store for their next date, but something told him it didn't matter. They were becoming closer by the minute just by taking strolls around town (for him, trips down memory lane).

The kind hearted boy eagerly took his friend's hand in his and pulled her along towards the boarding house. Everything was perfect in his mind.

 _The Boarding House_

The kids entered the house to find Phil sitting in the kitchen. "Hey there shortman!"

"Hey grandpa. Where is everybody?" Arnold wondered. It was unusual to not have Pookey, Stella or Olga making dinner.

"Well your parents went to see Eduardo, your girlfriend's sister's out shopping, and Pookey said something about raising the Titanic. I didn't care to get all the details." Phil explained.

Helga blushed at the description. She was beginning to assume Phil was just going to continue calling her that no matter how far along they were in the relationship. Much like Bob was dedicated to calling her Olga, whether he actually knew her name or not.

"Don't worry, there's some pizza on the stove for the two of you." Phil pointed, having saved them a few pieces after ordering some for himself.

Arnold smiled at the thought, and grabbed the box without thinking twice. Stilling holding his friend's hand with his other, he took the pizza and said "Let's go to my room Helga."

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold anxiously took the pizza over to his bed where he and Helga could enjoy it together. She had been awfully quiet on the way home. He was beginning to worry once again he had taken things too far. How was he supposed to find out without offending her with that assumption however?

"I had a good time today Helga." he said softly, hoping to get a conversation going.

Helga cocked her brow, finding it to be an odd thing to say. The only part of the day they had spent together was their moment in the park, which didn't start out so smoothly.

"If you mean the last hour of the day, then yeah, I did too." she corrected him, grabbing herself a slice.

Arnold blushed at his error and began to rub the back of his neck. He decided if they were ever going to move things along between the two of them, they couldn't just wait for the other to figure out what was their mind. That being said, he took a deep breath and replied "I don't want to reenact our argument at the park, but like I said, I questioned it because I would never want to make you uncomfortable. You said it was crazy for me to assume something like that would, but I could sense how shooken up you were when I did it to you again."

Helga sighed, seeing his point. The last thing she wanted was for Arnold to hold back on any feelings he possessed for her. It was just so unexpected. That didn't mean it was something he had to feel guilty for however.

"Arnold, I'm not mad about anything. I'm just trying to be patient with you while you figure out how you feel about me. It's not exactly easy when you imply your feelings are getting stronger, then feel the need to send out a lame apology with it. Why not just have Princess compliment my outfit only to have her shove a copy of the latest fashion magazine she carries with her in my face? Criminy!"

Arnold let out a small laugh, seeing where she was coming from. "I'm sorry. I just wanted…"

"To do the right thing. Mr. Goody two shoes." Helga finished for him, setting her pizza aside.

"Well yeah. Isn't that what you love about me though?"

Helga cocked her brow at the question, as he quickly added "I mean, I know it's something you like about me."

Shaking her head at his nervousness, the tired girl said "You are such a football head."

Arnold was ready to take the pizza box downstairs, when he saw his friend getting up to say "Well, I'm going to get some shut eye."

"Okay. Good night Helga."

"Night football head."

After watching her leave the room, Arnold turned to notice he may have forgotten to bring something home with him.

"Oh no! Where's the book?!"

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

The anxious boy raced downstairs to see his grandpa finishing up a sandwich. "Grandpa! Did you see a book i here?!"

"What kind of book? School book, baby book, music book? Guess it doesn't matter, since I haven't seen _any_ today." Phil said rubbing his chin.

Arnold raced back upstairs, not caring to explain things to his grandpa. What would Helga think if he had left it at the park?

 _Arnold's Room_

Searching around his room repetitively, Arnold finally came to the conclusion that either Helga picked it up, or he had just left it there. She had seemed pretty tired on her way out of the room. It didn't seem right to bother her about it then. He didn't know how he was supposed to sleep with thing hanging over his head however.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Maybe I Am?

 _Boarding House_

Just as he suspected, Arnold didn't get much sleep. He spent the night worrying not only about where he had left the book, but about who might have seen it. While he was worried about Helga's reaction, he also prayed she was the one who had grabbed it. Only one way to find out…

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"Who wants omelets?!" Olga asked eagerly, having gotten up early to prepare the special breakfast.

"Right here! Don't be stingy!" Phil said, anxiously grabbing the mouth watering meal.

Arnold then walked in to see Helga wasn't joining everyone else for breakfast.

"Morning shortman!" Phil exclaimed, still staring at his plate.

"Hey grandpa. Has anyone seen Helga?"

"Baby sister asked me for some money so she could run to the store for something!" Olga replied excitedly.

Arnold found that to be a bit suspicious, seeing as how Helga wasn't one to enjoy shopping. Maybe she just wanted to buy a wrestling magazine.

 _The Corner Store_

"Eurika!"

Helga was wondering the aisles of The Corner Store until she at last came across the hair care products. When she found her beloved's sweet scented shampoo, she wasted no time grabbing three or four bottles of it.

As the ecstatic girl was standing in line, holding her merchandise tight, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Helga turned to see a familiar face and said "Oh hey doc."

"Hello Helga. How have you been?" Dr. Bliss wondered.

"Okay I guess." she replied, doing her best to shrug her shoulders, while she held onto the shampoo.

"How are things with Arnold?"

Her eyes lit with fear, unsure of what to say. While it was great they were spending time together, Arnold still hadn't made up his mind about how he felt about her yet.

"They're okay I guess."

The caring psychologist could sense something was troubling her previous patient and replied "You can always come talk to me when you need to."

A small smile began to form on the young girl's face as she replied "Thanks, but I think I'll be okay."

 _The Park_

As long as Helga was busy shopping, Arnold assumed this would be the perfect time to run to the park and see if her book was still there. When he made it to the bench the two of them had been sitting at, he came to find the book was long gone. Arnold stood there with a devastated look, not knowing who could have picked it up.

Just as he was turning around to head back to the boarding house, he bumped into an unexpected face...

"ARNIE?!"

The plain boy snorted at his cousin's overwhelming reaction and replied "Hey."

Arnold remained wide eyed at who he had suddenly run into and asked "What are you doing here?!"

"My parents got a call that your parents are alive. Your mom invited us to stay with you guys for the weekend." he snorted at his cousin.

Arnold smacked his face in frustration. Now was definitely not the time to be dealing with this. What with Helga and her family living with him, while dealing with the stress of her family's business developing, Arnie didn't need to be brought into the picture.

"Fine. I have to go." Arnold sighed, walking past his cousin.

 _The Boarding House_

"It's great to see you all again!" Stella said, hugging her brother excitedly.

"Thanks. We're so glad you two are alright!" Jason exclaimed.

"I'm afraid we're short on rooms right now. You'll have to stay in the basement." Stella informed them, while a grumpy look formed on Phil's face "They better not touch my extra bathroom."

The family then turned to hear the front door opening. An anxious look formed on Stella's face, hoping it was who she thought it was.

When Arnold walked into the room, she readily grabbed him and said "Look who's here sweetie!"

The blonde boy waved unenthusiastically and replied "Uhh yeah. I ran into Arnie at the park."

"I'm sure that was fun." Phil mumbled, sitting at the table.

"Why don't we all go out for lunch when Arnie gets back?" Miles suggested.

Arnold didn't hesitate to pull away from his mother as he said "Thanks, but I just came by to get my baseball glove. I'm going to meet Gerald."

"Okay, have fun son." Miles told him, while watching Arnold quickly race out of the room.

 _Gerald Field_

"Mm, mm, mmm! First you can't explain your feelings. Now you have to keep your weird relative away from her while you figure out how to do it."

"I don't know what to do. I can tell she's losing her patience with me."

"Well bringing your creepy cousin into the picture sure isn't going to help with that."

"Gerald…"

"Okay, okay. Just warn her he's coming. He'll only be here two days." Gerald reminded him, hoping to comfort his friend.

Arnold was about to toss the ball back, thinking it may not be as bad as it seemed when he heard something fall beside him.

He looked down to see a bunch of shampoo bottles circling his feet as he turned around, then looked up to see a stunned friend who couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

Arnold gulped at the sight of her; this was not how he wanted her to find out. Especially since he had planned to take her out that night.

"Helga! Umm...I was looking for you this morning."

"You better not have said what I thought I heard you say." the vexed girl snapped.

"You mean the news about his crazy relative? Your ears don't deceive you." Gerald assured her wittily.

Arnold rolled his eyes at the remark, while Helga continued to glare at the troubled boy in front of her.

"I'm really sorry Helga. I promise he won't be here long."

Helga clenched her fists at her sides in frustration. She knew there was nothing he could do about it, and yelling at him certainly wasn't going to speed up his decision on how strong his feelings for her were.

"Fine." she said, in the calmest voice she could manage.

Arnold watched her march away without caring to pick up the shampoo. Gerald walked up to his friend who he could see was carrying the same guilty expression he always did when he wasn't capable of fixing a problem.

"She'll get over it man. Just give her some time to cool down."

"I guess." the blonde boy sighed, as he bent down to pick up the sweet scented hair products.

 _Rhonda's House_

"I cannot believe they did this to me! If they plan on seeing me at the opening, they are sorely mistaken!" the snobbish girl complained to her friend.

"You know Rhonda, Helga's family's been going through a tough time the past year. Even if you don't plan on buying something, you could still show up to support her." Nadine suggested.

Rhonda crossed her arms at the unamusing suggestion and whined "Why on earth would I care to do that? What has she done to help me? Every day I listen to her complain about my tasteful outerwear opinions that everyone should be more than grateful for!"

Nadine shook her head, tempted to point out her friend was no better. Every day she criticized Helga for what she decided to wear, because it didn't seem up to date.

"Even if Johnny's going to be at the store, that's not the purpose of everyone showing up. It would be nice if you could for once show everyone fashion isn't the only thing you care about." Nadine said frustratedly, as she stood to leave the room.

Rhonda didn't appreciate the accusation, but wasn't going to let that change her opinion of herself. As far as she was concerned, she had nothing to feel bad about. She was the one who had been led on to think she would be included in the show.

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

"Young lady, you have to make an appointment to see Dr. Bliss."

"Fine! When's her next available time?"

"Let's see, we have…"

While Helga waited impatiently for the receptionist to look up the times Dr. Bliss would be available, she heard someone leaving the office.

"Take care now!"

Helga looked over just in time to see the psychologist following her patient out into the hallway to schedule a new appointment.

"Helga! What brings you here?" Dr. Bliss asked, already knowing it must have something to do with Arnold.

"Oh, I just thought I'd come see how you were doing. Hehe." the nervous girl tugged at her collar.

"Well, I was going to get lunch, but I think it can wait. Why don't you come back and have a seat with me." the caring lady suggested.

 _The Boarding House_

Gerald followed his friend back to what was now the overly crowded house and said "Good luck man. Don't worry, she'll come back."

"Thanks. You want to come in for awhile?"

"Your cousin in there?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Probably." Arnold shrugged his shoulders, still holding the shampoo.

"Later man."

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

"It's nice to see you again Helga. I'm sure you're excited about being so close with Arnold now." Dr. Bliss assumed, while Helga began to rub her neck.

"Actually, I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we went on a trip to San Lorenzo to save his parents. After I won him the trip, helped him find them, and saved them from some crazy sleeping sickness...he kissed me." Helga gulped, not liking the idea of revealing intimate information.

Just as Arnold would, Dr. Bliss smiled at the thought of Helga opening up to her and said "I can only imagine how happy that must have made you."

"Well at first I thought I had to be dreaming. Then when I realized it was all real, I thought he just did it to thank me. Finally, I felt even if he did have some feelings for me, there was no way they'd ever be as strong as the ones I have for him."

"And is that how you still feel?" the intrigued psychologist asked.

Helga sighed, twiddling her thumbs nervously "That's just it. I've been waiting as patiently as I can for him to decide how he feels about me. Heck! I've gone so far as to let him read my personal journals with my most intimate guarded thoughts about him!"

 _Arnold's Room_

After not caring to catch up with his relatives who were talking in the dining room with the rest of his family, Arnold headed upstairs to think. He laid across his bed with his arms folded behind his head, wondering where Helga could have gone to. There was a good chance she was with Phoebe. Even if he called to check, she had lied about not being there the last time he tried to find her.

Not only was he unaware of _her_ whereabouts, he still hadn't found her poetry book. The sad boy then sat up to stare at the box he had brought back from The Beeper Emporium. Even though it didn't excuse the fact he had lost the other one, there were still plenty more for him to read.

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

"Just telling him the truth was a substantial step. I didn't get to spend much time talking to your class, but from what I've learned, Arnold's not nearly as passionate as you are. Therefore, if his feelings are as strong as yours, it's still going to take him some time to realize it."

"I don't know if they are or not though?! I thought if I ever was brave enough to reveal my feelings for him, he would either accept or reject them right away. I didn't expect to have to be tormented waiting for an answer, like I was when I waited to find out when I would have the strength to reveal my feelings for him. Criminy!" Helga scowled, standing from the couch.

"Well, have there been times he's implied his feelings are stronger for you than they normally seem to be?"

Helga stopped to think a moment. Arnold seemed to show his feelings for her the easiest when she was willing to show how much she needed his help. Perhaps it was because it made him feel appreciated; the complete opposite of how her reputation implied she felt about him.

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold was rummaging through his friend's box of written work when he finally decided on a book. It was a small one that seemed similar to the pink book he had lost, only this one was purple.

The lonely boy leaned against his pillow, as he opened the first page of the book….

 _Weird Cousin_

 _Seeing you with her once again_

 _Wishing she was more than a friend_

 _Wanting to change the way things were_

 _All so you could end up with her_

 _Jealousy got the best of you_

 _When your cousin stole her from you_

 _That was my chance to show my face_

 _To take Little Miss Perfect's place_

 _Standing by your side every day_

 _Flirting with you in every way_

 _Not caring how you even felt_

 _Being near you made my heart melt_

As he read the poem, Arnold thought back to the day Arnie visited P.S.118. He recalled how jealous he was when he saw his cousin with the girl he liked...and Lila wasn't even his girlfriend. Ever since San Lorenzo, he had been learning more and more how jealous Helga was every time he seemed to express feelings for someone other than her...and he wasn't even her boyfriend.

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

"I know he's just being his normal goody two shoes self by taking things slow. He always has to do the right thing." Helga huffed, crossing her arms at the idea. It was as admirable as it was frustrating.

Dr. Bliss did her best to hold back her laugh, knowing how much quicker girls developed emotionally than boys. She understood her patient's frustration.

"Have you thought about making a thoughtful gesture?" Dr. Bliss asked, while her patient cocked her brow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's clear to him you love him. He needs something to remind him _why_ he may feel the way he does about you. Finding his parents was an extraordinary thing to do. It showed him how brave and caring you are. Remaining his friend all these years (despite your negative behavior) showed him how loyal you are. Allowing him to read your written work about him has proven you are actually a sensitive person, and capable of being less secretive. Now that you've come to the conclusion he opens up to you easiest when you show your appreciation for him, find a way to prove it. Do it in a way that won't make him second guess either of your feelings."

Helga let out a deep sigh, staring at the floor. What more could she do? As her helpful therapist had just listed, she already found Arnold's parents, was becoming a better friend, and sharing her secrets with him. Her biggest secret nonetheless.

 _Arnold's Room_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in." Arnold said, setting his book aside. He anxiously sat up when he saw his eccentric relative entering the room.

"Oh hey Arnie." Arnold sighed, rubbing his neck.

The dull boy snorted at his cousin's greeting and asked "Where's Helga?"

Arnold raised an eyebrow at the question. While he knew his cousin was no longer interested in Lila, he hadn't mentioned taking any special interest in Helga.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because I love her." he said bluntly, making Arnold's eyes widen with fear.

"Excuse me?!"

"Didn't she tell you? I broke up with Lila to be with her." Arnie explained, watching Arnold throw his face into his hands. He knew Arnie got on Helga's nerves, but never suspected that to be the reason. He got on everybody's nerves.

Watching his cousin rub his eyes in frustration, Arnie added "It's true. I told her we should spend every waking minute together. I told her about myself. How I like gum, lint, reading food packages. She was speechless."

Listening to this was beginning to make Arnold sick to his stomach. It drove him crazy watching Lila with Arnie. Every moment they spent together made him want to scream. Now he noticed a new feeling occuring. The idea of his cousin being with Helga not only angered him, but scared him. It was like Arnie was trying to take away something that belonged to him. How could he feel that way though when they weren't in a relationship?

 _Walk_

Having enjoyed her session with Dr. Bliss, being able to get the stress of her emotions off her chest, Helga wandered back to the boarding house. Along the way, she tried thinking to herself about what she may be able to do to show her appreciation for Arnold.

After their talk in the park, it would have to be something to prove she wasn't afraid to express her feelings for him in front of anyone. He had read poem after poem of her describing how many wonderful traits she felt he possessed. If he was ever going to believe it, she couldn't continue being afraid to show it in front of others.

Helga then approached the boarding house to see an oddly shaped headed boy waiting outside.

"Snort. Hey Helga."

"Oh brother." she sighed, watching her friend's creepy cousin stand to greet her.

"I've missed you." Arnie said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah well, I didn't miss you. Now move it bucko!" the angry girl scowled, shoving the odd boy aside.

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold sat on his bed, continuing to flip through the pages of the new book. His mind wasn't as easily focused however, now that he knew about his cousin's feelings for Helga.

The concerned boy looked up from the book when he noticed his door knob turning. He set it aside, letting out a deep sigh, assuming it would be Arnie coming in.

"Helga! You're back!" he exclaimed, seeing her walking inside.

"Well it's not like I live here now or anything." she scoffed, taking a seat beside him on the bed.

Arnold smiled, taking her hand in his. It filled his mind with relief to know that the idea of his weird relative being there wasn't going to keep her away. There was something he had to find out however.

"Hey Helga..."

"Yeah?" she asked, cocking her brow.

"Arnie said he told you he loves you the last time he visited." the blonde boy hesitantly reminded her.

"Pttss...yeah. I don't know what made him think I'd ever be interested in a dweeb like him?"

Arnold let out a sigh of relief, while continuing to hold her hand.

Helga not only heard him, but noticed him loosening his grip and asked "You didn't seriously think I liked him did you?"

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck, realizing it may have been stupid to suspect such a thing. It was just such a terrible thought. Arnie and Helga? The girl who found his parents, helped him save the neighborhood, and who he was finding out day by day did countless other incredible things...with Arnie? The more he thought about it, the sicker it made him.

"I guess not. I just had to ask."

"You could give me a little more credit football head." she pointed out, tempted to take her hand back.

"I'm sorry. You didn't like seeing me with Lila, Ruth, or anyone else you thought I may have feelings for. I guess I started to feel the same way when he said he told you he loved you."

Helga felt her heart pounding at these words. Was he actually admitting the idea of seeing her with someone else made him jealous?

"Uhh don't be sorry. You can't always help the way you feel about people." she said nervously, wishing he'd say something encouraging.

"Yeah, well it was still really strange."

Helga cocked her brow at the statement. That could have meant a multitude of things.

"How was it strange?"

Arnold didn't know how to explain it without making it sound like he already thought of her as his girlfriend. Maybe he did, and was just afraid to label it.

"Well, when he told me everything he said to you in the cafeteria, it made me picture him next to you. Talking to you like you're his girlfriend. I just...just didn't like it."

Helga swooned, thinking back to the week she had tried to make Arnold jealous with another boy. Her plan completely backfired when Stinky ended up being the one to fall for her. At last, Arnold was feeling jealous of someone possessing any feelings for her, even if he still wasn't ready to call her his girlfriend.

"Gee if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a little jealous football head." she smirked while sending him a flirtatious grin.

Arnold blushed heavily, feeling as though he had just cornered himself. Whether or not he actually believed his cousin, he had to get some confirmation to undo the terrible knot in his stomach that had formed from that unpleasant thought.

"Well maybe…" he stuttered, lacing their fingers together.

A soft expression formed on Helga's face as she continued to gaze into her beloved's emerald eyes. Feeling him caress her hand with his thumb, she watched him lean closer to run his fingers through her silky blonde hair.

As he moved closer to her, she noticed a new book behind him and said "Finished with the other one already?"

"Huh?"

After watching his friend gesture behind him, Arnold looked to see she was pointing at the purple book he had been reading.

"Oh, actually, I…" he stuttered, realizing he still hadn't told Helga he lost the other one. He could only hope she'd be as forgiving about it as she was about Arnie.

"What is it football head?"

"I must have left the other one at the park by mistake yesterday. I went back to search for it this morning, but it wasn't there." he said upsettingly.

Helga's heart began to race at the thought of someone reading it. What would people think of her? Then she remembered Dr. Bliss saying she would have to do something to remind Arnold how much he means to her. Blowing up at him about someone knowing how much he means to her wasn't going to help move his feelings for her along.

Letting out a deep sigh, Helga stared at her friend and said "Well, good thing you've got a whole box of them to read. Don't be a football head and lose those too."

A wide smile formed on Arnold's face. His friend's forgiving words brought a substantial amount of joy to his heart. Without thinking, he pulled Helga close to kiss her. Holding her face in his hands, he firmly pressed his lips against hers, relieved everything had worked out that day.

Although it was obvious Helga would never leave him for Arnie, the idea not only made him jealous, but took him back to his thoughts about protecting her. The thought of her needing him time and time again, without him being able to help her was aggravating.

Helga felt him not only shove his tongue in her mouth, but laying down on top of her. She was astonished by his new attitude. One minute he was too shy to admit his feelings. The next he wasn't hesitating to _show_ them.

She began to lift her hands to rest on his shoulders, but was stopped. Arnold sensed her moving while he continued kissing her, and reached over to grab her hands, pinning them back against her head.

Helga's heart began to pound as she laid there, feeling her beloved on top of her, expressing what she hoped were the same feelings she had always possessed. Arnold felt himself moving up and down against her heavily breathing chest, realizing how worked up he had gotten. It wasn't intentional. Again it didn't seem right to push things as far as he was. The thought of anyone coming between them was just unbearable.

He began swirling his tongue in all different directions of her mouth, until he finally listened to her let out an intense moan. The overwhelmed boy began tilting his head, hoping to get a better leverage. It did not work out in his favor however…

Arnold opened his eyes after doing so to see an unwanted face standing near him.

"ARNIE?!"

"Hey." the tedious boy snorted, having gotten a front row seat to his cousin's romantic outburst.

"AHHHHH!" Helga screamed in bewilderment, while doing her best to sit up.

"What are you doing in here?!" Arnold insisted on knowing, as Helga pushed herself as far back on the bed, away from the creepy boy as possible.

"Dinner's ready." he replied bluntly.

Arnold looked over at Helga who didn't seem concerned about her stomach. Even if she had been, he was willing to bet someone had just made her lose her appetite.

"Okay. Thanks Arnie." Arnold sighed, walking his cousin out of the room.

Arnold turned towards the bed to see Helga pinching the bridge of her nose as she scowled "Criminy! What is with that loser?!"

Arnold hated seeing Helga having to deal with his cousin. He also felt it may have been a good thing they were interrupted. While it made him happy to see how forgiving Helga was about everything that had happened, he didn't mean to let his emotions take him _that_ far.

The puzzled boy took a seat beside his friend and said "Are you hungry? I just realized I never picked a place for our date tonight."

Between Arnold's freaky relative and her visit with Dr. Bliss, that was the last thing that had been on Helga's mind. "Uhh I forgot about it too."

"Well, Arnie should only be here one more day. Why don't we wait until he leaves to pick a place? That way we don't have to worry about running into him." Arnold suggested.

"Sounds good to me football head."

Picking up her hand, the relieved boy asked "So are you hungry?"

"No offense, but I'd rather starve than eat with that kid."

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and said "Yeah, I can understand how you feel. I'll go get us something to eat up here."

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

Arnold walked downstairs to find Phil rummaging through the fridge for a soda.

"Hey there shortman!"

"Hey. Why aren't you talking to everyone?" he asked, although the answer should have been obvious.

"Your weirdo cousin is showing your girlfriend's sister his lint collection. I'm surprised she was interested considering how clean she keeps this place." Phil informed his grandson.

Arnold scratched his head at the statement, knowing Olga wasn't one to be impolite. "Yeah, she's interested in a lot of things."

"Maybe she's the weird one then." Phil said wittily, heading for the living room.

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold opened the door to his room to see Helga reading the purple book he had stopped in the middle of.

"About time football head." Helga said, tossing the book aside.

"Sorry. Grandpa was telling me about Arnie showing Olga his lint collection." he explained, while handing his friend a peanut butter sandwich.

"Pttss...please! All he has to do is snort to win her over." Helga scoffed, taking a large bite of her sandwich.

Although he had made a sandwich for himself, Arnold wasn't that hungry. He sat watching his friend eat, just happy to have her there with him.

When Helga had eaten the last of her sandwich, Arnold held her hand in his and said "I'm sorry he interrupted us…"

"Yeah, you may want to consider a knob with a lock." she interrupted.

Arnold began to rub her hand quicker as he tried building up the strength to say "I'm really sad I lost that pink book. It's made me see our friendship with different eyes. Then I looked at that purple book and read what you wrote about Arnie."

Helga blushed, knowing he must have figured out why she offered to help him make Lila jealous. "Yeah, sorry about all that stuff I suggested doing. It was just nice having your attention."

"That's okay. Reading about it and talking with you tonight has made me see that maybe I…"

"Yeah?" Helga asked, cocking her brow.

"Maybe I am jealous…"

Helga's heart began to flutter. Arnold saw the frozen look on her face, unsure of what she must be thinking.

"I mean, about the idea of someone being with you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be feeling that way when we're still just friends…"

Helga's daze was interrupted by her beloved's constant worrying.

"Would you drop the guilt for crying out loud! It's no more attractive than my reputation. Sheesh!" she scowled, pinching the bridge of her nose. She couldn't allow herself to become too worked up over it however. Just as Dr. Bliss had reminded her, his good behavior was as attractive as it was frustrating.

Arnold took notice of the stressed facial expression his friend was carrying and began to rub her hand. "Okay, I won't do it anymore."

Helga turned to cock her brow at the blonde boy and said "Whatever you say football head."

It hurt knowing that doing the right thing was just hurting the last person he wanted to hurt. All he was doing was making things worse by second guessing himself every time he felt himself moving further towards his destination with Helga.

As he watched her lean against the wall, staring hopelessly at him, he pulled her face close to his. Kissing her softly as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, Arnold thought about how patient she was being with him. The frustration she must be feeling from him not moving along with his decision couldn't be any better than the jealous feeling Arnie was bringing to him.

Slowly releasing her lips, he held her face in his hands and winked "I'm not sorry for that."

Helga swooned at his words, wrapping her arms around his neck. While Arnold was on top of her once again, he was his usual calm self. Rather than allowing himself to be overly filled with the irritating thoughts of someone stealing his _friend,_ he laid there with his lips gently pressed against hers. Thinking the whole time to himself _Maybe I am moving too fast, but I don't regret it._

The lovesick girl laid there with her arms still around his neck, as she felt him starting to run his fingers through her hair. The two pre-teens let out a pleasing sigh together when they each caught a whiff of her hair.

"You were right about my shampoo." Arnold whispered, watching a dreamy smile form on his friend's face.

Shaking her head at the thought, she replied "It's too bad I left all those bottles on the field. Your cousin owes us twenty bucks."

Arnold continued running his fingers through her sweet scented hair as he replied "Don't worry, I brought them home. I couldn't let something so sweet get away from me." he winked.

Helga swooned not just at his sweet words, but at the idea of him becoming comfortable expressing his feelings without a side of guilt to go along with them.

Arnold continued staring with his signature smile and half lidded eyes, while watching her eyes reflect the stars that shone through his glass ceiling.

Moments later, he remembered the door wasn't locked. The warm hearted boy sat up and said "Maybe we should stop for the night."

"Not a bad idea." Helga admitted, propping herself up with her elbows. It was getting late anyway.

As Helga stood up from the bed, ready to head towards her room, Arnold said "Maybe we could find some more customers tomorrow? It would give us an excuse not to be around Arnie."

"Pttss...you don't have to ask me twice." she leered with her hands on her hips.

Arnold stood up to hug her good night, sad she had to leave. Helga stood there, feeling her beloved wrap his arms around her. Every time she was lucky enough to experience it made her go weak at the knees.

"Well good night." he sighed sweetly, watching her head down the attic stairs.

"Night football head." Helga waved, not expecting to sleep well that night. She still had a thoughtful gesture to figure out that would be worthy of expressing the feelings she possessed for her beloved.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I Have A Proposition For You

"I had such a good time with your family last night!" Olga said happily, while finishing up her homemade waffles.

"Maybe you _are_ the weird one then." Phil mumbled, happy it would be their last day with Stella's relatives.

As the perky girl began setting food on the table, she heard a phlemgy snort.

"Hey." the plain boy said, hoping to find Helga waiting for him.

"Good morning Arnie! Do you have more lint for us to see?" Olga exclaimed, while Phil raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you do, keep it away from me."

Ignoring Phil's rude remark, Arnie snorted and said "I was looking for Helga."

"Baby sister left early to find more customers for daddy's store!" the easily excitable girl screeched.

 _Walk_

"Are you okay? You don't look like you slept well?"

While an assumption such as that would insult a high class girl such as Rhonda, Helga yawned at it and asked "Gee, what gave it away?"

Taking her hand in his, the concerned boy looked at his friend's tired expression and suggested "Maybe we should go back home?"

Helga's eyes widened at the suggestion, as she exclaimed "Where your creepy cousin still is? Pttss…pass!"

 _The Mall_

Rhonda was searching for for a new outfit from the latest edition of Pre-Teen Miss. As appalled as she was for being kicked out of the modeling show, she wasn't about to let a deal like that pass her by.

While she searched through the new sweaters and scarfs, she couldn't help but remember what Nadine had said to her…

 _It would be nice if you could for once show everyone, fashion isn't the only thing you care about._

Would it have an effect on her?

 _The Arcade_

"Hot dang! I won again!" Stinky said excitedly, having succeeded again at Whack-A-Mole. While he enjoyed the game, he was nowhere as talented at or obsessed with it as Gerald was with Runaway Bus Driver.

"Hey Stinky." the country boy heard a voice say.

He then turned away from the game to see Arnold and Helga standing behind him. "Oh hey Arnold!"

"How's it going?" the blonde boy asked, while Helga stood there trying to keep her eyes open.

"Well, I just won myself another game of Whack-A-Mole!" Stinky said proudly. As tired as she was, Helga still managed to think to herself…

 _What an idiot!_

"That's great Stinky. We just saw you in here and were wondering if you'd like to come to the opening of Mr. Pataki's cell phone store when it opens?"

"Aww gee. I could never afford something like that Arnold." the simple boy frowned.

"You could still ask your dad. He might give you some money." Arnold said hopefully.

"Well okay. Y'all going to the Cheese Festival tonight?"

Arnold's eyes widened at the question. He and Helga had been so busy ever since they returned from San Lorenzo, that hadn't been on his mind.

"Uhh I guess so. Did you want to Helga?"

Shrugging her shoulders at the question, the tired girl replied "Whatever gets us away from your lame cousin."

 _Walk_

Arnie was wondering the streets, hoping to run into a certain pig-tailed girl. He only had one day left to spend with her. He and his parents would be leaving to head back to the farm early the next morning.

As he was rounding the corner, Arnie bumped into a not so friendly face…

"Excuse me, you're in my way!"

Rather than taking offense to the insult, the unadorned boy snorted and said "I'm looking for Helga. Have you seen her?"

"No! Ever since her family excluded me from the opening of their store, I haven't cared to grace them with my presence." Rhonda said, crossing her arms with her new clothes in them.

"I need to find her." Arnie continued.

"Oh please. As unstylish as she is, even _she_ has too much sense to date a loser like you." the proud girl informed him.

Wandering if he may run into Helga there, Arnie asked "What store?"

Rhonda rolled her eyes, wondering why she was still wasting her time talking to the creepy boy. "Mr. Pataki's _promised_ to include me in the modeling show his new beeper store will be having if I was nice enough to buy one."

Snorting at the information, Arnie twitched his eyes and asked "So you didn't buy one?"

"Oh please. I would have bought have the store, if I had gotten the chance to model." Rhonda didn't mind admitting, knowing what an idiot Arnold's cousin was. She didn't expect having to worry about passing out degrading information about herself if no one important was around to hear it.

 _Walk_

"I completely forgot about the Cheese Festival!" Arnold said excitedly gripping his friend's hand.

"Yeah, I uhh did too." Helga stuttered, realizing it maybe the first time she ever got to ride the Tunnel of Love with Arnold. She wouldn't have to pull any tricks to be near him (not that her schemes ever worked out).

Arnold looked over at his quiet friend. After his talk with her at Slausens about what her jealousy of him with Lila had driven her to do, he knew what she must be thinking.

"Things will be different this time, and I'm looking forward to it." the caring boy said, rubbing his friend's hand.

Even with exhausted eyes, Helga managed to show a dazed look and swoon at these loving words.

Arnold's eyes fell half-lidded as his irresistible smile began to show. The two of them stood for a moment, thinking about how perfect the night would be. After spending time with their friends, knowing they had customers for the store, and were growing closer to each other, they could celebrate by at last having a romantic ride with one another in the well known fair attraction. What could be more perfect?

Arnold looked at his once again sleepy friend's eyes and said "Maybe we should get you something to drink to wake you up."

"Not a bad idea." Helga yawned.

 _El Patio_

"I don't think Mexican food is healthy for you Sheena?" Eugene pointed out.

"Oh but they have vegetarian burritos and roasted potato cups!" Sheena said excitedly pointing to the menu.

"Gosh! That sounds great!" he said, happy to be spending time with his friend.

While the two were viewing the menu, Sheena felt a tap on her shoulder. "Why hello Arnold!"

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked, while waiting for Helga to return with her drink.

"I'm showing Eugene the healthy meal choices this restaurant has to offer." Sheena informed him.

"That's interesting. We were just wondering if you'd like to come to the opening of Mr. Pataki's new cell phone store?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you Sheena! It's gonna be great!" Eugene declared, anxious to pick out his phone case. Helga walked over just in time to see Sheena not hesitating to give her answer.

"That sounds lovely. See you there."

"Yeah. I can't wai...OW! I'm okay." Eugene sighed, slipping on a napkin that was dropped on the floor.

While she was heading towards the door with her friend, Helga couldn't help but say "Maybe he should get a protective case for himself."

"Whatever you say Helga."

 _The Boarding House_

"Where did Arnold go dad?" Miles wondered, finding it strange he was missing his last day with his relatives.

"He and his girlfriend went to find more customers for that store of hers. Can't say that I blame them with that freaky cousin of his still here." Phil replied, sitting at the kitchen table.

Miles would have gone out to get him, but didn't have a clue where to search. Before he could allow himself to think any further, the two of them heard the door opening.

The animals raced out, as the two older men watched the two pre-teens walking past the kitchen.

"Hey guys! Where's Arnie?" Miles asked anxiously.

"We haven't seen him." Arnold shrugged his shoulders, ready to get Helga upstairs.

"Don't worry. Kid always finds his way back...unfortunately." Phil assured his son.

 _Walk_

Arnie was on his way back to the boarding house, hoping Helga had returned, when he bumped into another unexpected face.

"Hello Arnie! It's ever so nice to see you again!"

"Hey." the simple boy snorted, not intrigued by his former date.

"How have you been?" Lila leaned forward, anxiously awaiting an answer.

Arnie snorted at the question and replied "Okay. Have you seen Helga."

"Gosh. I'm ever so certain I haven't. Are you going to The Cheese Festival?" Lila wondered, hoping for another chance to spend time with him.

 _Arnold's Room_

Helga's Yahoo didn't have much of an effect on her. Once they made it upstairs, she sleepy girl rested her head against her friend's pillow and drifted off to sleep. Arnold listened to the soft sounds leaving her as he slowly ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair.

Thinking back to the previous night, Arnold thought about what he had said to Helga. Maybe he was jealous. She wasn't his girlfriend though. Then again, Helga was overly obsessed with him and went to extreme lengths to find a way for there to remain hope the two of them could be together without being his girlfriend.

As he watched her sleep peacefully, he leaned against the wall, reading the new book he had found.

 _Helga's Boyfriend_

 _Wanting you to be all mine_

 _To be with you all the time_

 _I got someone to help me_

 _To get you to notice me_

Arnold wondered what she could have meant by that. She had made it clear she stalked him; took advantage of any opportunity she could get to spend time with him. When was she with someone who may have made him jealous? If had had noticed, would it have made him feel that way back then?

Looking over at her, wanting desperately to ask her, he remembered Gerald saying whether or not they felt something for each other then, they obviously did now. He had even been willing to go as far as to admit how the idea of Arnie being around her now made him feel.

 _A Few Hours Later_

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"Sodium nitrate, monosodium glutamate, sugar…"

Arnold entered the kitchen to Arnie reading the ingredients on the food packages while Olga was cooking.

"Hey you guys."

His cousin set the boxes aside to twitch his eyes and snort "Hey."

"Do you have any plans for tonight Arnie?" Arnold asked, still trying to think of a way to exclude him from his trip to The Cheese Festival.

"Why don't you stay home and cook dinner with me? I cook teach you my lemon soufflet!" Olga eagerly suggested.

Arnold's eyes lit with hope, thinking that would work out perfectly. His cousin would be distracted, leaving him to spend a romantic night with who he may or may not already consider to be his girlfriend.

The boring boy quickly discarded the offer, as he turned to his cousin and said "I want to go to The Cheese Festival."

A fearful expression then formed on Arnold's face. How did his cousin even find out about that?

"Uhh what for?" he gulped, already having a good idea of what the answer would be.

"Helga's going isn't she?" Arnie firmly questioned.

Arnold wasn't one for lying. He knew Helga wasn't going to like the idea of his cousin joining them that night. Maybe with Lila there to keep Arnie distracted, he wouldn't have too much to worry about.

"Yeah, she is." he sighed, staring at the floor.

 _Arnold's Room_

Helga awoke to see her purple book sitting open to the poem Arnold had read earlier. She began to blush, wondering if he knew what she could be referring to. He hadn't paid her any attention when she tried pulling off all those stunts with Stinky.

Holding the book in her hand, Helga looked up to see the door to the room opening. "Hey Helga." the blonde boy sadly greeted her.

Helga cocked her brow at his sorry expression and asked "What's with you?"

Arnold began to rub his neck, unsure of how to break the news to his friend. "Uhh you still want to go to the festival tonight right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Arnie's going too." he gulped.

Helga smacked her face, seeing her plans for the festival would once again turn into a disaster whether Arnold planned on enjoying spending the night with her or not.

"Criminy! Would he not be happy just spending the night in your kitchen reading all those lame food packages?"

Arnold couldn't help but laugh, knowing that was what he had caught his cousin doing just a few minutes ago. "Uhh you would think."

Helga slammed the book shut, tempted to walk out of the room. If she stayed, she'd be spending the rest of the night being hit on by the biggest loser she'd ever met in her life. On the other, if she left, Arnold would have another reason to see his feelings may not be that strong for her. If she was that unforgiving for something he had no control over, why would he care to be with her.

The overwhelmed girl took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes and said "Just keep the freak away from me. I'd hate for Ol' Betsy to have to be the main attraction at the festival ." she said wittily.

After letting out a sigh of relief, Arnold took a seat beside her, noticing the book in her lap. "I guess you saw the poem I was reading."

Helga blushed at the question as she began to rub the back of her neck. "Uhh yeah. Sorry about that."

Not sure of what she meant, he lifted an eyebrow and asked "Sorry for what?"

Helga began twiddling her thumbs, still a bit embarrassed to admit all the stunts she had pulled to try winning him over. "I got one of our idiot classmates to pretend to be my boyfriend. We followed you around town to the skating rink, the library, the park, hoping to get you to notice me..." she explained before being interrupted.

"Wait! Is that when Stinky said he liked you? He told me about all the time you two spent together." Arnold asked anxiously awaiting an answer.

Helga rolled her eyes, thinking back to his plea to be with her. "Pttss...I'm surprised the sap didn't tell you _why_ we were spending time together. What an idiot!"

Arnold pulled her close to kiss her on the cheek and said "I'm glad it didn't work out."

Helga swooned at his sweet words as she watched him place a hand on her face. Feeling him stroke her cheek with his thumb, she thought about how wonderful the past few nights with him had been. How much the two of them were opening up to each other. It was all going to be perfect when they rode that romantic ride together that night.

 _An Hour Later_

The two _lovebirds_ went downstairs to find Arnold's cousin. "Alright, where is the dweeb?" Helga asked impatiently.

"Last time I saw him, he was cooking with your sister."

"You sure he wasn't reading what is was that she was cooking?" Helga asked wittily.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"What are your plans for tonight Arnie?" Stella asked, knowing it would be her last night with her nephew.

"I'm going to the festival. Helga and I will be riding the Tunnel of Love together." the uncanny boy snorted, only to be interrupted by…

"Fat chance of that happening!"

Everyone in the kitchen turned to see Arnold rubbing his neck, embarrassed by his friend's outburst.

"Uhh ready to go Arnie?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ready." the tedious boy snorted, picturing what the night would be like with Helga. Winning her prizes, eating snacks together, then ending it with an affectionate tunnel ride.

 _The Cheese Festival_

"This is so cool! I wanna go on the bumper cars!" Sid exclaimed.

"I'm gonna win me an electric tie!" Stinky said, having lost the one from the school's surprise carnival day.

"Hey, where's Arnold?" Gerald wondered, looking around for his friend.

"I believe I see them heading this way with who appears to be Arnold's eccentric relative." Phoebe pointed.

"Aww gee." Harold whined, not looking forward to spending the night with the boring boy.

"Mm, mm, mmm! This is not going to be fun." Gerald concurred, as he watched his friend approach them, and listened to him say…

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Arnold." Sid sighed, glancing over at Arnold's snorting cousin.

"Are the three of you ready for an enjoyable evening?" Phoebe asked, hoping her best friend wouldn't let the idea of Arnold's relative get to her too much.

"Yes. I'm going to win Helga some prizes." Arnie snorted, while seeing the group turn to watch Helga's reaction.

Arnold felt her clenching his hand tightly, doing her best to hold back her anger.

Before Helga could relinquish her aggressive feelings onto Arnie, the pre-teens heard "Hello everyone!"

"Oh hey Lila." Arnold said, happy to see she made it. Hopefully, she'd be willing to keep Arnie away from Helga.

"Are you gonna go on the Tilt-A-Whirl Ms. Lila?" Stinky wondered.

"Well to be just perfectly honest, I sometimes get a little queezy on the big rides." she admitted.

Arnold looked over at the way Arnie was still eyeing Helga and said "Uhh Lila, could I talk to you a moment?"

"Why certainly Arnold."

Taking her far away enough from the group, Arnold said "I sort of have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Arnie won't leave Helga alone, so I was wondering if you could maybe spend the night with him. You know, give him some company?" he asked, rubbing his neck.

"I'm ever so certain I'd just love to!" Lila exclaimed, bringing a smile to Arnold's face.

"Great! Thanks!"

The two returned to see Helga with her arms crossed, looking away from Arnie, knowing he was still staring at her. Arnold wrapped his arm around her and said "Come on guys, let's go win some prizes!"

 _Bottle Toss_

The gang began walking through the crowded festival until they came to the first game Arnold thought he may have a shot at winning. "Maybe I could win you something Helga."

Helga gave a flirtatious grin and said "You sure you want to waste your money on another bucket of balls like that football head?"

Arnold lifted an eyebrow at the accusation and asked "How did you know about that."

Helga shook her head at her friend's density and said "Arnold. Arnold. Arnold. Did I not tell you I was the one to ruin your fun times at the festival these past few years?"

"I'll win it for you." the two turned to see Arnie snort as he offered to win Helga the stuffed teddy bear.

"On second thought, you may have a shot football head." Helga scoffed, patting her friend on the back.

Arnold asked for three tries, having a feeling things would go better for him this time.

Helga watched him knock down the first two pins with a smile on her face, thinking to herself…

 _Oh my beloved! Actually trying to win me a prize! You've already won my heart my love!_

Just as Arnold was throwing the last ball, he heard "Hey! Who said you could touch me?"

Although he missed his target, he was more concerned to see what had Helga so upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Your creepy cousin just tried to hold my hand!" she scowled, snatching it away from the weird boy.

Arnold sighed and asked "Arnie, where's Lila?"

Snorting at the question, he replied "She went to get us some Swiss cheese."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Arnold looked at his date and said "Sorry Helga."

Helga took notice of the once again guilty expression her friend was carrying and smirked "Oh brother. Stand aside, and I'll show you how it's done!"

 _Snack Stand_

"Have you noticed how close those two have gotten since San Lorenzo? I mean, I knew they were friends now. Gerald told me about their moment in San Lorenzo." Sid admitted, sipping his soda next to Stinky.

"I reckon Arnold would've said something if they were in a relationship." Stinky assumed, watching his friends from the snack stand.

 _Ball Toss_

"Bullseye!" Helga screamed, having knocked down all three pins.

"Great shot Helga!" Arnold cheered for her, seeing the owner of the stand hand her the stuff bear.

"Here ya go football head." Helga said, proudly handing him the stuffed animal.

Arnie watched the loving look his cousin shared with the girl he desperately wanted to spend time with. Just as he was about to make another attempt to win Helga's attention, the three of them heard…

"I got your cheese Arnie! They were out of Swiss, so I got you some Cheddar."

 _Bumper Cars_

"I heard someone say the accelerator still sticks in car number four." Sid said, not planning on going near it.

Helga thought back to how her plan to set up Ruth in the damaged car had gone terribly wrong. Perhaps if she paid more attention to the car numbers this time, she could set up Arnie.

"Ready to go Helga?" the oblong headed boy asked, taking her hand in his.

Helga glanced over at the direction his annoying cousin was heading with little miss perfect. "Uhh give me one minute. I'll catch up with you."

Arnold shrugged his shoulders, heading over to find a car for the two of them.

As Arnie was about to take his seat in car number three, Helga stopped him to say "You don't want that car head boy. Car number four goes much faster!"

"Okay. Be right back." Arnie snorted, while Helga stood there tapping her foot. She wasn't going to return to her car until she saw Arnie and Lila sitting down in the damaged vehicle together.

The impatient girl stood watching the tedious boy speaking with the sweet girl, but began returning alone.

"Hey! Where's your date?" she scowled.

"She doesn't like this ride. It's too violent." Arnie said bluntly.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Helga smacked her face, remembering Arnold refraining from bumping her back the night she profusely rammed into his car.

Just then the bell for the ride dinged and the cars started moving. "Sit with me." Arnie said, pulling her into the car with him.

"WHOA!" Helga yelled, as she was yanked into the car by the unorthodox boy.

Arnold's eyes widened at the sight…

 _What is she doing?!_

While his friend was hesitating to start the car, Gerald was watching what had happened and said to his date "Mm, mm, mmm. That is truly sad."

"I regret to inform you they're riding in a vehicle that doesn't come with the best break pattern." Phoebe added.

"Well, have fun Pataki." Gerald mumbled, staring at the angry girl.

Arnold at last started his car and rode over beside his cousin's, wanting to find out what was going on. Helga was leaning against the side with her head in her hand, thinking about how each year the festival was worse and worse.

The night she tried ruining Arnold's fun with Ruth, she returned home in a neck brace. The night she tried sabotaging his date with Lila, it ended with him looking like a hero to the sweet girl. Now here was her chance to finally enjoy being his date, and someone was there trying to ruin _her_ fun.

While Helga leaned against the side of the car, pitying herself and the night she was having, Arnold rode up against Arnie's side of the car. "Arnie, what are you doing?"

"Helga's my date." he assured his cousin.

Helga slammed her fist against the door of the car, not caring about the pain that came with the gesture. She then turned to her unwanted driver and scowled "Listen here bucko! I'm no more your date than you are one to tolerate! Now pull over!"

Disobeying her command, Arnie continued circling the ride, not even caring to bump into anyone. Helga leaned back in the chair with her arms crossed, listening to the monotonous boy say…

"You should visit me on the farm. I have a pig named abigail. I like to count the spots on her. There's a gumball machine at my favorite store. I like to bring all my change to collect as many plain flavored pieces as I can…." BUMP!

"I got 'em! Yes!" Harold yelled, while Helga threw her face into her hands, knowing it was going to be a long ride.

After twitching his eyes at the surprise bump, Arnie tried hitting the brakes on the car. "Don't waste your time taco head." Helga told him.

BUMP!

"Hot Dang! I got me a hit!" Stinky said excitedly hitting the strange boy and miserable girl.

Helga sat there, knowing the two of them were nothing more than a target until they were at last rammed into the wall. Arnold watched sadly from across the floor, not caring to start his car.

At last the ride stopped, and Arnold watched _his_ date storm away from the ride. "Helga wait!"

"How was the ride Helga?" Lila asked the frustrated girl who marched past her table. She continued to wait patiently for Arnie, despite seeing her friends heading away without her.

"I reckon that couldn't have been too fun for Helga." Stinky assumed, not having seen her and Arnie get a single hit.

"I know! I can't imagine riding with a loser like him." Sid agreed, exiting the area.

While their friends stood pitying them, Arnold finally caught up with his date and said "Helga! Why were you riding with him?"

Helga huffed at the question and the idea of him actually thinking it was intentional. "Gee I just couldn't help myself football head."

"Why didn't you come over to the car with me? What were you talking to him about?" the blonde boy asked, taking her hand in his.

"I was trying to set those two up in that crappy vehicle. I forgot about little miss perfect's lack of interest in violence." Helga scoffed.

Rubbing her hand, Arnold took notice of the stressful look on his friend's face. All they wanted was an enjoyable night together, without anyone coming between them.

"Come on. I think I know how to cheer you up." he said eagerly pulling her along.

A smile formed on his date's face, hoping it was what she thought it was.

 _The Tunnel of Love_

Coming up on the ride, Arnold heard his friend letting out a swoon. At last, she was going to be riding the well known passionate ride with the boy of her dreams. Not only that, he _wanted_ to ride it with her.

Their friends were standing behind them, as they all approached the ride one by one; boys on the left, girls on the right. They all knew to count each side out perfectly, in order to be paired up with who they wanted.

Just as Arnold was heading over for the ride with his date, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh?"

The anxious boy then turned to see his cousin following him to the ride. While Helga rolled her eyes at the sight of him, Arnold sighed and asked "Where's Lila Arnie?"

"She doesn't want to go. She says she can't swim." his cousin informed him.

Arnold sighed, remembering having to help her the last time the two of them were there, while Helga blushed at the memory of ruining their ride together. As Arnold continued to stare at his cousin, he listened to him say "I have something to tell you."

Arnold looked over at his date who he knew didn't want to spend anymore time with his cousin than necessary.

"Can it wait until later?"

"No." Arnie bluntly assured him.

Arnold then turned and said to Helga "I'll catch up with you."

The annoyed boy watched his date head for the ride as he turned to his cousin and asked "What is it Arnie?"

"I have some information that could help with Helga's dad's business." he said, making Arnold's eyes widen. Not just because he was excited for Helga, but because he hadn't mentioned anything about it to Arnie. How did he even come to find out about this?

"Okay...what is it?"

"I'll tell you on one condition." the country boy said, bringing a curious look to his cousin's face. Arnie wasn't normally one to negotiate. Especially not like this.

"What's that?"

"I get to ride the Tunnel of Love with Helga…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: That Wasn't Necessary

Arnold looked over to see Helga waiting on her side of the line for him. If he did decide to allow Arnie to ride with her, it would be a complete surprise.

"I'll think about it Arnie." Arnold gulped, while he and his cousin began heading for their side of the ride.

On one side of the fence stood Helga, and Phoebe. Lila wasn't willing to risk another incident occurring with the ride, seeing as how she was unable to swim. Arnold stood, matched up on Helga's side, not knowing whether or not he should switch with his cousin.. Gerald looked at his best friend's troubled expression and asked "What is it man?"

Arnold turned away from his boring relative and said "Arie wants to ride in a boat with Helga."

Not finding it to be strange, Gerald lifted an eyebrow and asked "And that surprises you?"

 _Other side of the fence_

"How are things proceeding with the business Helga?" Phoebe asked her still tired friend. Although the nap had been nice, dealing with Arnold's crazy relative was an exhausting job within itself.

Shrugging her shoulders at the question, the pig tailed girl replied "It hasn't been hard winning over half the city."

"It's quite nice of Arnold to do this for you." Phoebe pointed out, knowing they technically weren't in a relationship yet.

Helga blushed at the statement, thinking back to Dr. Bliss' advice. If he really wanted to know how much she meant to him, it would take some sort of grand gesture.

"Yeah, I owe him for the work he's put into seeing my family's business succeeds." Helga admitted, not thinking about how many people may have been around to hear that.

 _Boys' Side_

Through the cracks of the fence, Arnold couldn't help but overhear his friend's conversation. Seeing Arnold with his ear pressed against the fence, Gerald asked "What are you listening to?"

"Arnie said he knows something that could help Helga's business if I let him ride with her…" the blonde boy began before being interrupted.

Not caring his friend's cousin was right beside them, Gerald said "You do realize she'd never speak to you again if you were to pull such a stunt."

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to do. While he had been looking forward to this moment as much as Helga, he couldn't let an opportunity to help her family's business pass.

 _Girl's Side_

"What is it you plan on doing for him?" Phoebe asked, as she listened to Helga's plan to repay who she one day hoped would be her boyfriend.

"I don't know Pheebs. I've gone so far as to let him read my most intimate thoughts. I hold hands with him in front of everyone. What the heck more can I do?" the frustrated girl wondered.

"Well, it's customary to show one's feelings by showing appreciation for the other person. Perhaps you could use your already meaningful gestures in a new way?" the intelligent girl suggested.

At last, the end of the line approached. Phoebe stepped up, ready to enter the boat with her boyfriend.

Taking notice of his disappointed expression, the concerned girl asked "What is it Gerald?"

After their boat had made its way into the tunnel, Helga stepped up to be paired with her beloved. Once she had taken her seat in the boat, Helga listened to a familiar noise "Snort. Hey."

She quickly whipped her head to see who had followed her tired self into the swan. Staring at the unattractive boy, she snapped "What the heck are _you_ doing here?!"

 _Before the line ended_

"Okay Arnie, you can ride with her. What is it you know about the business?" the disappointed boy asked his cousin.

Arnie snorted at his relative and bluntly explained "I was out looking for Helga earlier today…"

Arnold instantly rolled his eyes at his cousin's inability to take a hint that Helga would never care to go out with him.

"I ran into Rhonda on the corner of the street. She told me about not being allowed to model in the show."

Arnold shrugged his shoulders, not understanding how that could benefit Helga in any way, until his cousin continued on with the story.

"She said she would have been willing to buy half of your inventory if you had just let her model."

Arnold's eyes widened at the information, wondering if it was true. Rhonda wasn't the easiest person to trust. If it _was_ true however, he couldn't let an opportunity such as this pass.

 _The Ride_

"Arnold's letting me ride with you." he said bluntly, not caring about the angry look forming on her face.

Helga began clenching her fists, not knowing what angered her more. The fact that the weird boy beside her had pulled such a stunt, or that the love of her life had agreed to it. She had been looking forward to what she thought could possibly be the most romantic time with her beloved. Now here she was stuck riding with the least tolerable person she could imagine.

 _Outside The Tunnel_

Arnold sighed, watching his friend ride away with his cousin, knowing Helga wasn't going to be happy with him when her ride ended.

As he turned to walk away from the ride, he saw Lila sitting at a table nearby. Lila watched the sorry expression on her friend's face as he took a seat beside her and asked "Are you okay Arnold? You seem ever so sad."

Crossing his arms as he stared down at the table, the oblong headed boy replied "I let Arnie ride the Tunnel of Love with Helga. He said he would tell me something important about her dad's business if I let him."

 _The Ride_

Helga propped her head in her hand against the side of the swan, counting down the minutes until the ride was over. If she was lucky, she'd end up falling asleep then and there. No such luck occurred however as she was stuck listening to Arnie ramble on about his dull interests. Upon finishing his life's description, Helga heard him shifting to pull something out of his pocket…

"I found this at the park."

"What do you want? A metal?" Helga scoffed, staring down at the water, away from the annoying boy.

 _Helga Sleepwalks_

 _Wanting to spend the night with you_

 _Wanting to share my feelings for you_

 _Ready to tell you how I felt_

 _The way you always make my heart melt_

Helga's eyes widened with fear as she quickly whipped her head around to see her friend's nosey cousin holding her lost item.

"I read it and knew you had to be talking about me."

 _Outside the tunnel_

"I'm ever so sorry Arnold. Perhaps you should speak with Rhonda." Lila suggested, seeing the concerned look on her friend's face.

While Arnold took this into consideration, he remembered Helga saying she was through messing with Johnny. Even if Rhonda was willing to do this, that didn't mean Helga would be willing to try negotiating with him again.

 _The Tunnel_

"Where on earth would you get the idea I was writing about you?!" Helga scowled, attempting to snatch the book back.

Not allowing her to, Arnie continued staring at the girl he claimed to have feelings for and said "You were trying to make me jealous the last time I visited Arnold at school. It worked."

Helga smacked her face in frustration, knowing her plan had backfired.

"Wrong again head boy! When the ride's over, you better stay the heck away from me, unless you're looking for a date with Ol' Betsy!"

Not feeling threatened in any way, Arnie moved an inch closer. "I'm going to ask my parents if I can stay longer."

Helga began gritting her teeth, not liking how close the country boy was leaning in towards her.

 _Another boat_

"Mm, mm, mmm! That is one sad sight." Gerald said, glancing back at what should have been his best friend's boat.

"Helga doesn't appear to be enjoying herself." Phoebe said aloud.

"No kidding."

"Did Arnold happen to explain his reason for refraining from riding?" Phoebe requested knowing.

"Apparently his crazy cousin was given some useful information for Pataki's store that he was only willing to spill if Arnold backed out of riding." Gerald explained.

 _Helga's Boat_

"I'm warning you freakazoid! Unless you want a swimming lesson, you better back the…"

 _Phoebe's Boat_

"Oh my!" Phoebe gasped, still looking back at her friend's boat. After hearing his girlfriend's surprised reaction, Gerald turned his head again to see Arnold's cousin had pulled Helga in for a passionate kiss.

Gerald's eyes widened at the sight, wanting right then and there to race out of the tunnel and tell his friend what was happening.

 _Outside the Tunnel_

After finishing their snacks, Sid and Stinky saw Arnold and Lila alone at a table. "Hey Arnold. Why aren't you riding the tunnel with Helga?" Sid wondered.

Sighing at the question, Arnold replied "Well, Arnie told me he could help with her dad's business if I let him ride with her."

"I reckon it couldn't have gone too well. On account of I see her walking out now." Stinky pointed.

Arnold whipped his head towards the tunnel to see his drinched friend marching out alone. His eyes widened at the sight, as he left the table to approach her.

"Helga, what happened?!"

Standing before him, soaking wet, the angry girl scowled "Gee, maybe it has something to do with the crazy switch you pulled!"

"I can explain…"

"Save it bucko!" the drenched girl scowled, marching away from her friend.

Feeling it may not be the best idea to follow her, Arnold stood sighing to himself, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Gerald, what happened?"

"Let's just say your cousin didn't feel the need to hold back on his emotions in there." Gerald said wittily, as Arnold lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid Arnie may have taken advantage of the romantic opportunity he was given with Helga by kissing her." Phoebe explained.

An appalling look formed on Arnold's face, as his eyes then glanced towards his cousin approaching him from the ride.

"Arnie! What were you thinking?!"

Twitching his eyes at the question, the bold boy replied "You said I could ride with her."

"I didn't say you could _kiss_ her!" Arnold exclaimed, knowing Helga must be feeling he was having second thoughts about her.

He then looked down to see what his cousin was holding. "Where did you get that?!"

Snorting at the question, Arnie replied "I found it at the park."

Not realizing how aggressive he was being, Arnold snatched the book and snapped "Arnie, get out of here...and stay away from Helga!"

After watching his cousin head back to the boarding house, Arnold listened to Phoebe say "Although she wouldn't appreciate me revealing this information, she seems to be having trouble choosing what would be the best way to help you move your decision about a relationship along."

Arnold began rubbing the back of his neck, unsure of what to do. Although he had acquired strong feelings for her, he just wasn't ready to take it to that level.

 _The Next Day_

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"It was great to see you again! We're so glad you're okay!" Jason said to his sister, giving her one last hug goodbye.

"Be sure to come back and visit us soon!" Stella smiled, while watching her brother grab his things.

"Has anyone seen Arnie?" he wondered.

The family then turned their heads after hearing a snorting boy entering the kitchen.

"There you are son! Let's get going."

"I have a question…" the plain boy said bluntly.

 _Walk_

"Arnold, what makes you think this guy's going to change his mind about Rhonda, when it won't even be _his_ merchandise she's buying?" Gerald pointed out.

"I have to try Gerald. Helga and I have been walking around town since we got back from the trip to find customers for her store. I can't just give up now."

"You're a bold kid Arnold." Gerald shook his head.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"We can't stay son. We need to get back to the farm." Jason explained, looking at his uninterested son.

"Can I stay? Helga needs me." Arnie insisted.

"When did she say that sweetie?" Stella asked, never having heard her mention it.

 _Phoebe's House_

Rest assured, Arnold was merely thinking of you and your family Helga." Phoebe assured her friend, who was sitting alone in her room with her.

Sighing at the remark, Helga replied "I know Pheebs. He didn't have to go _that_ far though. I mean criminy! I'd rather see Bob struggle with finances to keep his dignity than lose mine to a sap like his cousin."

Frowning at the remark, Phoebe placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and said "By spending the summer searching for customers, you've proven to care for your family more than you're willing to admit. By helping you do so, Arnold's proven how much you mean to _him._ "

 _Son Studios_

"Now that that little brat is out of the picture, we shouldn't have any trouble practicing for the rendition. Alright Camille…" Johnny was practicing with the models for the opening of Bob's store when he heard a knock at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who the devil is that?" the impatient fashion designer asked, while watching his assistant open the door for him.

"What do you two want?" he asked, seeing Arnold and Gerald approaching him.

"I wanted to talk to you about letting Rhonda be in the show again." Arnold said hesitantly.

"What makes you think I'd want to reenlist that little debutante in my first rate show?" Johnny said in a snooty voice.

"Well, she offered to buy several cell phones if she's allowed."

"And how does that help _me_?" the snobbish designer asked.

"Well, you would be known for making his business look better if it was that successful on the first day." Arnold explained.

"Fine. She can be in it, but she better drop that attitude of hers."

While Arnold smiled at his successful attempt to help his friend, Gerald lifted an eyebrow and said "You may want to work on yours as well."

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"We can't stay son. Maybe we could come back to visit when the store reopens." Jason said, pulling his son along.

After watching them head out the door, Phil sat at the table wiping his forehead and said "Phew! That was a close one!"

"Dad…"

"What? Would _you_ want to spend anymore time than you had to with that freak?" Phil asked his son, who didn't feel right acknowledging the remark.

 _Phoebe's House_

"Well, I guess I'll get going. Taco head should be gone by now." Helga scoffed, while shivering at the memory of what had happened.

"Have a lovely day. Just remember Arnold has proven to have already shown a substantial amount of feelings for you." Phoebe said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

 _Walk_

"You really think Rhonda will follow through on her end of the deal?" Gerald asked, following his friend to the wealthy girl's house.

Shrugging his shoulders, Arnold replied "I don't know why she wouldn't? She's getting the chance to be in the show. Why wouldn't she want to help out?"

Shaking his head at his friend's optimism, Gerald replied "Whatever you say Arnold."

 _Mall_

"Excuse me?!" Rhonda exclaimed, standing in line to buy the latest pair of shoes advertised from Pre-Teen Miss.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but your credit card has been maxed out."

"There must be some sort of mistake!" the wealthy girl insisted, demanding he run it again.

After another three or four tries, the cashier said "I'm sorry ma'am, we can't sell these to you."

 _Walk_

Arnold and Gerald were rounding the corner of the sidewalk when Gerald bumped into a familiar face...THUMP!

"Watch where you're going Geraldo!"

"Nice to see you too Pataki."

Arnold could see Helga was still upset about the previous night. He turned to Gerald and said "Don't worry about Rhonda Gerald. I'll talk to her myself."

After dusting himself off, Gerald waved to his friend and said "Later man."

Arnold stood watching the frustrated girl stand with her arms crossed looking away from him. It was clear she wanted to make up, she just didn't want to be the first to say something.

The blonde boy stood there, unsure of what to say to her. Should he explain why he did what he did, or would she even want to hear it?

After hearing him let out a deep sigh, Helga uncrossed her arms and said "Look Arnold, I know you were just trying to help. You didn't have to go that far though."

Smiling at her forgiving attitude, he took her hand and said "I just wanted you to be happy."

"Gee and you thought the solution would be setting me up with your lamebrain relative?" she smirked.

"Well, the festival's still open one more night. We could go again now that Arnie's gone?" he said hopefully.

Helga swooned at the thought of him wanting to make up for missing out on the chance to share a romantic ride together.

"Sounds good to me football head."

 _Mall_

Rhonda began exiting the shopping center empty handed, with an angry look on her face. How could her card have been rejected?

"Unbelievable!" she shouted with frustration.

The _wealthy_ girl began storming towards home when she heard a voice from across the street…

"Hey Princess!"

Rhonda looked over to see Arnold and Helga gesturing for her to come to their side of the street. Rolling her eyes at the request, the unhappy girl marched over to their side and asked "What is it?"

"I have good news Rhonda!" Arnold said eagerly.

Crossing her arms at the excited boy's remark, Rhonda replied "Oh really? And what may I ask would that be?"

Helga shook her head at their ungrateful friend, not knowing why Arnold was continuing to waste his time with her. Yes, he was only looking out for Bob's business. Was it really worth dealing with Rhonda's attitude and Johnny's demands however?

"Arnie told me you said you'd be willing to buy several of Bob's phones if you're allowed to model again. I talked to Johnny and he's willing to let you back in."

Rhonda placed her hands on her hips, not appreciating the idea of Arnold's relative passing around her personal information. "Well it just so happens, I won't be able to assist you."

"Why is that?" Arnold wondered.

Not wanting to reveal anymore humiliating information about herself, Rhonda said "I'm afraid that's none of your business."

After watching their friend storm away, Arnold turned to Helga and said "I'm really sorry Helga."

The pig tailed girl cocked her brow and asked "You didn't seriously think I cared about using her did you?"

 _A Few Hours Later_

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"Hey there shortman!"

Arnold entered the kitchen to see Phil sitting at the table reading his newspaper.

"Hey grandpa."

"Whatcha got planned for tonight, now that that weirdo relative of yours is gone?" Phil was curious to know.

"I told Helga I'd take her back to the festival tonight. Things didn't go so well for her last night." Arnold said, rubbing his neck.

"Doesn't surprise me, seeing as how she came stomping in wetter than Pookey after her Titanic searches!" Phil explained.

Arnold took a seat at the table, resting his head in his hand. He didn't see how his feelings for Helga could be much stronger than they were. Something was still holding him back from labeling their relationship.

"Yeah, that was my fault. I let Arnie ride the Tunnel of Love with her…" the preteen began to explain before being interrupted.

"What the heck for?"

"He told me he knew how to help Mr. Pataki's business. He was only willing to tell me though if I let him ride with Helga."

"Arnold, did I ever tell you about the time I took your grandma to a Black Sox game?"

"Uhh no?"

"It was one of our first dates. I had just enough money for two tickets. The only problem was, they were terrible seats. A friend of mine...actually he wasn't even a friend. Some creep in my class who no one cared to go near. Anywho, he also had tickets to the game."

"Did you sit with him?"

"Worse than that shortman! I agreed to let him take your grandma out so she'd have better seats for the game."

Arnold appeared intrigued as he asked "So what happened?"

"Ho boy was she upset with me! It didn't matter how good the seats were, because she spent the whole game being bothered by someone even weirder than that cousin of yours."

Arnold sat and thought to himself a moment, realizing all Helga ever wanted was to spend time with him. Blowing her off (even if it was to help her family) wasn't going to make her any happier.

"Hey there shortman's girlfriend!"

Arnold turned his head to see Phil waving at Helga entering the kitchen. "Uhh hi."

The blonde boy anxiously rose from his seat and asked "Ready to go?"

Smiling at his eagerness, Helga took his hand and said "Let's get moving."

 _The Cheese Festival_

The happy couple arrived at the festival and wasted no time heading for the romantic ride they had been deprived of sharing together the night before.

As the two were letting go of each other's hands to go on seperate sides of the fence, Arnold winked at his date and said "Don't worry. I won't pull any tricks this time."

Helga swooned at his sweet expression. Before allowing herself to be too far gone, she shook her head and said "You better not, or Ol' Betsy will be your date."

"Whatever you say Helga."

While waiting for the line to move, Arnold pulled something out of his pocket he had once again grown attached to. As he stood waiting for the line to move, he flipped through the pages of Helga's pink poetry book, trying to remember where he had left off.

 _Ten Minutes Later_

Finally, it was Arnold's turn to step up to a boat, where he found his date waiting for him. Helga watched her friend step in beside her, wasting no time wrapping his arm around her. The two love birds sat in the swan boat, peacefully floating through the tunnel.

There they watched the hearts and stars they had seen many times before hanging from the roof of the cave, but never before experienced together.

Helga rested her head against her friend's shoulder, feeling everything was at last perfect. No tricks were needed to be played. No one else was there to bother them. It was just her and her beloved who she knew at last felt something for her.

Arnold began to rub the quiet girl's shoulder when he felt her breathing steadily against him. He looked around at the romantic atmosphere, knowing the types of _romantic gestures_ people tried pulling off in there. That thought having entered his mind, he looked down at his date and asked "Hey Helga?"

"Yeah?" she asked, slowly lifting her head.

Gulping at the thought of what her reaction would be once he brought it up, Arnold hesitantly said "Gerald told me Arnie kissed you."

Rolling her eyes at the statement, Helga scoffed "Pttss...I'm surprised the taco head didn't brag to you about it himself."

Taking her hand in his, Arnold laced their fingers together and said "I'm so sorry. He didn't umm…"

"Shove his tongue down my throat? Yeah. Don't expect there to be much mouthwash left the next time you reach for the bottle." she warned him.

Arnold squinted his eyes while gripping his date's hand tightly at the thought of his cousin doing such a thing. He began running his fingers through her hair, looking into her sapphire eyes that were like stars shining in the dark cave.

The oblong headed boy rested his nose against his friend's and thought about what Phil had told him. All Arnold's _helpful_ gesture had done was make his friend miserable. Thinking about her sitting with his cousin, listening to his boring stories, being touched by him. It was all overbearing.

Before he knew it, he was pressing their lips firmly together. Hearing his date moan deeply told him how much she was enjoying the moment. The thought of anyone else pleasuring her that way angered him. Helga felt herself being laid down in the seat of the boat, as Arnold began tilting the positions of their faces.

Shivers ran through Helga, as she laid there thinking about what was happening. Arnold was expressing loving feelings for her in a romantic atmosphere. Maybe he hadn't actually asked her to be his girlfriend yet, but did more and more every day to show how much he cared for her.

As Arnold pictured the two of them laying there, the thought of his cousin laying his hands on his date continued to anger him. Without thinking, he shoved his tongue far into his date's mouth. The blonde boy laid on top of his date, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, as he circled her mouth with his tongue.

This went on until the two of them heard something fall off the seat. Arnold took back his lips to look down at the pink book that had fallen on the floor.

"Where'd you get that?" Helga asked, cocking her brow.

"Arnie had it when he was leaving the ride last night." Arnold explained.

The two sat up together, feeling they had taken things far enough. Arnold opened the book to show Helga the poem he was reading in the line and said "I'm sorry I didn't stay where I was in line."

 _Operation Ruthless_

 _Seeing you there with her that night_

 _Watching you follow her around_

 _Made we want to put up a fight_

 _Not letting you enjoy yourself_

 _Ruining games, rides, and places in line_

 _Trying to make you notice me_

 _Wishing that night you would be all mine_

 _Not caring how unhappy you were_

Having already told Arnold she was the one who ruined his fun both nights at The Cheese Festival, she shrugged her shoulders and said "Don't sweat it football head. My behavior wasn't exactly irresistible."

Wrapping his arm around her once more, Arnold gently pressed his lips against hers and said "It is now."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Wait And See

 _Rhonda's House_

"What do you mean you're cutting me off?!"

"I'm sorry hunny, but until our stocks improve, we can't just toss around our money."

Rhonda stood on the back porch, giving her parents absurd looks when she was given the news about needing to handle their money more carefully for the time being.

"Daddy! You can't be serious?" the selfish girl whined, not believing the position she was being put in.

"Now Princess you must buck up. After all, we're still wealthy enough to continue living in our first rate home." Mr. Lloyd pointed out, although not having a positive effect on his daughter.

 _Phoebe's House_

"How was your evening with Arnold, Helga?"

The blonde girl leaned back against her friend's bed with her legs stretched across the floor. Thinking about the magical night she shared with Arnold, Helga blushed and stuttered "It was okay."

The intelligent girl watched her nervous friend tug at her collar, knowing it must have gone just as she always hoped it would. That being said, Phoebe couldn't help but push for more information by asking "Have you figured out the thoughtful gesture you intend on performing for him?"

 _Gerald Field_

"Mm, mm, mmm! Sounds like you got bit by the love bug my friend."

Arnold blushed at his friend's accusation after telling him about his night in The Tunnel of Love with Helga. The boys stood on the field tossing the ball back and forth, while Arnold wondered what more they could do to help with Mr. Pataki's store. They had already asked everyone they knew.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"So what do you two plan on doing for entertainment at that store of his, now that Rhonda's out of the picture?" Gerald couldn't help but ask.

Shrugging his shoulders at the question, Arnold replied "Johnny's still got a group of models that will be showing up the first day."

"Yeah, but people aren't showing up just to stare at how to wear what they plan on buying for half an hour." Gerald said wittily.

 _Phoebe's House_

"Perhaps you might consider something simple, yet still kind enough to show how much he means to you. Consider taking the time to cook him dinner yourself." Phoebe suggested, while watching her friend cock her brow at the idea.

"Phoebe, are you ill? I'm not Olga for crying out loud!" Helga shouted with her arms in the air, not believing her friend would think she could perform such a task.

"It doesn't have to be anything substantial Helga. As Dr. Bliss said, he just needs something to remind him why he may feel the way he does about you." the helpful girl reminded her friend whom she watched continuing to sit with a defeated facial expression.

 _Nadine's House_

"Can you believe they did this to me Nadine?!" Rhonda complained to her friend, who seemed to be having a hard time pitying her.

"Like I said Rhonda, there's more to you than fashion. If you're ever going to prove it to people, now would be a great chance to practice showing them." the nature obsessed girl pointed out.

"Oh really? And how do you propose I do that?" the spoiled pre-teen insisted on knowing.

 _The Boarding House_

Having finished their baseball game, Gerald walked his friend home and asked "What time's Pataki coming back?"

Arnold shrugged his shoulders at the question and said "She's hanging out with Phoebe. I'm not sure what they're doing right now."

"Maybe you could figure out something entertaining for that store of hers before she gets back." Gerald wittily suggested.

"Whatever you say Gerald."

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"I can't wait for everyone to try my pasta! I'm using a special sauce I created when I was still in Alaska!" Olga explained, anxiously awaiting the noodles to finish boiling.

"That sounds lovely sweetie. Maybe you could…" Before Stella could finish, the family turned to see Arnold entering the kitchen.

"Hey there shortman!" Phil greeted him, looking away from his game of checkers with Miles.

"Hey everyone. Have you heard from Helga?"

"Baby sister was here a little while ago." Olga began. Arnold's eyes lit up as he asked "Really? Where'd she go?"

"She just said she came by to grab something then left." Olga said, sorry she wasn't able to provide him with more information.

 _Son Studios_

"First you expect me to include that debutante in my show, now this?!"

"Forget Princess! I don't know what her deal is, but she's no longer interested."

"So that just leaves you then."

Helga stood before her previous manager, pointing a demanding finger at him to follow her proposal for Bob's new store.

"I'll have the information handed to you before the store opens." Helga glared, hoping to show how serious she was about this gesture.

"They're models, not actresses. What the devil makes you think they'd care to perform such a task?"

"Look Johnny! Unless you want me spreading word about how untalented your staff is, I suggest you follow my instructions. GOT IT?!"

"Fine missy. You know the bad girl act is no longer in style?" Johnny couldn't help but point out

to her.

 _Arnold's Room_

Not knowing where his friend could have run off to, Arnold decided to head upstairs for awhile. The only thing better than hanging out with Helga was reading everything she had written about him.

When he made it to his room, Arnold took a seat on his bed, only to find the box of her poetry books was no longer there.

"Oh no! What happened to it?"

 _Walk_

THUMP!

"Criminy!"

"Oh sorry Helga. I was just on my way to the lake to look for a Malaysian beetle."

Rolling her eyes at the explanation, Helga scoffed "Whatever. See ya."

Before the easily annoyed girl could continue on her way, she heard her classmate ask "What's in the box?"

Helga's face turned pale, not wanting to reveal the information. Then she realized the whole purpose of her project was to prove to Arnold she would be proud to let everyone know he was her boyfriend. No more secrets or self defense mechanisms.

Having thought this over a moment, the pigtailed girl slowly turned around with the box and gulped "It's uhhh just a bunch of old journals. I'm sort of working on a project for Arnold."

"That sounds interesting! What are you doing?" Nadine couldn't help but wonder.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"Have you guys seen a box of books down here?" Arnold asked desperately.

"No son, I'm sorry." Miles replied, moving a few pieces on the checkers board when Phil looked away from it.

"What's in it shortman?" Phil asked, not having turned back to look at the game yet.

Arnold began rubbing his neck, wondering if he should have said anything. "It's uhhh just a bunch of books."

"Nope. Sorry sho...hey! Did you touch anything?!" Phil snapped.

Having seen what was going on, Olga said bluntly "Oh yes! He helped move one of your pieces when you were talking to Arnold."

"I knew it!" Phil pointed a finger, watching his son trying to hold back his laughter.

 _Rhonda's House_

Rhonda was sulking in her room, reading what she now considered to be an outdated magazine of Pre-Teen Miss. As she laid there sighing at the already seen merchandise, she heard her cell phone ringing…

RING RING RING!

"Hello?"

"Hey Rhonda."

"What is it Nadine?"

"Listen, I just spoke with Helga…"

"And what makes you think I would care?"

"Well, I think she could use some help with a project she's working on. She's down at the copy store."

"Seriously Nadine, what makes you think I would want to help her anymore than she would want my help?"

"Rhonda, just do it! Now that you can't afford to shop, you're free to focus on _other_ people."

 _Copy Stop_

"Man! I will have used up the entire store's paper budget by the time I'm through here." Helga said to herself, before hearing someone creep up on her.

"What may I ask is it you're doing?"

Quickly turning in the direction of the voice, Helga glared and asked "What do you want Princess?"

"I was told you were in need of my assistance." Rhonda said, hoping to make it seem as though Helga was lucky to have her.

"Pttss...and you were actually willing to help?"

Crossing her arms at the insult, Rhonda asked "So what exactly are you doing? Making cheap fliers for your store's opening?"

Gulping at the question, Helga replied "It's just a project. That's all."

"Yes. That was obvious. Care to elaborate?"

Gritting her teeth at her classmate's nosey behavior, Helga reminded herself this would all reveal itself within time. "Fine. If you HAVE to know...I'm working on something special for Johnny's models to present to Arnold at the store's opening."

Rhonda huffed at the answer, having been reminded she was no longer part of the show. "What are they going to be presenting?"

 _The Boarding House_

Arnold sat on the steps of the boarding house with his head in his hands, staring at the ground. Sitting there without Helga or any books to remind him of her. He thought about everything he had read since the summer began, and how differently he would have felt about her, had he only known the real reasons behind her actions.

"Whatcha doing football head?"

Arnold quickly looked up from the ground to see his friend standing before him with the box of missing books.

"You're back!" he said excitedly, standing to hug her.

A warm smile formed on the tomboyish girl's face as she held her box of poetic items. With his arms wrapped around her, Arnold listened to her say "Sorry about that. I had something I needed to take care of."

Arnold looked to see the box she was holding was filled with her poetry books and asked "What were you doing?"

Helga's eyes widened at the question. She stood there absent minded, not having thought of an explanation for taking them out with her. Finally, she said "Guess you'll just have to wait and find out."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Presentation

 **Song at the end is 'I Can't Hold Back: By Survivor.**

 _A ways down the road…_

 _Big Bob's Store_

Layouts, designing, and all other important decisions for the store had finally been successfully completed. It was the morning of the grand opening for _Big Bob's Best._

Bob was at his new store bright and early speaking with the people in charge of the entertainment…

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Name's Dino Spumoni. A special friend of mine, kid named Arnold, invited me and my partner Don to play at the opening of your store."

"Fine. Fine. Is this gonna cost me anything?"

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

Arnold sat at the table with a plate of homemade waffles Olga had been nice enough to put together for him. His mind wasn't on his stomach however. It was the opening of Helga's family's new business. All he could think about was how hard things had been for the Pataki's the past year, and how much better they would be starting now.

"I'm so excited about daddy's new store!" Olga screamed, wrapping her arms around Arnold from behind his chair.

 _I'm starting to understand how Helga feels about her…_

After catching his breath from the intense hug, Arnold looked at Olga and asked "Where _is_ Helga?"

 _Big Bob's Best_

"Alright, they know what to do right?"

"Yes you stuck up brat!"

"Listen here pal! I didn't spend half my savings on printer paper and my night with your unpleasant self just to see my plans get ruined. If you mess this up, you're gonna have to answer to Ol' Betsy!"

 _Previous Night_

 _Son Studios_

"Alright Camille, you'll be displaying this cell phone while reciting this poem."

Helga stood at Johnny's studio, giving him instructions on how she wanted her presentation for Arnold to go. Nervous as she was about it, Helga could just picture the models standing one by one with a piece of Bob's merchandise, while reciting a poem about her beloved. Not just for him, but everyone in the city to hear. At last, everyone would know not just how she felt _about_ Arnold, but how lucky she knew she was to have him.

"I want this read first. Forget about…" Helga anxiously explained her plans to the stylist for how to express her emotions until she was interrupted.

"Does she _have_ to stand like that?" Rhonda asked, pointing at the unenthusiastic pose the model was portraying.

Helga smacked her face in frustration at the complaint. While Rhonda felt she may have been contributing by making an appearance, Helga had yet to see what benefit she brought to the situation.

 _Day of Opening_

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"So it's your girlfriend's big day, huh shortman?" Phil asked, joining his grandson for breakfast.

Arnold ignored Phil's description of Helga, as he replied "Yeah. I'm really excited for her family!"

"Me too shortman. Although I gotta say it's been nice not having Pookey handling the cooking around here."

 _Big Bob's Best_

"This is going to be a disaster Pheebs!"

Helga threw her hands in the air, picturing everything that was prone to go wrong; the models doing a lousy job of reading their lines, Rhonda butting in to fix something she didn't like, the customers laughing at her written work. Everything had seemed perfect in her mind when she pictured the moment she'd be showing Arnold how much he meant to her. Now all she could see the moment as was a giant opportunity to destroy whatever progress she had already made with him.

"Rest assured Helga, everything will work out as planned. Arnold's going to be here for you for emotional support, regardless of how your presentation for him turns out." Phoebe guaranteed her friend.

Helga looked around at everything taking place in front of the store. Dino and Don were preparing their music. Bob was preparing the cell phones the models would be presenting. Johnny was handing out the copies of her poetry she had chosen for them to present, and people were starting to arrive for the opening. Be it good or bad, it would certainly be a day to remember.

 _Dolly's Donuts_

"Now how exactly are we paying for this?" Gerald asked, giving his friend a skeptical look.

"Johnny's covering the costs of the opening since Mr. Pataki's allowing him to use his merchandise." Arnold said, anxiously awaiting the doughnuts.

"Boy Howdy! A cell phone and free doughnuts! This is gonna be great!" Sid exclaimed.

"My pa said I could get one. On account of the kitchen table's all wobbly again, and we need something to stick under it." Stinky mentioned, while receiving sad looks from the group.

"That's uhh nice Stinky." Arnold replied.

 _Big Bob's Best_

"She's turned the modeling show into an English class. I don't know what makes her think anyone will return to the store after this?" Rhonda complained to her best friend.

"The opening's not about the models Rhonda, and Helga's doing this for Arnold. You could at least _try_ to be more supportive." Nadine reminded her superior friend.

After ignoring her friend's encouraging words, Rhonda turned to see Phil pulling up in front of the store with the rest of the boys.

Arnold anxiously jumped out of the Packard with as many boxes of doughnuts as he could carry.

 _Inside the store_

"Alight people! You've got the lines. I don't want to see any funny business. Do it just as we rehearsed or….ARNOLD!"

Helga was giving the last of her orders to Johnny's models about her plans for the presentation when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Helga. I didn't get to see you this morning." the blonde boy said softly.

"Oh uhhh yeah. Sorry about that. I kind of had something I needed to take care of hehe." she laughed nervously, while tugging at her collar.

"Well, grandpa took the guys and I to pick up the doughnuts. Everyone should have a great time today!" Arnold said with a smile on his face that warmed Helga's heart.

 _Oh my beloved! So thoughtful and giving. I shall see to it my plan does you the justice you more than well deserve!_

Customers then began pouring in and Helga shook her head to snap herself out of her daze. "Oh great. Just set them on the table over there." she pointed before quickly racing off to the back room.

Arnold gave a curious look, wondering what had her so jittery. They had been finding customers and planning for the opening together since they returned from San Lorenzo. What could she be hiding from him?

As the perplexed boy was turning to put the doughnuts away, he bumped into somebody…

"Hey kid!"

"Oh hey Dino. Glad you could make it!"

"Thanks kid. Me and Don have been practicing. Where's your little friend?"

 _The Attic_

 _Oh Arnold! What am I to do? Risk the strengths of our delicate relationship by exposing the extremity of my emotions? Continue torturing myself waiting day after day for you to at last acquire the affections I've long possessed? If only I…_

"Helga?" a small voice interrupted.

"Phoebe! Sheesh! How'd you know I was up here?"

"While I was entering the store, I saw you running away from Arnold. I then presumed you needed time to be alone to prepare your thoughts for the upcoming events."

Helga sighed at her friend's accurate statement and replied "I don't know if I should do it Pheebs. Maybe I should just let him decide for himself how and why he feels the way he does about me."

 _The Store_

"Mmm...nobody makes a crone like Dolly!" Mr. Bailey said, while happily stuffing his face at the snack table.

"These are just like the ones I helped my teacher improve on in the cooking class I took when I was in college! My classmates loved them so much, the teacher named the recipe after me and still teaches it to her class!" Olga bragged, while holding up the sugary treat.

 _The Attic_

"Remember why you're doing this Helga. Arnold may already know all this imperative information about the two of you, but after knowing about your insecurities, he needs a bit of confirmation."

Helga sat on the floor of her former disgruntled bedroom, rubbing her face in frustration. On the one hand, she and Arnold were slowly working their way towards a relationship without a gesture such as this being needed. On the other, it was torture waiting to see how long it would take (or if it would go any further).

"I know Pheebs. I can just picture something going wrong. Klutzilla slipping in the middle of one of the readings, Princess passing out fashion tips every time one steps up to speak…"

"Be that as it may, Arnold won't focus his attention on the tiny flaws that may occur during your meaningful show." the intelligent girl reminded her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

 _The Store_

"Gosh! This case is great! It's red and blue just like The Abdicator!" Eugene exclaimed, looking at the new phone case he picked out for himself.

"It's lovely Eugene!" Sheena smiled at her friend's new product.

 _The Attic_

"Well, I guess I better get down there before Johnny agrees to make Princess the star of the show. Oh brother." Helga sighed, standing from the floor.

After dusting herself off, the nervous girl followed her supportive friend downstairs to find a store full of customers and a group of models awaiting to start their performance.

 _The Store_

"So, how exactly does this tracking chip thing work? Does it follow my phone around?" Harold asked.

"As long as your phone connects to a carrier's cellular network, the carrier must keep records of the device's location." Phoebe explained, after hearing her classmate's question on the way downstairs.

"Aww you're confusing me!"

While watching her friend try to explain the benefits of his new device, Helga began heading to the other side of the store, where Johnny was speaking to the models.

As Arnold watched Helga head in the opposite direction, he was preparing to follow her, until he heard "Alright everybody! Thank you all for coming. I'm Big Bob Pataki! The owner of Big Bob's Best. Home of the best cell phones in town!"

"Ahem…"

Bob then looked over in the direction of the store where his daughter was standing with an impatient designer.

"Alright. Before we get started with the sales, my daughter uhh...Helga's got a little show for you to see." Bob sighed, as he gestured for the models to come forward.

Standing before the store, Johnny proudly introduced his models…

"Okay everyone. This is Camille, Tina, Amanda, Maria, Grace, and Diane. They've all got a smashing way of displaying the store's merchandise!"

Arnold stood in the corner, listening to the introduction of Johnny's show. While doing so, he glanced over in the corner of the store to see Helga speaking to the first model; Camille.

 _I wonder what's going on?_

"Okay! Show time people!" Johnny exclaimed.

The customers then watched the first model displaying a cell phone, ready to recite a piece of Helga's work…

"Hello everyone. I'm Camille. This is a poem about something meaningful this special girl did for a little boy."

Helga smacked her face in embarrassment, not expecting a full description such as that. She could only pray the rest of the show wouldn't be that way.

 _Arnold's Hat_

 _It meant as much to me as it did to you_

 _To have a part of you to keep with me_

 _But to see you without it, so sad and blue_

 _Made me see where it should truly be_

Arnold placed a hand on his hat, remembering the day Helga had brought it back to him. The moment he hugged her when he saw she had found it for him. Although now he knew she had been the one to take it from him, it was heartwarming to know how much his happiness meant to her.

"Hello everybody. I'm Tina and have another special poem to read by this sweet girl."

Both Johnny and Helga rolled their eyes at the model's description of her. Not only was it annoying, but everyone in the store knew about Helga's reputation. It made her feel as though they were thinking she was putting on an act for them.

 _Spelling Bee_

 _A boat load of pressure was put on me_

 _To bring home the trophy for my family_

 _To beat everyone at the show_

 _There wasn't a word I didn't know_

 _Seeing you want to do your best_

 _Not giving in to my dad's test_

 _I couldn't give into his demands_

 _I put the award in your hands_

While Arnold thought back to the day, having a feeling she threw it intentionally, Bob stood at the front of the store, holding back his anger. Helga had blown $500 and cost him several dollars worth of beepers. Arnold on the other hand, knew something wasn't right when she missed a five letter word, after succeeding at all the others that were thrown at her. Even it there was a bit of vendetta behind the situation, the idea of her letting him win was still a sweet gesture.

The next model stepped up (Amanda), and despite the embarrassing introduction she gave, Helga was beginning to enjoy the performances. It was emotionally relieving that she was getting all of this off her chest. Everyone at last knew how she felt, and she no longer had to worry about Arnold's opinion of her insecurity.

 _Helga Blabs It All_

 _Under a dizzy spell_

 _My secret I did tell_

 _A message was left on your phone_

 _I snuck inside your home_

 _Thankfully I retrieved the tape_

 _I didn't however so easily escape_

 _You and the rest of the boys saw me_

 _All I could do was slip out quietly_

The blonde boy in the corner thought back to the day he and his friends watched the pigtailed girl fall through his couch. Although the poem didn't completely explain what the cause of her problem was, it showed how petrified she was of sharing her feelings with him. This information made it all the more special that she was putting on this show for him.

Arnold was beginning to forget where he even was. It just felt as though he was in a room listening to Helga reciting her feelings for him. Not a store with a bunch of models, but his close friend pouring her heart out to him.

Maria then stepped up to read her poem. Arnold did his best to hold back his laughter when reminded of the day.

 _Magic Show_

 _I played a trick on you_

 _To show you how it's done_

 _Out of the box I flew_

 _While you were booed by everyone_

 _I ran into a phone pole_

 _I had an awful dream_

 _It was a real wake up call_

 _Of how my actions seem_

The oblong headed boy continued to smile at the description of the memory. While he had never heard about the dream, it was interesting learning about where she had run off to. Not only that, he now knew what she was trying to say to him when he was too angry to listen to her. It showed once again despite her insecurities, she still attempted to be kind to him when she was capable of finding the strength to do so.

Arnold then looked over to see his romantic friend shaking at the next model approaching the front of the store. As Grace stepped up to introduce herself, Helga couldn't help but shake a little at the thought of what Arnold's reaction would be to the next poem…

 _Future Tech Industries_

 _The night I finally confessed my love_

 _When our lips met, I could sense stars up above_

 _Knowing I had at last told the truth_

 _Standing there with you on top of that roof_

 _Not caring about your reaction_

 _I loved our interaction_

 _Knowing for that second you were mine_

 _Nothing had ever felt so fine_

The sweet boy looked over to see his shy friend blushing harder than he had ever seen before. He was about to go confront her when he heard "Alright everyone. One more model, then we can move onto the music my daughter's little friend Alfred picked out."

Arnold didn't seem to care about the last poem. After hearing Helga having not only the courage to bring up FTi in front of everyone, but admitting how she felt about it, all he wanted was to run over and kiss her. Kiss her back, the way she had done to him that night.

"Hi everyone. My name's Diane, and I have the privilege of reading to you what I've been told was the most special moment in this little girl's life."

Arnold glanced over to see Helga sliding towards the floor. While it was great getting everything off her chest, it was hard to hear this without knowing if Arnold felt the same way about her yet.

 _San Lorenzo_

 _Facing the dangers on that trip_

 _I couldn't help but let my tongue slip_

 _Having to know how you felt_

 _Your sweet words made my heart melt_

Arnold's eyes widened as he thought back not just to the trip, but the hard time he had confessing the truth to Helga. The first few times she was brave enough to tell him how he felt, he couldn't allow himself to listen. He couldn't handle hearing the truth anymore than she claimed to be able to confess it. Everything he had heard since that moment between the two of them however, confirmed more and more how strong his feelings had always been for her, no matter how lousy a job she did of showing hers for him.

"Thank you everyone! The girls all did a smashing job! Be sure to show up at all the modeling shows we'll be holding soon!" Johnny waved happily.

After a round of applause was made, Dino and Don stepped up to the front of the store. While Don was preparing his instruments, Dino made an announcement. "How you's all doing? I want to thank a very special friend of mine, a kid named Arnold, for inviting my partner and I to be here today. This is a song we wrote for you and your little friend, kid." Dino said, pointing to Arnold…

While the music began to play, Arnold looked over at the girl who had gone from being his classmate, to his friend, to his date, to what may about to be something more…

Helga continued standing in the corner, watching the musicians start to play their song when she heard…

"Would you like to dance?"

Her heart melted when she saw the boy of her dreams holding out his hand for her to join him in the middle of the floor. It may have been a retail store they were spinning in the center of, but she was doing it with the love of her life (and in front of half the city).

The pigtailed girl watched the sweet smile forming on her beloved's face that always succeeded at sending her into one of her dazes. The two began spinning in circles in the center of the store as the music began to play…

 _There's a story in my eyes_

 _Turn the pages of desire_

 _Now it's time to trade those dreams_

 _For the rush of passions fire_

 _I can feel you tremble when we touch_

 _And I feel the hand of fate_

 _Reaching out to both of us_

 _I've been holding back the night_

 _I've been searching for a clue from you_

 _I'm gonna try with all my might_

 _To make the story line come true_

 _Can ya feel me tremble when we touch_

 _Can ya feel the hand of fate_

 _Reaching out to both of us_

 _This love affair can't wait_

The store watched the two preteens hold onto each other during the sweet song. Gerald saw the loving look in his friend's eyes. One that was more powerful than the lovesick look Arnold carried every time his eyes were glued to Ruth or Lila. Seeing this sight, he shook his head at his friend and said to Phoebe "My man is full of surprises."

Rather than responding, Phoebe continued to watch _her_ friend who was carrying the same loving look she had for years, every time her eyes met her beloved. At last, he was looking at her the same way.

As the song was coming to an end, Arnold said to Helga "I really enjoyed that show."

Helga couldn't help but blush at the remark as she replied "Uhh thanks. I was worried it might embarrass you."

Giving her an absurd look, he replied "I could never be embarrassed about anything we did together. In fact…"

The two stopped their sweet dance, as Arnold began to rub the back of his neck. Helga cocked her brow, seeing he was having trouble getting his words out.

"Yeah?"

"If it's something you want...I'd like to be your boyfriend."

Helga shook her head at the blonde boy's words and replied "Oh football head. Do you _really_ think there's a chance I wouldn't want you to be?"

A huge smile formed on the kind boy's face as he pulled her close to give her a soft kiss on the lips. Even though it was only for a second, Helga blushed and felt giddy as could be. _Finally_ , he was hers.

As the two were turning around to head out the door, not caring to stay for any sales that maybe made that day, Arnold bumped into somebody...

"Oh sorry Rhonda."

"What are you doing over here? Don't you want to stand near Johnny and at least pretend to be one of the models?" Helga leered, watching Rhonda cross her arms at the witty remark.

"I just came to say, perhaps I may have been a bit harsh about not contributing to your store the past few months. I can see how much you two care about each other; perhaps my marriage predictor was right all along. After all, Eugene and Sheena do make quite a cute couple." Rhonda admitted, while pointing the attention to their other two classmates.

Arnold and Helga looked over to see Eugene still overly amused by his new phone case that fit his phone well, and the happiness Sheena felt for him.

Arnold stood holding his _girlfriend's_ hand, thinking back to the moment in her room, when he had read the marriage poem. That day at school to him was an actual nightmare. It was the last thing he would have ever wanted. Looking at her now, the girl who saved the neighborhood, found his parents, and did all the other amazing things he had read about, was like a dream come true.

"Finally! We can get to the sales." Bob exclaimed, after watching his daughter leave the store with her boyfriend.

 _Walk_

"Well it looks like everything worked out Helga." Arnold smiled, holding her hand down the street.

Arnold could feel her shaking at the touch of his hand; so much was going through her mind at that moment. Her family had a new business, people who cared enough to help them through their hard times, she had acquired the courage to reveal her feelings to the one she loved, and was at last his girlfriend.

"Uhh yeah...I guess it did." she stutterd.

 _Big Bob's Best_

"Oh daddy! This is wonderful!" Olga screeched, watching all the customers find their needed supplies. A wide grin formed on the businessman's face, as the cash started pouring in. Even before the beeper store failed, it had been a long time since he had seen that amount of money in a single day.

Arnold's family stared at the loving look on the Pataki's family from across the store. Their new friends had at last made it through their hard times. "He better plan on sharing some of that cash!" Phil insisted.

"Dad..." Miles rolled his eyes.

 _Arnold's Room_

"The blonde boy watched what was now his girlfriend take a seat on his bed. After learning everything he had about her, and her reasons for acting the way she had, he no longer felt a wall between them.

"I'm really happy for you Helga!" he said, taking her hand in his.

Helga smiled with half lidded eyes at the loving attitude he always showed for someone he cared for. The way he was always willing to put another person's problems ahead of his own; make their problems his own problems.

"Thanks football head. None of it would have been possible without you."

 _Later that evening_

After a long day of many sales, the Pataki's were invited back to the boarding house for dinner to celebrate the success of the new store. Olga stood in the kitchen, preparing her famous lemon soufflet, while the rest of the family was in the dining room, discussing the busy day that had taken place.

 _Arnold's Dining Room_

"That was quite a sale!" Miles pointed out, having stayed until the day was over.

"You're welcome to stay with us until you get back on your feet." Stella assured them.

Being the proud person he was, the businessman replied "I'm going to start saving to buy back our old place. Hopefully those crazy neighbors of ours haven't touched it."

Arnold looked at the smile forming on his girlfriend's face. Although she would never admit it, he knew how much it meant to her. How much being back in a normal home with a prosperous family felt. Whether or not she was given any recognition for it, she was still a Pataki. One he was definitely proud to have in his life.

"I know I've said it already, but it means a lot to me that everything worked out for you. Even before we were together, it broke my heart to see the position your family was in. Today was a great day for both of us. Your family is back where it should be, and I'm finally with who I should be."

Doing her best to hold back her swoon, Helga replied "I'm just glad your lame cousin didn't make an appearance."

Having heard their conversation, Phil couldn't help but butt in. "You can say that again!"

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 _ **(THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE. IT MEANS A LOT)**_


End file.
